Immortal Souls
by linalove
Summary: Can you love a creature who claims that his soul is dead? Yes, you can. After all, aren't souls immortal? Barnabas Collins/OC. Rating now changed!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome, welcome. So, here I am with the story I promised. I only hope that I won't disappoint you. I want to thank all the people who voted and encouraged me to do this! You are all great!**

**This is slightly alternate universe and it was inspired by Tim Burton's film. In all honesty, I haven't watched the series since I didn't even exist back then and I can't find the show here in my country anyway. Nevertheless, I'll try and keep Barnabas in character as much as possible. This is going to be BC/OC so, if that bothers you, turn away now. Constructive criticism is always welcomed but no flames please. If you do not like it then please don't read it.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows or any of its characters. I only own my OC.**

* * *

** Immortal Souls**

** Chapter 1**

_**Collinsport, Maine, 1990**_

_**Widows Hill**_

_The sun was burning and the cool breeze did nothing to minimize the warmth of the summer. The forest that was expanding behind the cliff was large and thick and someone would think that nothing could disrupt its quietness. A lonely, hooded figure stood near the edge of the cliff and if someone looked close enough they would see locks of light brown hair peeking from the hood of the woman's cape, blowing softly with the wind. A sad melody was hummed from her lips and her arms were lying limply by her sides. Long elegant fingers were visible and a large emerald ring rested around the middle finger of her right hand._

_Her entire body tensed when all of a sudden loud footsteps could be heard from behind her, from the forest. The form that approached could have been easily mistaken for a human if it hadn't been for the alarming speed in which he was approaching. A heavy cloak, parallel to the woman's, was wrapped around him and he had his hood firmly drawn over his head, concealing his features from the bright light._

_His breaths were coming out in harsh pants as he ran and the woman turned her head slightly to the right. She looked over her shoulder at the man and he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Calmly, she turned her head back around and gazed at the horizon in front of her as she slowly lifted her right hand. With grace, she carefully removed the golden ring and fisted her fingers around it before she outstretched her hand towards the edge of the cliff._

_The man behind her made to step forward but the woman's voice made him pause._

"_Stay where you are, Barnabas. Please." She said quietly and the man swallowed thickly. She opened her hand and gazed at the ring in her palm before she slowly turned her hand, letting the ring fall from her palm and into the sea beneath them._

"_No." the man spoke and the woman took a step back from the cliff._

"_What do you fear?" she asked him and encouraged he took a few steps closer to her._

"_You know. What are you doing here?" he asked her as he gazed at her back._

"_You know what." She answered him as she suddenly turned and fixed her intense, almost ethereal blue eyes upon his dark figure, "I can't live like this anymore." She whispered as she looked at him but not really. Her eyes were staring through him, like he was a specter._

"_You knew the consequences. You-…I thought you realized what you were asking of me. Do not put this weight upon my back. I thought you understood." He said and the woman shook her head, her hood falling slightly back as she did so._

"_You think that my only problem is our nature?" she asked him and he frowned, his dark eyes narrowed in confusion._

"_What is your problem, my dear?" he asked her quietly as she slowly raised her hands and drew back the hood covering her._

_The man's eyes widened at her action and wildness flashed in his dark orbs._

"_You are my problem. Like you were **her** problem." The woman winced as the bright sunlight came in contact with her pale white flesh._

"_My love." He started softly._

"_You think I do not see the changes in you. As the years pass you seem like you did when I first met you. This world is our problem, Barnabas. The world changes and so do you. The changes dazzle you. Your own wealth dazzles you and you don't even realize it. But I am not enthralled by all that. Not anymore." She shook her head as she brought her hands to the fastenings of her cloak, "I thought this…existence would make me forget my past life. The unfairness of what was brought upon me but I was wrong. I was considering myself sane back then. But not anymore. I still see things and **she** won't leave me alone."_

"_It's all in your head, my dear. Everything. My feelings towards you have not changed." The man said without a trace of dishonesty but the woman only smiled sadly._

"_You have changed."_

"_I have not. Please-…" he started desperately as she started walking backwards towards the edge while removing the heavy cloak from around her figure. _

"_Be safe." She murmured as the cloak fell from her body leaving her bare to the sizzling, destructive warmth of the sun, "Be kind." She whispered before she opened her arms and started falling backwards and away from his reach._

_The man's pale face twisted in agony as he sprung forward in a vain effort to catch the woman. He managed to grasp her hand but a cry of anguish left his mouth when his hand felt like it was burning. He reflexively let go the burning hot hand and watched with wide horrified eyes as the woman he loved dived for the sea, her body slowly disintegrating in the bright sunlight._

"_Victoria!" he cried loudly before he followed after her, jumping off the cliffs and towards the crushing waves._

_His body fell into the ocean and he opened his dark eyes, trying to find any trace of her. His hands pushed through the water until a shiny glimmer caught his eye. He swam towards it and he closed his hand around the object, taking sand and rocks with it. He surfaced and with inhuman speed swam towards the shore and away from the sunlight. He pressed his back against the rocks behind him and closed his eyes briefly while taking deep breaths. His heavy cloak and clothing clung to his body and despite the coldness of the waters he seemed unaffected. His black hair was sticking to his forehead in disarray and his eyes were mere slits of despair._

_He slowly brought his clenched hand up and opened it. His silent heart broke inside his chest at the sight of the ring. It no longer had an owner and its value was of no worth. Just like his dead heart._

* * *

_**Boston, 2000**_

"Abigail Aston, please?" a feminine voice called and the woman already seated in her seat looked up with a frown.

"Um, yes?" she answered and the other woman approached her with a scowl.

"Your bag, Miss Aston." The woman said and Abigail quickly stood up.

"Oh my..." She murmured as she took her handbag from the other woman, "I must have forgotten it-…"

"In my seat." The woman who was at least ten years older than Abigail snapped rudely.

"I apologize. I had confused the seats and I forgot it there." Abigail replied as she placed her bag on her seat and forced an apologetic smile on her face.

"Obviously. I hope you don't mind that I went through your things. I had to find the owner." The woman sniffed obnoxiously before she turned and walked back to her seat.

"Of course." Abigail muttered as she sat down and picked up her back. She went through her things and found them all in order. She breathed a sigh of relief before she took out a wrinkled letter.

The train shifted and slowly started moving away from North Station, propelling her forward a little bit. She shifted in the seat until she was resting back before she looked at the letter.

_Ruth Simpson, Collinsport, Maine._

Abigail looked away from the envelope and bit her lip, still wondering if it was the right choice. Not that she had many choices, of course. It was either that or…nothing really.

Abigail Aston was twenty seven years old, an artist and she would have been a homeless woman if she hadn't applied for the position. What was the position? Housekeeper to the famous Collinwood mansion. One would wonder how she ended up accepting the position. It was mainly her artistic hunger among… other reasons of less dignified nature.

Well, first of all she had no other option and she was in dire need of money. And secondly, she had heard so much about that place and she considered it a masterpiece. It was so severe and impressive and simply beautiful to look. Collinwood mansion was one of the oldest in Maine and she was curious to know how it really looked from the inside. Images of the estate and the house itself were flourishing but she had never seen a photograph of the owner. Not a single one.

Accepting the offer of just living in that place was an opportunity she couldn't pass up. The salary was good and at the moment that was all she needed.

The moving around was a part of her life anyway. It had always been since she had grown up in foster homes. She had never met her family and that had always been a thorn deep inside her, clawing at her. Stability was never a part of her life and perhaps that was the reason why she had become an artist. Art had helped her overcome her depression and it had opened her eyes in a new world. A world where anything was possible as long as you could dream it up and put it down on canvas.

Abigail was a painter. Not a well known one, mainly because she didn't have a lot of connections. She had shown her work in a few exhibits but nothing too great. She loved her art but couldn't live on it.

She had done many different jobs but they hadn't lasted long. Secretary, baby-sitter, clerk, waitress. So, being a housekeeper was not much of a challenge for her. Or so she thought…

* * *

Abigail walked out of the bus and picked up her suitcase before she started walking towards the Collinsport Inn. Her light gray eyes took in her surroundings and a small smile touched her lips when she realized that the town held its traditional air. It was like she had stepped into a different era.

As she walked inside the inn she was surrounded by the burning smell of wood and homemade bread. The man behind the counter looked up as she entered and smiled at her.

"Good evening. May I help you?" he questioned and Abigail put down her suitcase before she smiled back.

"Hello. Um…A reservation was made for me under the name of…Collins?" she asked hopefully and the man paused.

His eyes narrowed slightly before he looked down at his book.

"Barnabas Collins?" the man asked and she hesitated.

"I think so." She nodded and the man eyed her oddly.

"I take it you're the new housekeeper of Collinwood?" he questioned and she almost sighed out loud.

_Small towns._

"I am." Abigail nodded and the man cleared his throat before he handed her a key.

"Room 10. Your name's Aston, correct?" he asked as she took the key.

"Hmm."

"Well, have a good night then. Your bill has already been paid by Mr. Collins." The inn keeper said and Abigail smiled at him before she leaned down to pick up her things.

"Is Collinwood very far?" she asked curiously as she paused near the stairs and the man shook his head.

"Not very far. I'll arrange for a car to take you there tomorrow morning." he replied gruffly, almost reluctantly.

"Thank you. Goodnight." She called before she climbed up the stairs to her room. Morning couldn't come fast enough.

**End of chapter 1**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. So, did you like it, hate it? Should I post more?**

**Please review and let me know. Reviewers will get a teaser of the next chapter. Promise! :D**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello and welcome! I want to thank: Jay D. Moore, BellaMarieRosaCulen, fundamentallyloathesome, Draco MalfoyGirl 16, The Red Crayon, TorontoBatFan, 88dragon06, blackstar778, sullsinger, dionne dance, NikkiBee, TinkerbellxO, skycord1990, ForeverACharmedOne, clarali, Zoek80, jprr, KMT, Leyshla Gisel, Makrciana, ChangeInTheHouseOfFlies, DiaDeLosMuertos**

**Thank you all for your support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The driver stopped the car abruptly just outside the oak gates of Collinwood mansion and Abigail braced herself against the seat to stay upright. She looked questionably at the man, George, and frowned.

"Why did you stop?" she asked him but he was already getting out of the car. Abigail scrambled to get out of the car as well and walked to the back.

"Your suitcase, miss." He muttered as he placed it on the ground and shut the backdoor of the car.

"Um…"

"I ain't going inside. It's a short walk. I'm sure you'll manage." He called as he got into the car and sped away.

Abigail looked as the car disappeared down the road and sighed, "How polite." She muttered as she picked up her suitcase and secured her handbag over her shoulder. She walked towards the gates and peered through them. The garden was grand but there wasn't anyone around. A luxurious BMW car was parked on the far side of the driveway but other than that there was no sign that someone lived in the mansion.

Taking a deep breath, Abigail pushed the heavy gates and they opened with a loud squeak. She pushed them enough so she could slip inside and then headed towards the main entrance. Her gaze scanned the enormous mansion and she was sure that her jaw almost reached her feet. It was breathtaking but at the same time scary. The gardens where flourishing with bushes and flowers and the water fountain added freshness to the classic mansion.

Slowly, she climbed up the steps and put her suitcase down before she raised her hand to knock. She grasped the handle and knocked twice and then waited. When no one answered the door she frowned and stepped back. She looked up at the large tower and squinted. When she saw nothing she stepped forward again and knocked more firmly. A few moments later, she heard footsteps and slowly the door was unlocked and opened by a middle aged woman.

The woman looked at Abigail with a small frown before her eyes lit up with realization, "Oh, my dear! You must be Miss Aston." She said and Abigail smiled.

"I am. I am sorry if I am a bit early." She said, "Mrs. Simpson, right?" she outstretched her hand for a shake and the older woman grasped it firmly and shook it.

"Yes, that's me. But call me Ruth. Come on in. I've been expecting you." Ruth ushered her in and Abigail picked up her things and entered the mansion. Ruth shut the door behind them and motioned towards the grand staircase.

"This way. I'll show you your room first. I've prepared it especially for you. It's on the first floor." Ruth smiled as they started walking towards up the stairs. They passed under the large chandelier and Abigail was astounded by its elegant style.

They stepped onto the first step and Abigail looked down at the crimson carpet that was adorning the stairs. It was thick and obviously expensive.

Abigail's eyes then went to the various paintings and she smiled. They were all enthralling. Two were the ones that caught her eye; one of a beautiful blonde woman with flowing hair and the one in the very centre of the wall. It was a man. He was standing straight and he had an elegant cane in his hand. He was beautiful.

"Ancestors?" Abigail asked as she stopped to admire the paintings. It was obvious that they were very old. The colors were slightly faded but they were impressive nonetheless.

"Oh, yes! That's Mr. Collins' uncle back in the 1700s." Ruth said and Abigail pointed towards the woman.

"And the lady?"

"His fiancée I believe. Mr. Collins should be able to tell you more about them." Ruth said before she frowned, "If he ever decides to come out." She muttered and Abigail frowned, "Come along, dear." She turned back towards the stairs and Abigail followed her in silence.

They walked down a long hallway and Abigail was certain that she would be lost in that house if left to walk around on her own.

"Um, apart from Mr. Collins, does no one else live here?" Abigail asked as they came to a stop in front of a closed door. Ruth took out a key from her pocket and unlocked the door before she pushed it open.

"There is the cook who also helps with the cleaning but other than that no. No one is here." Ruth sighed and Abigail pursed her lips.

"It's sad. Such a large a house. It should be filled with people." She commented softly as they entered the room.

Once they were inside Abigail gasped. It was beautiful. There was a large bed, a vanity, a desk, a settee and large windows were lighting up the room. Rich crimson curtains were decorating the windows and the heavy, matching duvet made the bed look even more inviting.

"It's beautiful." Abigail murmured.

"There is an adjoining bathroom right over that door. Mr. Collins insisted on giving you the best bedroom in the mansion." Ruth smiled and Abigail returned it as she placed her suitcase down by the bed and ran a hand through her mahogany hair.

"I must thank him then." She said and Ruth paused.

"You shall. He is…a private man. He doesn't come out of his room or his study often. I've been working here for ten years and I've barely seen him. But he's an excellent employer."

"I see…There's no other family then?" Abigail asked as Ruth went over to the windows and opened them.

"There is Mrs. Carolyn and Mr. David but they are away in New York. There's no one else." Ruth said as she turned to face her.

"Now, if you're ready, I'll show you the rest of the house. Tomorrow I will tell you about your duties." The older woman patted her arm and together they made their way out of the room.

* * *

_The next morning…_

"Are all the one hundred and twenty rooms cleaned every month?" Abigail asked as she nibbled on her pen. She and Ruth were walking towards the west wing of the mansion. Abigail was taking notes so she would remember everything.

"Yes. We do not want the mansion to fall apart. You have to keep your eyes open for possible repairs. If you need anything you have to tell Mr. Collins. He will give you anything you need for the work that needs to be done. Do you remember how to get to his chamber?"

"Yes, although I haven't met him. I won't even know what he looks like. I might take him for a thief." Abigail said with a frown and Ruth laughed.

"Oh, dear, trust me. It's hard to pass him for a thief. Here, your keys." She said as she took Abigail's hand and placed the chain of keys there, "There is a gardener that comes every week. You need to let him in towards the back gardens and you need to pay him every week." She explained and Abigail nodded.

"You have to pay the bills every month and do not forget it. Mr. Collins will give you the money to pay them. He likes order. Do not make the mistake of forgetting that. Trust me." Ruth rolled her eyes as they carried on walking.

"Okay."

"You will have the Sunday free and you can leave if you want…Do whatever young women like you do. But oh, don't forget his newspaper. He reads it every morning." Ruth told her.

"Does he never come out?" Abigail answered and Ruth sighed.

"Sometimes."

Abigail shivered. The whole situation reminded her of the Phantom of the Opera. Was there something wrong with the man? She remained silent however and followed Ruth towards the kitchens.

* * *

Abigail raised her fork and took a bite of the chicken. Her eyes widened at the excellent taste and she looked at Mrs. Simpson who was watching her with satisfaction.

"My compliments to the cook." Abigail said as she picked up her napkin and wiped her lips.

"He is great, isn't he? I hired him myself." Ruth stated and Abigail laughed.

"It was obviously a very good choice."

Suddenly the cook himself came rushing in while carrying a set of extra cutlery and a plate.

"Jacques?" Ruth questioned as he set the plate at the head of the table and stepped back.

"What's this?" Ruth asked and just as the cook opened his mouth to speak a velvety voice cut him off.

"Miss Aston?" the voice was positively masculine and Abigail looked towards the entrance of the dining room for the source. A man stood there. He was tall with dark hair and his skin was perfectly pale. He was dressed in an immaculate dark suit and beneath the jacket his crisp white shirt was visible. A satin red scarf was peeking from his shirt instead of a tie and he had had his hands firmly clasped behind his back.

Abigail quickly stood up and Ruth shot a worried glance towards the man before she slowly stood as well.

"Mr. Collins, this is-…" Ruth started but the man's lips formed a smile as he took a few steps forward, his eyes on Abigail as he did so.

"Our new housekeeper." He finished for her and Ruth closed her mouth.

"Exactly." She mumbled and Abigail slipped from behind her chair as he approached.

"Forgive me. I am Barnabas Collins." He bowed slightly and Abigail blinked.

Stupidly she outstretched her hand for a shake and his black eyes went to her hand as she did so. He paused and looked at her hand intently for a moment before he slowly brought his hand from behind his back and took hers in it.

Abigail smiled but she almost gasped out loud at the coldness of his hand. When their hands made contact he breathed sharply through his nose and for a brief moment his lips tightened into a small frown. He lost the expression quickly though and his long, elegant fingers wrapped themselves around her hand and gave a polite squeeze before he released her.

"Nice to meet you." She nodded her head and her eyes inadvertently went to the golden pin that was attached to the scarf at his neck. A crest with the letter _C_ was engraved on it but she quickly averted her gaze when he tried to make eye contact with her.

She blinked and focused on his face before her eyes slowly widened in realization.

"Something the matter?" he asked with a small frown.

"Um…I am sorry but, you look exactly like the man in the painting." She said quietly and Barnabas smiled.

"The genes, I am sure. Shall we be seated?" he motioned towards the table and Abigail quickly nodded.

They took their seats and the cook quickly came in with Mr. Collins' plate.

"Is the food to your liking, Miss Aston?" Barnabas asked as he briefly looked at his food and gripped the glass of wine Ruth poured him instead.

"It's Abigail. And yes, it's very good." Abigail smiled.

"I am glad you think so." He said while obviously ignoring her offer to call her by her first name. She frowned at that but didn't comment on it as she carried on eating. Halfway though her meal she paused and looked up at Mr. Collins and then at his still full plate.

"You're not eating." She observed and Ruth paused with the fork halfway to her mouth and stared between the two of them.

"I find my appetite lacking this evening, Miss Aston." He answered as he briefly looked at his plate and then at her.

"Are you unwell?" Abigail asked and Ruth laughed suddenly, causing Abigail to jump in her seat.

"Our dear Mr. Collins always eats little food, Abigail. How else do you think he maintains his physic? Unlike me." Ruth said with a chuckle and Abigail saw Mr. Collins throwing a mild glare towards her direction before he brought his attention back to her.

"No worries, madam. I assure you my appetite is thriving. Just not tonight." He smiled a little at her and Abigail nodded in acceptance. She returned back to her food but she could still feel his gaze upon her. Abigail thought he was trying to see right through her with his sharp eyes.

"So, what unfortunate coincidence has brought you to our parts, Miss Aston?" he asked her at last without taking his eyes off her face.

"Your ad in the paper for a new housekeeper?" she offered mildly and he quirked an elegant eyebrow at that.

"Is that so? What did you do before your chose to join our household?" he asked as he twirled his glass around.

"Um…I've done various jobs. But I am really an artist." She replied and he cocked his head to the side in interest.

"An artist? Do you write?"

"No…I paint." She shook her head, "Since I was a girl I loved to paint."

"What made you give up on it?" he asked and she flushed.

"Um…lack of money?" she offered and that elegant eyebrow went up again, "I mean I know that I can paint. I've studied but…it's difficult to get recognition." She added and he pursed his lips.

"I see. Then what do you think of my home? What does your artistic instinct tells you?" he asked and she could detect that it was a trick question. Sadly she had nothing bad to say about his property.

"Well, I am not an architect, but I think it's beautiful." She answered and pride showed on his face.

"Yes, it is." He agreed as he stared at her. Abigail blinked and broke their eye contact and he suddenly stood up in a rush.

"Well, I will leave you so you can finish your meal." He said as he walked away from his chair, "Welcome to Collinwood, Miss Aston." He nodded towards Abigail and then turned to face Mrs. Simpson, "Once you're done, could I possibly see you in my study, Mrs. Simpson?" he said to the older woman who quickly nodded in reply.

"I bid you goodnight then." He called as he made his way out of the dining room, leaving the two women alone.

Abigail looked after him and the scent he left on his way made her shiver. That man was definitely peculiar. She didn't know if she should be scared or amazed. Or perhaps both.

**End of chapter 2**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Should I continue? Please review and tell me your thoughts! Expect a teaser with your review reply!**

**Xxx Lina)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! A huge thank you to: jzprr, blackstar778, TinkerbellxO, dionne dance, NikkiBee, sullsinger, Makrciana, fundamentallyloathsome, Zoek80, Jay , BellaMarieRosaCullen, 88dragon06, Draco Malfoy 16, yvje94, xBelekinax, VioletMorningStar and Leyshla Gisel. You are all amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The clock showed that it was four in the morning when Abigail woke up the next day. She stirred and turned to her right side, facing the windows. She slowly opened her eyes and sighed before something she hadn't noticed caught her eye. One of the windows was half open and the curtains were drawn back. She sat up slightly perplexed for she was certain that she had shut all the windows and had drawn the curtain closed before she went to bed. She sat up fully and looked at her door but it was closed. She gazed back at the window with a small frown before she pushed back the covers and stood up barefoot. She tiptoed to the window and looked outside. The window had the back garden as view but as Abigail peered outside she saw nothing out of the ordinary. It was eerily quiet. A soft breeze blew and she inhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves. She breathed in sharply through her nose and her nostrils caught a peculiar scent. Sandalwood and something else. It was a bit familiar. She quickly opened her eyes when she heard something scratching against the outer wall of the mansion, just above her window. Her head shot forward and she looked up but she saw nothing; only the night sky. Shaking her head at her own absurdity she pulled back and quickly shut the window. She always had the tendency to hear and imagine things that didn't exist.

She pulled the curtain closed and walked back to her bed, "Calm down." She muttered to herself as she got back under the covers and rested her head upon the pillow.

Sleep didn't come again and by seven she was already up and dressed. She looked out of the window and decided that it was her chance to take a look around the mansion. That way, she could ask Ruth anything she wanted before she left. She slipped on her flats and walked out of her room. She looked up and down the corridor and decided to head downstairs.

Several moments later she was at the grand staircase and her eyes almost reflexively went to the paintings again. Tentatively she raised her hand and touched one, feeling its texture before she quickly pulled her hand back. She wondered briefly if Mr. Collins would have a problem if she painted the house. Well, she needed to get supplies first but would he agree?

Stifling a sigh she turned away from the portraits and continued down the stairs. She unlocked the door with the keys Ruth had given her and pulled the heavy door open. She stepped outside and looked at the driveway and garden. Everything was so quiet and only the birds could be heard, chirping away. She smiled and looked towards the gates. A rolled up newspaper was on the ground by the gates and her eyes widened. She quickly headed over towards the gates and gathered the paper. She dusted it and turned to head back to the house. She breathed in deeply the fresh air and once she was in she exhaled slowly. She closed her eyes and wondered if she would be able to remember her way to Mr. Collins' room. She doubted but she had to try.

She took up the stairs quickly and once she was on the first floor she turned to her left. If she remembered correctly his room was a floor up and to the opposite direction of her bedroom. She climbed up the second flight of stairs until she got into a dark corridor. She winced at the darkness and wondered why there wasn't any light. Once her eyes adjusted to the dark she spotted a window to the far side of the corridor. She headed towards it and drew the curtain away. Immediately light flooded the previously darkened corridor and she breathed a sigh of relief. She turned back and it was then that she noticed the room that was just a few feet away. On the door the letter C was engraved in the dark wood and Abigail recalled the same crest on Mr. Collins' scarf.

Feeling a little satisfied that she had managed to locate his chambers she leaned down and placed the newspaper just by the closed door, not wanting to disturb him if he was asleep. She quickly pulled back and with a last look at the door she turned to leave. She almost jumped two feet in the air when the door was suddenly unlocked and thrust open. She gasped and turned around to face none other than Barnabas Collins himself. She immediately calmed down at the sight of him and smiled.

"You scared me, sir." She said and he gazed at her intently with his hand on the door before he replied.

"It was not my intention, Miss Aston, I assure you." He said quietly and made to take a step forward. He paused abruptly however, and his eyes fell onto the ground in front of him. Abigail watched as his hand tightened its hold on the door and frowned. His eyes were trained on the line of light that came from the window.

"Is-…"

"Could you please cover the window? I have a headache." He spoke in a low voice before she had the chance to speak and Abigail blinked before she looked at the window.

"Of course." She murmured as she walked over and pulled the curtain closed, darkening the corridor again.

"Much better. Thank you, my dear." He breathed as he tentatively stepped out of his room which, as Abigail noticed, was also dark.

"I apologize. That was my fault." Abigail said as she gazed at him. He was still in his nightclothes and he had a lush robe wrapped around his lean body.

"Was it? You're the reason of my headache, you say?" he asked her as he quirked and eyebrow and she smiled at his mild joke.

"No, I pulled the curtain." She chuckled as he pointed towards the window.

"I prefer the dark, Miss Aston. It's less tiring than the blinding day, don't you think?" he asked as he gazed at her inquiringly with his head cocked to the side.

"Um…" Abigail tried to move her eyes away from his in order to form a response but before she had the chance to do something else than sputtering like a fish he spoke.

"Thank you for the paper." He said quietly, saving her from an awkward response. Abigail nodded stupidly and watched as he turned and walked back to his room, shutting the door behind him with a soft thud.

* * *

Abigail gazed at the large television in front of her before she slowly raised her hand and brushed her finger over the dark screen. A line formed on the glass and she rubbed the dust between her fingers with a frown.

"Does anyone use this?" she asked Ruth who was sitting in an armchair reading the paper. The older woman looked up and shrugged.

"I do sometimes."

"No one else?" Abigail asked and Ruth paused.

"Um…I'm afraid so."

"Mr. Collins does not watch television then?" Abigail wondered out-loud and Ruth sighed.

"He prefers to read." Ruth answered quietly as she adjusted her glasses, "You're welcome to turn it on if you want." Ruth offered and Abigail shrugged.

"I don't particularly like watching television either." She said as she sat down too and looked around the room. Her gaze fell upon the regal fireplace but what really capture her interest was the portrait of the woman over it.

"Who is that?" Abigail asked and Ruth looked up. Her calm face shifted for a moment before she sighed.

"That was Mr. Collins' wife." She replied and Abigail turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"He…was married?"

"Hmm."

"What happened? Where is she?"

"I am afraid she is dead, my dear." Ruth said quietly and Abigail gasped.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that." She murmured as her gaze fell to the woman on the picture, "She was very pretty." Abigail observed.

"Yes, she was." Ruth nodded her head.

"How did she die?" Abigail asked and Ruth placed the newspaper down on the table in front of her.

"Supposedly she killed herself. She threw herself over a cliff. They never found the body though."

Abigail took in the information before she spoke, "Is that the reason why he never leaves the house?" she looked upstairs and Ruth bit her lip.

"It's not really my position to talk about such matters, child. Please, do not ever mention what I said to you tonight." Ruth whispered as she leaned close and looked at Abigail intently.

"Okay. I won't." Abigail nodded her head before she leaned over took the paper.

Her eyes scanned the first page and she frowned.

"Did you read this? A man was found dead in the woods." She said and Ruth nodded solemnly.

"I did. It's not the first time either." She murmured and Abigail looked at her in shock, "Just read the article and you'll understand." She flicked her hand towards the paper and Abigail started reading.

What she read made her shiver. It appeared that for the last few years there was a murder every once in a while. Every two months a man was found, always in the woods, and the police hadn't found the murderer just yet. The killings were always of a peculiar nature and the victims always had bite marks on their bodies, particularly on their necks. Abigail looked up at Ruth and frowned.

"Perhaps there's an animal out there?" she suggested and Ruth snorted.

"Like what?"

"A wolf?" Abigail suggested and Ruth sighed.

"It's possible…" she trailed off with a shrug before she groaned, "I have to pack a few of my things…"

"You want some help?' Abigail asked and Ruth nodded.

"Did you call the cleaning services you suggested?" she asked and Abigail nodded.

"Hmm…they will inform me of the cost in a couple of days." She replied as they stood up and headed for Ruth's room.

"Did you tell Mr. Collins about that?" Ruth asked as they started up the stairs.

Abigail paused, "I thought you were going to tell him." She frowned.

"Oh, no. You will. You're the new housekeeper, dear. You have to announce that two people cannot keep this house up and running without closing one of the wings." Ruth chuckled.

"How did you do it by the way? Cleaning all these rooms, I mean." Abigail asked as they walked down the hall.

"By completely wrecking my back and feet?" Ruth said and Abigail sighed.

"You're not helping me." She muttered as they entered Ruth's room.

"Well, it's true." Ruth said as she slowly moved towards the closet.

Abigail shook her head and started helping her with packing.

They were halfway done when a gentle knock on the open door interrupted them. Both women turned and faced Mr. Collins who stood there rigidly.

Abigail was the first to move and smile at him.

"Do you need something, sir?" she asked as she approached him while Ruth stared at him in contemplation.

Barnabas looked at Abigail and then at Ruth before he shook his head and took a deep breath, "I just need…" he trailed off as he closed his eyes and briefly covered his nose before he looked at Ruth, avoiding Abigail's gaze, "May I have a word, please?" he asked in a quiet tone and Ruth blinked before she nodded.

"In private." He looked at Abigail who tensed up. Realizing that she was unwanted for the moment she started backing out of the room.

"I'll…just be in my room. Call me when you're finished." She said uncomfortably as Barnabas made way for her to pass. He watched as she stepped out of the room and then slowly shut the door. Abigail stood in the hall for a moment, looking at the door before she headed towards her room.

Once she was in she went over to the window, leaving her door open and gazed outside. The sun had already set and it was dark and shrilly quiet out. She stayed there for quite sometime before her stomach growled. They hadn't eaten dinner yet and she was starving. Stifling a small sigh she exited her room to head for the kitchen but paused. What if Ruth called for her? She wouldn't be able to hear her. Groaning internally she turned to make her way back into her room. As she passed by Ruth's door however, she paused. The voices were louder and she could hear Mr. Collin's speaking in low tones.

"What were you thinking hiring that girl, Ruth? I told you what I think about-…"

"She was the only who applied for the job, Mr. Collins. And I think she is wonderful." Ruth replied quietly and Abigail frowned.

He wanted to talk about her?

"Her characteristics are not my concern, madam." Mr. Collins replied sharply and Abigail held her breath.

"What do you fear then, sir?" Ruth asked softly, "That you'll do something that you shouldn't do? You know my feelings towards that. Staying away from people won't solve the problem. You've been doing so well so far. I don't think that you should worry." Ruth's voice was soothing as if speaking to a wounded animal and Abigail knew that the woman cared deeply for that man.

"You don't understand." His voice was low and choked, "I can't stand being close to her. You cannot leave me here with her. I won't allow you to go."

Abigail gasped and took a step back from the door. She frowned and swallowed thickly in disappointment before she headed back towards her room. She shut the door and leaned against it.

So, he hadn't given his permission for Ruth to hire her? Then what was she doing there if he didn't want her as a replacement? Abigail banged her head against the door softly and closed her eyes. It was stupid to think that someone would ever want her. For anything. It turned out that she couldn't even keep a job and she hadn't even officially started yet. Angry tears gathered behind her eyelids at the thought of moving again and she violently pushed her body away from the door. She sat on her bed and buried her face in her hands. She squeezed her eyes shut as images from her childhood started coming back at her with a vengeance.

Flashbacks of her six year old self moving away from her second home came to her mind and she choked back a sob as she recalled the feeling of abandonment that had almost smothered her that day. The only thing that she had really wanted to take from that place had been an old tattered stuffed bunny that her supposedly _new mom_ had given to her on her first day there. She remembered clutching it to her chest as the car had driven away from the house. Her only belongings back then had been the old toy, a pair of pajamas and a couple of dresses that they had bought for her.

Abigail didn't recall the next home they took her to and she imagined that it was probably as temporary as the second one.

Suddenly a door being slammed violently pulled her from her morbid thoughts and she looked up. She stared at her door as footsteps approached and she quickly dried her cheeks with her hands. The footsteps were followed by a knock and she wiped at her eyes before she cleared her throat.

"Yes?" her voice was scratchy but she didn't care.

The door was opened and the face of Mr. Collins appeared, "Dinner is being served, Miss Aston. I'd imagine you're starving by now." He smiled a little but it was obviously forced and that made her angrier.

"Unfortunately I am not hungry at all, Mr. Collins. Is there anything you want from me before I retire?" she asked as she stood up from the bed and smoothed down her skirt. The man looked at her quizzically for a few moments with a frown.

"You're not hungry? Why is that? Are you not feeling well?" by then he had pushed the door completely open and Abigail took an unconscious step back.

"No, I am fine. I'm just not hungry." She shook her head as he came to stand close to her.

He had his hands behind his back as he gazed down at her until he released one of them and lifted it towards her face.

Abigail's eyes widened when his long finger brushed the skin just underneath her eye and she almost gasped out loud at his frozen touch.

"Why the tears then, my dear?" he asked as he rubbed the wetness between his fingers, his eyes locked on them before he replaced his hand behind his back.

"A headache." She replied quickly, "Is there something you wanted to speak to me about? My…duties perhaps?" she asked and he pursed his lips before he decisively shook his head.

"No." he replied as he took a look around the room. His eyes fell on her open window and he looked back at her with something akin to ire, "If I were you, I would keep the windows locked. Not just shut. The door too." He advised and she frowned, deeply perplexed by his words, "You're no longer in Boston, Miss Aston. Remember that." He said before he started backing away.

"It's Abigail." She said almost angrily and he smirked.

"Goodnight, Miss Aston." He replied stubbornly before he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Abigail rubbed her temples and sighed. So, was she getting fired or not? She hoped it was the latter.

**End of chapter 3**

**Author's note: So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and I'll reward you with a teaser of chapter 4! :D**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome, loves! I want to thank the following people for their support: RichelleBrinkley, KarenK, Onitsu Blackfeather, kitkat09, Makrciana, BellaMarieRosaCullen, TinkerbellxO, Leyshla Gisel, sullsinger, Zoek80, fundamentallyloathsome, NikkiBee, watergoddesskasey, blackstar778, Dionne dance, yvje94, xBelekinax, Jay D. Moore and 88dragon06, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_The room was covered in darkness as little Abigail sat, curled into a ball near the door of the bedroom she shared with her stepsister. The other girl, who was a few years older than her, was fast asleep but Abigail couldn't sleep. Not when her new parents were obviously arguing just a few feet away from the room._

"_I told you that we didn't need another child, Ana! I told you that we wouldn't be able to afford taking her! Why do you never listen to me?"_

"_Lower your voice!" the woman hissed at her husband and Abigail tightened her hold on the stuffed bunny in her arms._

"_No, I won't! Now she has to go and you are the one who has to tell her."_

"_I can't!" the woman gasped and Abigail sniffed as she pressed her face into the stuffed animal's fur._

"_You can. Find a way and send her back." The man's voice shook with finality and after that there was only silence._

_Abigail slowly raised her head and looked ahead. Her eyes were met with those of her stepsister who stared back at her sadly. She was awake too after all._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abigail's eyes flipped open and she let out a small gasp. Her gaze moved around the darkened room and she closed her eyes in relief when she recognized the place. It was just a dream…or a memory. No, it was a definitely a memory. That didn't happen often but when it did it always left her with bitterness.

She shook her head and pushed away the crimson covers before she stood up. She put on her slippers and looked at the clock.

_Five in the morning._

Sighing softly to herself she made her way out of the room and down the hall, clad only in her pajamas. She didn't bother stepping lightly because the house was so big that she was certain that none of the three residents could hear her.

Carefully and not afraid of the shadows, she made her way to the kitchen. She turned on the lights and headed over to the counter. She poured herself a glass of water and drank it slowly before she leaned against the table. She remained there for a few seconds before she walked out, turning the lights off on her way out.

Knowing that sleep was out of the question she headed over to the parlor. As she walked in she didn't bother turning on the lamps; she just headed straight for the television, the dim light of the moon her only guide. She turned the television on and stepped back with a small smile. Cartoons were on and she giggled as she turned to walk over to the couch.

As she made to sit down she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye and she let out a small scream. Next to the couch, on the lush chair, was a figure. A hand reached out and turned on the lamp next to the couch. Light fell on the figure and Abigail came face to face with Mr. Collins' handsome smile.

"Did I scare you?" he asked smoothly and Abigail let out a small chuckle of relief.

"A little. I thought I was alone." She said as she peered at him.

He was leaning back in the chair, his right leg over the left while balancing a book on his knee. He had his robe on and she could see his dark pants underneath its folds.

"What were you doing in the dark?" she asked him curiously and he motioned towards the book on his knee with an elegant hand.

"Reading, of course." He smiled yet again and Abigail wondered why. He was usually tight-lipped when he was at her presence. Most of the time anyway.

"Ah…You were reading in the dark?" she asked him cautiously and he let out a chuckle that made her shiver for some unknown reason.

"No, my dear. I had turned off the light just a few minutes ago. Just before you granted me with your presence." He replied and she nodded.

"I couldn't sleep." She offered as explanation to his unasked question.

"Hmm, why is that?" he asked as he uncrossed his legs and placed the book on the stand next to him.

"I don't know…Bad dream, I guess." She said quietly as her eyes shifted towards the book he had just left on the lamp stand.

_Shakespeare's Sonnets _

"You read Shakespeare?" she asked before she could stop herself and Mr. Collin's eyes drifted towards the book briefly.

"Hmm." He confirmed and Abigail blinked.

"Wow…Um, I mean, I always found myself reluctant to read the sonnets." She quickly said and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Why is that, Miss Aston?" he asked softly as he gazed at her with utmost interest.

"I…find it difficult to understand them sometimes." she said with a small shrug and his eyes narrowed before he leaned forward. Abigail tensed as he closed in on her but didn't move.

"_In faith, I do not love thee with mine eyes, for they in thee a thousand errors note, But 'tis my heart that loves what they despise, who in despite of view is pleased to dote. Nor are mine ears with thy tongue's tune delighted, nor tender feeling to base touches prone. Nor taste, nor smell, desire to be invited to any sensual feast with thee alone; But my five wits nor my five senses can dissuade one foolish heart from serving thee, who leaves unswayed the likeness of a man, thy proud heart's slave and vassal wretch to be. Only my plague thus far I count my gain, that she that makes me sin awards me pain." _He finished softly while staring at her and Abigail gaped at him.

"That…"

"Sonnet 141. You've heard of it, I presume." He said as he averted his eyes from her face and leaned back, away from her.

"Yes, of course. We studied it at school." She said as she cleared her throat.

"Would you like to tell me what those lovely verses mean?" he asked and she sputtered.

"But I told you that I can't-…"

"Try." He cut her off and then added quietly, "Indulge me, please."

She took a breath and then spoke, "It means that love does not always come with beauty. The poet does not see something worthy of love on the woman's features but he loves her nonetheless. His heart is hers." She said softly and he smirked.

"Precisely." He murmured as he gazed at her, "I think you've underestimated your abilities, Miss Aston." He said as he leaned over and slipped the remote control out of her hand. She let him and he turned off the television before he stood up. He placed the remote on the stand, picked up his book and beckoned her to follow him.

"Come with me then." He said quietly and Abigail quickly stood up.

She followed him in silence towards the stairs and they walked quietly until they reached a large room. He invited her in and as soon as she stepped inside she gasped.

"Christ." She murmured as Barnabas shut the door and approached her.

"My personal library." He said quietly as he stepped towards the shelves and ran his hand over the spines of the books, "A far more interesting solution to insomnia than that dreadful moving screen contraption, I assure you." He muttered and Abigail chuckled. At the sound he turned to look at her from over his shoulder with a small smile.

"Don't you agree?" he asked and she nodded. His small smile widened and he outstretched his arms with a flourish.

"You may pick any book from here at any time as long as you don't lose it." He told her.

"Thank you." She said gratefully and he inclined his head before he placed his book on one of the shelves.

As she gazed at him she couldn't help but ask him about what she had heard.

"May I ask you something?" she asked quietly and he paused.

"Of course."

Abigail took a few steps closer to him but when he took a step back she paused and didn't move any closer.

"Are you absolutely certain that you want me in your house, sir?" she asked and he inhaled sharply before he narrowed his eyes in contemplation.

"I wouldn't have agreed for you to come here otherwise." He told her and then he frowned, "Why?"

"I will be honest; I heard a small part of your conversation with Mrs. Simpson and I-…" she closed her mouth when he raised a hand up to stop her.

"You must understand something about me, Miss Aston." He started and she bit the inside of her lip nervously.

"I am not used to being around…people. I prefer to be alone. Your arrival has been most surprising to me. Please forgive me if I've made you uncomfortable. It was not my intention, I assure you." He said to her and Abigail frowned.

"Why are you alone?" she couldn't help but ask and he chuckled quietly.

"Some other time, my dear. Some other time." He said with amusement and Abigail flushed.

"I will leave you to it then. Have a nice day." He said to her before he walked past her and out of the door swiftly.

Abigail was left to stare after him in curiosity.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abigail was sipping her cup of coffee when Ruth came into the kitchen carrying a small bag.

"Good morning." She greeted and Abigail smiled.

"Good morning. What's this?" she asked and Ruth smiled back.

"I am leaving for a few days to visit my daughter. I will be back."

"You will?" Abigail was confused.

"Hmm."

"I thought you were retiring."

"I am. But I am going to stay and help you for the first few months." Ruth said as she poured some coffee for herself.

"Oh." Abigail murmured, "Mr. Collin's told you to stay, right? He doesn't trust me, does he?" she asked and Ruth frowned.

"Of course he trusts you, dear. He just thought that you'll need some help. Once you're used to this old thing here-…"

"Don't call it that. I think it's beautiful." Abigail interjected and Ruth chuckled.

"He thinks so too. Anyway, I'm only staying to help you. Now, do you need me to bring you something from Boston?" she asked and Abigail's eyes brightened.

"I need some paints." She blurted out and Ruth laughed.

"Just write everything down. I'll have my daughter pick them up for you."

Abigail grinned and nodded, "Thank you so much."

Ruth simply patted her arm before she brought her cup to her lips.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A few days later…_

It was chilly outside and it was after midnight but that didn't stop Abigail from taking a walk in the garden. The wind was cool and the smell of roses floated in the air, making the darkness a little friendlier. Abigail arrived at the edge of the garden, just a few feet away from the iron door that separated the mansion grounds from the woods. She looked straight ahead and she couldn't help but shiver at the sight of the tall, thick trees in front of her. She hugged her arms and bit her lip, wondering what it would feel like to be out there. Not giving it another thought, she headed over to the door and pulled it open before she stepped out.

She looked up and down the narrow path before she proceeded to walk further inside the woods. The lights of the mansion barely illuminated her way but she kept walking.

_Just a few more steps. _She thought before a sound to her left made her pause dead in her tracks. She stopped walking and turned towards it. She focused her eyes but she saw nothing.

Another sound, akin to footsteps came from her right and she quickly turned towards it. A movement caught her eye and she froze.

"Jesus." She whispered as she took a step back.

Abigail's eyes widened when she saw the movement again, this time through the trees and took a fearful step back. Her frantic gaze scanned the periphery but the only thing she could register was darkness and the tall shadows of the trees. The sound came again and as she strained her ear she was certain that it was something akin to a hiss. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and shivers went up and down her spine as she heard more rustling coming from the woods. She looked ahead and squinted, trying to see if there was something out there or if all of it was a figment of her imagination. As she narrowed her eyes and leaned slightly forward a strong wind blew and messed up her hair, bringing stray locks in front of her eyes. She pushed them away with an annoyed huff and then she focused forward again. It was then that she screamed for she was certain that the shadow of a person was standing just a few feet away from her and he or she was breathing heavily.

In her panic to get back, her feet got tangled in some leaves and she cried out loudly. She staggered and she would have fallen down if it hadn't been for two strong arms that wrapped themselves around her waist to steady her. She screamed again but the person holding her hushed her quietly.

"Shh, I've got you." The person's voice was definitely male and smooth and for some reason it made her even more alert. She quickly turned around only to come face to face with Mr. Collins. Her eyes widened both in relief and surprise and she swallowed thickly before she spoke.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she looked carefully around them, silently wondering how he had gotten there.

"Did I scare you, my dear?" he asked and he grimaced for he realized that he was still holding her waist. He pulled his hands away as if burned and Abigail frowned briefly.

"Yes…What are you doing out here so late?" she asked him and he straightened his shoulders while fixing his dark jacket.

"I could ask you the same question, Miss Aston." He shot back and she could do nothing but stare at him. Could she possibly tell him that something had pulled her out there in the middle of the night? No, she didn't think so.

"Um…I was just taking a walk." She said at last and he looked at her with doubt.

"In the woods?"

"Why are you out here?" she asked and he slid his hand in his pocket. He produced a handkerchief and dabbed at his lips for no obvious reason before he pointed towards the trees.

"I thought I heard something." He said as his eyes focused on the darkness ahead.

"Oh…I heard something too." She whispered and he turned his gaze to her.

"What did you hear?" his face was serious.

"Um…a hiss? Growl, perhaps? I am not sure. But there was something there." She said shakily and he sighed.

"It was probably an animal. Come on. Let's head back inside." He told her quietly as he slowly outstretched his hand for her to take.

Abigail looked at it for a moment before she slipped her hand in his. He tensed momentarily before he wrapped his cold fingers around her hand.

Abigail shivered and looked down at their joined hands, "Your hand is cold." She commented as they headed back to the house.

"Hmm." Was his only acknowledgement and she frowned.

The return to the mansion was heavy with silence and unanswered questions.

**End of chapter 4**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please review and I'll reward you with a sneak peek!**

**Any ideas why he was out there? Hmm?**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, loves! Welcome back. How are you? I hope well.**

**A huge thank you to the following people for their support: JackSparrowsWench92, BellaMarieRosaCullen, Katie cat. Makrciana, jzprr, yvje94, Zoek80, Echo Mendiguren, lazymazy, fundamentallyloathsome, blackstar778, Jay D. Moore, sullsinger, TinkerbellxO, Leyshla Gisel, 88dragon06 and watergoddesskasey.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows. No profit is made. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was raining heavily when Abigail finished her morning chores and stepped into the parlor with a cup of coffee. She placed it on the table and walked over to the window. She looked out and she frowned when she noticed that there was a man next to the car. She watched as he closed his umbrella and slipped into the driver's seat, obviously waiting for someone.

Was Mr. Collins going out? That would be a surprise, especially with such weather.

Footsteps from behind her made her look away from the window.

"Miss Aston?" Barnabas voice rang smoothly in her ears as she turned to face him. He was dressed in a dark suit and he wore black leather gloves while holding an umbrella in his hand.

"Yes?" she dislodged her tongue from the roof of her mouth when she noticed that he was gazing at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"I shall be going out…" he trailed off and Abigail gazed at the window.

"It's raining."

"Rain does not bother me." He smiled, "Besides, I need to visit the office and supervise the business. I will be back for dinner." He told her and she nodded.

"Very well." She agreed and he turned to leave but then he paused.

"Miss Aston?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Shall we have dinner together?" he asked and Abigail was surprised. He usually ate alone.

"Um…of course. Any particular preference?" she asked and he smiled as he shook his head.

"Whatever you like." He said and his eyes lingered on her for a little while longer than they usually did before he turned and walked away.

Abigail turned towards the window again and watched as he headed towards the car and smoothly slipped into the backseat. The driver started the car and soon they were pulling out of the driveway.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abigail raised her fork to her mouth, knowing full well that the man across from her was still gazing at her. Resisting the urge to frown she kept eating, trying to ignore the fact that his food was untouched. The only thing she saw him consuming that evening was the wine he had opened for them both.

When she realized that he didn't intend to stop looking at her she paused and looked up at him. His eyes left her lips and went to her mouth immediately, focusing on her.

"You're not eating again." She stated and he only smiled.

"Never mind that." He waved an elegant hand and she frowned deeply.

"Isn't the food to your liking?" she asked and he took a sip from his glass before he shook his head.

"You said yesterday that you wanted to talk to me about something." He changed the subject and she pursed her lips, trying to recall what he meant.

"Um…" she put her fork down, "Oh, yes. I took the liberty of calling to a cleaning service." She said and it was his turn to frown.

"Why?" he asked and she almost gaped at him.

"Uh…to help clean the house. It's too large for me to manage it on my own." She replied and his lip curled in derision.

"Absolutely not." He said as he leaned back in his chair.

"But why? It will be so much easier if I had some help-…"

"I am not allowing strangers in my home, Miss Aston. Ruth will be back soon and she will help you with everything there is to do. Mr. Gerard, our cook, can also be of help." He dismissed her suggestion and she sighed in agitation.

"Mr. Collins, Ruth is not-…"

"I said my final words, Miss Aston. Let us not continue this tedious discussion, please." He raised a pale hand to stop her and she shut her mouth as heat flushed her cheeks. He hadn't even heard her for God's sake!

"Now, have you found any interesting book while in my library?" he asked pleasantly as if he had not just dismissed her like a three-year old.

"Yes." She answered, her lips barely moving as she picked up her knife and cut into her beef a little more powerfully than necessary.

"Which one?"" he asked with curiosity as he watched her carefully.

"It's actually a history book." She replied, a little more calmly.

"Ah...a woman of my own heart." He smiled and Abigail looked up at that a little quickly. He only grinned at her, his lips pulling back to show off his white teeth.

"You like history then?" she asked, taking her eyes from his smile. She focused on her wine glass instead, it was much safer.

"I do." He nodded, "What period is your book about?" he asked her and she looked up at him.

"Um…medieval times."

"Aah. An interesting era." He commented and Abigail snorted. His eyebrow went up at her unlady- like response.

"Beg pardon? Was something funny?" he asked with slightly narrowed eyes and Abigail shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I don't find witch-hunts and superstitious people interesting." She explained herself and Barnabas' eyes widened a little.

"So, you don't believe in witchcraft." It was a statement and Abigail chuckled softly.

His eyes fluttered slightly at the sound but it went unnoticed by her as she shrugged and looked away.

"No, I don' think that witchcraft is real. I only believe in cruel people and jealousy. Magic potions and evil spirits do not exist."

"Believe me, Miss Aston, they do exist." Barnabas' voice was low and it made her frown.

"Surely you don't believe that." She said lightly.

"I do." He said as he tapped his long fingers lightly upon the white tablecloth, "So, you don't believe in heaven and hell then as well?" he asked and she paused.

"Heaven and hell are upon this earth, Mr. Collins. We make our own heaven or hell." She replied quietly and he inhaled sharply at that.

"Can't say that I disagree with the first." He muttered before he looked up at her again, "So, you don't believe that we have souls either then." He said slowly as he stared at her intently.

"No, I do." She replied as she twirled her glass upon the table, "But I don't think that they go to heaven or hell."

"How so?" he asked as his gazed burned her with its depth. She staggered for a moment, slightly uncomfortable under his gaze.

"I just…Because they don't die. They are immortal." She replied at last and he made a strange noise in the back of his throat before he looked away from her. He suddenly seemed eager for something.

"Right." He murmured, "Right. Well, then…" he rose quickly from his chair and removed the napkin from his lap, "I bid you goodnight." He said to her quietly before he walked away, his shoulders tense.

Abigail stood as well and watched him as he made his hasty retreat, wondering what she had said wrong.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abigail smiled in triumph as she looked at the brand new light bulb in front of her. She wiped her hands on her apron and then grasped onto the ladder. She started climbing down but then the ladder started shaking along with the entire house. She turned her head around and looked at the vase of flowers just a few feet away and gasped as it swayed precariously on its table.

"Earthquake." She whispered as she looked up at the chandelier. It swayed back and forth with force.

The ladder started trembling with more intensity and Abigail's hands started sweating as she held onto it to keep her balance. The unsettling sound of the quake along with the various objects falling off their places made her cry out in alarm.

Footsteps approaching made her look down and her eyes widened when she saw Mr. Collins coming down the hall.

"What in heavens!" he exclaimed as he held onto a threshold and looked up at her, "Get down!" he almost barked and she quickly nodded. It was not an easy task however for her legs were shaking. She stumbled a little but managed to get down from the ladder. She stepped backwards towards him just as the vase fell off the edge of the table. A cold hand wrapped itself around her waist and hauled out of the way. The expensive vase fell just a few feet away from her feet, breaking into a million little pieces. Some of them found their way onto Abigail's bare feet and she hissed. Small pieces pierced through her skin, cutting her and making her jump. She held onto the freezing hand holding her and looked down at her feet. Small welts of blood were running down her skin, staining the luxurious rug and she winced.

"Damn." She cursed but then she noticed that the earthquake had stopped and everything was quiet apart from the heavy breathing of the person holding her.

Slowly she turned and looked at Barnabas but he wasn't looking at her face. His eyes were trained intently on her feet. His eyes were dark, his pupils dilated and his nostrils flared with every rugged breath he took. His lips were parted and his hold around her waist tightened like a vice as she tried to turn around.

"Mr. Collins?" she whispered but the only response she received was the sharp pressure of his fingertips as they bit into her skin even through her clothing. She tried to twist out of his hold but he held her still as his tongue slipped out to wet his lower lip.

"Are you alright?" she asked with persistence and he quickly looked up at her, his eyes still dazed, pupils still dilated.

His eyes were impossibly dark and they made her shiver. His cold hand was still digging into her skin but he gradually loosened his hold and raised his free hand to trail a single finger down her cheek briefly before he pulled it back and slowly slid down her body until he was kneeling in front of her. His eyes were trained on her feet as he slipped his hand into his pocket and produced a dark green handkerchief. He dabbed it over the cuts and Abigail noticed that his hand was shaking as he did so.

"They are not deep." His voice sounded strange, deeper, almost like a low growl and she felt her heartbeat accelerating.

"G-good. I will clean them." She said as she quickly pulled her foot from his reach, not having noticed that he had wrapped his free hand around her calf. His fingers brushed against the cuts as she pulled her foot away and blood got smeared on his fingertips.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly and he looked at his hand, now stained with her blood. She watched as his nostrils flared and he swallowed hard before he looked up at her.

His eyes were even darker than before.

"I shall go check the house for any damages." He said hoarsely and she noticed that he made no move to wipe his hand clean. He simply released her calf, stood up, looked at her briefly and then turned on his heel. He disappeared down the hall before she could take another breath.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once Abigail was done with cleaning the cuts, she exited her bathroom and headed for the kitchen. It was empty.

She walked away, determines to find Mr. Collins and ask if there were any problems. She searched almost the entire house which took her more than half an hour before she made it to his room. She knocked and waited but he didn't answer. She knocked again but she was met with silence only.

Frowning, she put her hand on the doorknob and tried to turn it but it wouldn't budge. It was locked.

"Mr. Collins?" she called but again he didn't answer. Sighing she turned away from the door and looked at the ground. She staggered when she noticed a few dark drops on the floor. She leaned down and touched one stain. She pulled her hand back and rubbed the liquid between her fingers as her eyes slowly widened.

Blood.

She looked down again and followed the drops until she was face to face with the bedroom door again.

"What in hell?" she whispered, genuinely worried that something might have happened to him. She stood up and knocked again but it wasn't a surprise when the only thing she was met with was deafening silence.

Deciding that it was of no use standing there, she slowly walked away.

Only when her footsteps were far away did the door click open A pair of midnight dark eyes stared after her in sheer exhaustion.

Barnabas' hand tightened impossibly around the doorknob as he stood there until his fist broke through the bronze knob and shattered it into pieces.

**End of chapter 5**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! What did you think? Please review and you'll get a sneak peek!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Welcome, my dears! I'd like to thank: Cherrysoft, clarali, 88dragon06, LooksthatkillA7XGoblinQueen, lazymary, sullsinger, Jay D. Moore, fundamentallyloathsome, Makrciana, Sparklingtears, Echo Mendiguren, blackstar778, watergoddesskasey, TinkerbellxO, ChangeInTheHouseOfFlies, yvje94, BellaMarieRosaCullen, Leyshla Gisel and duckie9848.**

**Thank you all for your comments and encouragement.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Abigail put away the bucket of soapy water and looked at the parlor. It was perfect. She smiled in satisfaction and looked out of the window. It was raining; again. She bit her lip and looked at the stairs. Taking a deep breath she put away the mop and slowly made her way towards the study.

A few moments later she was standing in front of the closed door. She hesitated though. She hadn't seen Mr. Collins for two days. If she didn't know better she would think that he wasn't in the house but she knew that he was there. She had visited the library twice but she hadn't crossed paths with him; not once.

She took a deep breath and shook her head.

_It's my job, isn't it? To clean and keep everything in perfect condition. _

Nodding to herself she raised her fist and knocked once.

"Come in, Miss Aston." Came the quiet reply and Abigail's eyes widened in surprise. She pushed the door open and peered inside. He was sitting behind his desk in his always immaculate clothing. Some papers were laid in front of him but as she walked in he looked up at her, averting his gaze from them.

"What is it?" he asked and she noted that he had the window wide open. Raindrops and wind were rattling against the windowsill but he didn't seem to mind the chilly air.

"Um, aren't you cold?" she asked him as she stepped closer to his desk.

He chuckled and leaned back in his lush chair, "No, my dear. How can I be of service?" He asked her and she paused.

"I have cleaned most of the house in these past couple of days and I was wondering if you wanted me to clean up your room." She said with a small smile.

Barnabas frowned, "That won't be necessary." He shook his head and she frowned.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." He said and a muscle in his cheek twitched as they stared at each other.

"It's just…I saw some stains outside your door and I was wondering if your room.-…"

"The stains were of my blood, my dear. I cut myself while shaving. I assure you that I cleaned them myself." He answered firmly and Abigail hesitated.

"So, I-…"

"You can rest... I assure you that my room is in perfect condition. But I thank you for your consideration." He offered a small smile but his voice was low and almost strained.

Abigail blinked but nodded nonetheless, "Alright…Excuse me then." She murmured as she turned to leave but then paused, "When is Ruth coming back, sir?" she asked and he smiled, a little more at ease.

"In a couple of days, I believe." He replied and she gave another nod before she turned to leave.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abigail bit her lip as she finally arrived at the long corridor. She carefully placed the bucket down and walked over to the window. She pulled it open and then turned to look at the closed door. She took a deep breath and reached out towards the doorknob. She hesitated but after a few moments she grasped it and turned it. Nothing.

Stifling a sigh of irritation she turned back towards the window and picked up the cloth. She carefully pulled the curtain away and started cleaning the glass. She kept darting glances towards the shut door but she knew that didn't have the right to barge in his room when he had specifically told her not to.

Sighing she focused on the window and before she knew it she was done. She smiled and then stepped backwards. In her haste she knocked the bucket of water over, knocking it off its place. The soapy water spluttered across the floorboards and slowly slid under the shut door.

Abigail gasped and cursed loudly as she quickly leaned down and started dabbing the floor with her cleaning cloth. It was of no use though as the water had already slipped under the door of Mr. Collins' room.

She quickly stood up and with hurried movements she pushed the carpet away from the door. It wasn't soaked at least.

She straightened and contemplated on her course of action. She touched her apron pocket and silently wondered if the key to his room was in the chain of keys Ruth had given her. She pulled out the chain and gazed at the keys before she started trying them one by one.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abigail fixed the luxurious bed covers and stepped back from the king sized bed. She perused the room, wondering if she had misplaced any of his things before she turned towards the door.

"Oh My God!" she exclaimed as she came face to face with none other than Barnabas Collins himself. She hadn't hurt him coming in.

"You forgot to fluff the pillows." He said gruffly as he looked at her intently.

"I am sorry?" she stuttered.

"I did not stutter, Miss Aston." He told her in an authoritative tone and she almost gulped.

"Fluff you pillows, sir?"

"Well since you found it prudent enough to enter my room without my permission when I had specifically declined your services, it only seems fair that you fluff my pillows too, don't you think?" he told her and Abigail shook her head.

"I know that you didn't want me to-…"

"But you did it anyway." He cut her off with a raised eyebrow as he slowly removed his coat and threw it towards his bed.

"I can explain. I had a cleaning accident and water got spilled all over the floor. I had to come in and clean it. And then, since I was already in I just did some tidying up. I didn't touch anything." She said quickly and he took a step closer to her.

He took a deep breath and slowly closed his eyes as he stepped even closer. When he opened them again they were much darker and the pupils were barely distinguishable from the irises.

"I never accused you of going though my belongings, Miss Aston." He told her albeit a bit lowly and she looked away from his eyes.

"It's Abigail." She muttered and when she looked back his eyes were back to normal and he wore a small smile on his lips.

"Is it?"

"Yes." She nodded and he inclined his head.

"Very well…Abigail." He said softly before he stepped back from her and stepped to the side.

"I am sorry again." She said quietly and he only looked at her as she picked up her things and walked out of the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Days later…_

Abigail rushed down the grand staircase just as several knocks assaulted the door. She quickly crossed the space to the hall and after a moment's hesitation she pulled the door open. Three people were standing there; a man and two women.

"Yes?"

"We're here to work in the house." The man said and Abigail blinked.

"Madame?" the man prompted when she remained silent.

Abigail stared at the three people incomprehensively, trying to understand why they were there.

"I am sorry. Who sent you again?" she asked and the man looked at his two female companions before he rolled his eyes.

"McCarthy services? You called and asked for help with this house." He answered and Abigail's eyes widened.

"No, no! I cancelled it. I called and I specifically said that there is no reason for you to be here." She said hastily.

"That's not what we know, miss. Since you made us come all the way here, we expect to at least be paid half our money." He said and Abigail stared horrified.

"But-…"

"Miss Aston?" Barnabas' voice cut her off and she turned to look at him as he stood at the top of the stairs, "Please inform these people that they will get their money through a courier and then escort them out. I'll be waiting for you in my study." He told her brusquely, obviously angry.

Abigail swallowed hard and did as she was told. Once she had shut the door she reluctantly made her way to his study. The door was ajar when she arrived there and she pushed it open further. She stepped inside and came to stand a few feet away from him.

He had his back to her and didn't turn as he started talking in a quiet voice, "You didn't follow my orders." It was a statement and Abigail's anger flared.

"Of course I did. I cancelled the appointment after you told me that you didn't consent with my suggestion." She said hotly, already fed up with him ignoring her for days and then ordering her into his study with the intention of scolding her like a child.

He suddenly turned and his pale face was hard, his dark eyes unfathomable, "If you did then why did they come here today?"

"It was their mistake! Not mine. I will pay them since I am obviously the one to blame." She said angrily and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Is that so? With what money? You haven't even received your first paycheck yet." He told her but his tone was not mocking, it was simply blunt.

"Then they'll have to wait, won't they? Is there anything else?" she asked through gritted teeth and he paused, taking his time to regard her carefully.

"Are you upset with me, Miss Aston?" he asked at last and she pursed her lips.

"What do you think?" she replied boldly and his eyes darkened.

"My, my, such impertinence from such a little girl." He commented lowly as he took a few steps closer.

"I am not-.."

"When I tell you to do something that has to do with my household you will do it, Miss Aston. Is that clear?" he murmured and his voice was as smooth as flowing honey as he came to loom over her.

Abigail swallowed hard and nodded.

"I will let this go but it won't happen again. You're not here to make decisions. You're here to help me keep this place up. Please do not confuse my fondness for you as leave to do as you please. I've already forgiven you once, remember?" he said softly as his hand slipped up and grasped her chin, his frozen thumb barely brushing over her skin.

Abigail remained silent once she was reminded of the fact that she had entered his room when he had specifically told her not to.

"Oh yes, you do remember, don't you, my dear?" he said with a small smirk before he released her, "Good."

"Of course I remember. And I am not impertinent!" she blurted out and he cocked an eyebrow, "And fondness? For me? I hardly think that it true, sir." She said and his eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think you like me, Mr. Collins. I don't think that you can even stand me sometimes." She said hotly and he frowned before he turned away from her.

"Such nonsense." He muttered and her eyes widened.

"Nonsense? I don't think so. You disagree with everything I propose to do in the house, you're calling me a liar… hell, you can't even call me by my first name!"

"You're wrong. I have my reasons for not wanting other people-…"

"Then would you please tell me? Because I will tell you this; this house cannot be looked after by a single person." She said and he turned back to face her.

"Ruth will be back-…"

"When?" she cut him off and his expression turned angry.

"Are you questioning my sincerity?"

"You're questioning mine. Is she ever coming back or are you just telling me this in order for me not to ask questions?"

Barnabas let out a small chuckle, "Please calm down, my dear. Of course she's coming back."

"Will you please believe me then?" Abigail said after a moment and he sighed.

"Of course." He murmured before he reached up and massaged his temple, "We shall put another add in the paper then. We need another person. Do you agree?" he said and she nodded softly.

"And I'm sorry for making you think that I do not like you…Abigail." He said softly and she quickly looked up at him. She blinked and then quickly averted her eyes.

"I'm sorry for yelling." She apologized back and he nodded his head.

"We are square then, yes?" he offered a smile and she visibly relaxed.

"Indeed."

"Friends then?" he asked tentatively and Abigail watched as he slowly outstretched his hand, his long elegant fingers poised for a shake. Hesitantly she placed her hand in his and he immediately closed his fingers around her smaller hand and squeezed.

Abigail completely forgot about the unnatural coldness of his hand and concentrated on his warm gaze that was trained fixatedly on her face instead.

**End of chapter 6**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I know it's shorter than my usual chapters but I have revision and I didn't want to leave you hanging.**

**Review and I promise you that you will love the next chapter! Oh, did I mention the teaser you will receive?**

**So, press that button!**

**Until then!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome back, darlings!**

**I want to thank: jzprr, sullsinger, clarali, HellsingValentine28, anonymous, Dionne dance, Babygirl555, 88dragon06, yvje94, fundamentallyloathsome, SparklingTears, Jay D. Moore, LooksthatkillA7XGoblinQueen, duckie9848, Leyshla Gisel, Cherrysoft, watergoddesskasey, blackstar778, TinkerbellxO, BellMarieRosaCullen, sullsinger and jzprr.**

**You are all amazing and I apologize for the wait. Blame it on my exams!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Abigail was startled when an elegant hand appeared in front of her face and gently placed a hundred dollar bill upon the table next to her cup of steaming coffee. She looked up with surprise and found a smiling Barnabas looking down at her.

"What's this?" she asked as she picked up the money.

"I sent some of my coats to the dry cleaner's a few days ago. If you would be so kind as to bring them back for me, Miss…I mean Abigail." He corrected himself in time and she smiled.

"I will. It's no problem…But I don't know where it is."

"The cook will give you directions, my dear." Barnabas said as he stepped slightly back.

"Okay…Coffee?" she asked and the pale man looked at the dark liquid in her cup before he looked at her.

"No, thank you. I don't have a taste for it." He replied as he hastily clasped his hands behind his back and smiled tightly at her.

"Oh…What _do_ you have a taste for?" she asked and he let out a small laugh as he turned and started walking away from her.

"Do not forget the clothes, Abigail." He simply said before he disappeared.

Abigail sighed, picked up the money and headed off to find the cook.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abigail sent her broken umbrella a death glare as she balanced the heavy clothes in her hands. She slipped a hand into her drenched coat pocket and produced her keys. She unlocked and pushed the heavy door open before she threw the ruined umbrella in a corner. She shut the door with her hip and looked down at the bagged clothes. Thank God the bags were waterproof.

She pushed her wet hair away from her face and wrestled with her soaked coat. A pair of hands appeared out of nowhere and took the bags from her. She looked up and smiled.

"Thank you." She told Jacques who nodded and put the clothes in a nearby chair. He walked away without a word and Abigail frowned. He was really quiet and most of the times it was like he wasn't even there.

"What in heavens happened to you, my dear?" Mr. Collins' voice rang in her ears and she turned around to face him. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking down at her with a frown.

"It's raining." She shrugged as she placed her wet coat over her arm.

"I am aware of that." He said with amusement as he took a few steps closer.

"My umbrella broke." She explained and his sharp gaze went to the discarded umbrella by the door.

"Hmm. You should put on dry clothes. You'll catch your death." He told her quietly before he turned and walked away as silently as he arrived.

Abigail stared at his back before she grimaced.

"I don't get sick…" she muttered before she headed towards her room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A day later…_

"I told you." Barnabas said as she sneezed for the tenth time that afternoon.

She was in his library, looking at books, when he had entered and seated himself in a chair.

"Told me what?" she asked as she produced a handkerchief and wiped at her running nose.

"That you'll catch a cold." He said simply as he crossed his right leg over his left and regarded her with a small smirk.

"I'm fine." She insisted as she sniffed and went back to shifting through books.

"Hmm. Very well." He replied casually and she nodded, "Are you looking for something in particular?" he asked her as he stood up and approached her from behind. Abigail tensed at his close proximity but didn't turn around to face him. His presence would have been throttling if it had been radiating heat; he was unnaturally cool.

"No…I am not concentrated enough to read." She said hoarsely after a moment and her eyes widened. She cleared her throat but it was no use.

"Because you're sick." He said loudly and she sighed.

"I am not sick." She cleared her throat again and he clicked his tongue in irritation.

"We should call a doctor." He said and she quickly turned around to face him. The movement made her dizzy and made her head throb.

"It's just a cold." She said as she rubbed her temples and looked up at him.

"Yes, but…Are you alright?" he asked when she touched her throat and let out a loud cough.

"Fine." She muttered but the coughing didn't stop.

Abigail thrust a hand against the bookshelf to balance herself and she kept coughing until she had difficulty to breathe. Her lungs were burning from the effort of taking in enough air and her throat felt like it was closing up, making it impossible for her to inhale.

"You're not alright." She vaguely heard his voice saying but all she could concentrate on was how to breathe deeply through her nose. She placed the handkerchief against her mouth as she gasped for breath for God knew how long when all of a sudden a glass of water appeared out of nowhere.

"Drink." Barnabas said as he pulled her hand away from her mouth and handed her the glass. Abigail took a long sip and the coughing calmed down somewhat. The burning in her throat didn't falter though and she started panicking. Even in her childhood the coughing fits hadn't been that bad.

Barnabas' cool hand touched her forehead and he frowned when she shuddered, "You're hot." He stated as he grabbed her elbow to help her lean away from the bookshelf.

"I don't…" she shook her head as she placed her own hand against her forehead.

"Trust me, you do." He said as he pulled her firmly away and walked them out of the library, "You need to rest. I shall call a doctor." He told her and she vaguely nodded her head as they headed towards her room.

He managed to place her upon the bed before everything went black.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When she woke up, she fought hard to open her eyes. Every bone in her body was aching and her throat was itchy. Her nose was still running and she vaguely felt around for a handkerchief. Someone put one in her hand and she looked up.

Barnabas was there, looking somewhat unsettled as she brought the handkerchief to her nose.

"Thank God. How are you feeling?" he asked her as he placed his hand upon her forehead.

"Not good." She murmured as she sniffed and looked around.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked as she tried to sit up.

"Please do not move, my dear. The doctor's said that you need to stay in bed or it's the hospital for you." The pale man said and then his gaze went to the door.

A gentle knock was heard and then the cook walked in with a tray.

"Thank you." Barnabas said as he walked around her bed and took the tray from him.

"Should I help, sir?" Jacques asked in his heavy accent.

"No, you may go." Barnabas said with a small frown but the cook seemed hesitant to do as he was told.

"Are you sure-…?"

"Yes! You may leave." Barnabas cut him off with a sharp glare and the other man nodded softly before he walked out.

Barnabas stared after him before he turned towards the bed. He placed the tray on the nightstand and then sat down next to her, albeit a bit rigidly.

"What's wrong with me?" Abigail asked as she placed a hand on her throat and massaged gently.

"A very nasty cold. Now…" he reached for the bowl of soup and Abigail tensed.

"I can't eat that." She shook her head and he frowned.

"You must."

"I am not hungry."

"That is not the point. You need to eat in order to take your antibiotics." He said as he waved towards the medicine next to the tray.

"I am sorry." She blurted out and he paused.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"For causing trouble. I don't get sick…Usually." She said and Barnabas paused.

"There is no need to apologize." He said as he shifted closer with the bowl. He looked questionably between her and the soup, as if he was not sure how to proceed from there.

Abigail quickly sat up and reached weakly for the bowl, "I'll take it." She said as she took the bowl and brought it close. Her hand shook a little but she managed to pick up the spoon. The first spoonful burned her throat but the second one was better. Her stomach complained at the food she was forcing into it but she knew better than to take medicine without food.

The bowl slipped to the side a little and a pale hand shot out to balance it from underneath. Abigail looked up and attempted a smile before she continued eating. His hand didn't stop supporting the bowl until she was done.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Good heavens!" his voice was breathless as he eased her back into the bed and handed her a handkerchief to wipe at her red eyes. The coughing was not getting any better and it made sleeping a living hell.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine." She choked out as she took the glass of water from his hand and took a greedy sip.

"Good God, my dear. You can't even catch your breath." He said as he tightened his robe around his waist and tied it together. It had become undone in his haste to get to her room.

"How…how did you hear me?" she asked as she pushed the covers away. The fever had reached a high pitch again.

"The question would be valid if the whole Collinsport hadn't heard you, dear heart." He murmured as he reached down and touched her cheek. He grimaced and pulled his hand back.

Abigail let out a small laugh.

"Something amusing?" he asked and in the back of her mind she knew that she wouldn't have said it if she hadn't been burning up with fever.

"You have the oddest way of speaking." She murmured as she turned her face to the left and closed her eyes.

By doing that she missed the brief shadow that passed over his features.

"I shall bring you a cold compress." He murmured but she barely heard him as she burrowed deeper into the bed

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abigail didn't know for how long she had been coming in and out of unconsciousness. The only thing she knew was that every time she had woken up from the coughs a cool hand was there, supporting her back as she fought for breath while another was brushing a cool cloth over her forehead and cheeks. Or maybe she had dreamed all of it. That and the soft murmuring sounds of her name being called. Whoever it had been, he had the softest of voices; smooth and sweet like honey.

As she once again started regaining her consciousness she shifted her body and her left leg brushed against something.

Another leg.

She slowly opened her eyes and frowned when she felt a weight on her chest. She looked down and saw the pale hand of her dreams. His fingers were slightly spread upon her chest and the tips were touching her throat.

Abigail's breathing hitched at the realization of what was going on.

All the other times, she had been sure that she was hallucinating; but not this time. This time she was certain that she was right, that he was there because as she turned her head and looked to her left, she saw him lying there next to her; sleeping with his cool hand on top of her collarbone as if trying to make sure that she was still breathing and not choking to death.

"Mr. Collins?" she asked with her still hoarse voice. At least she wasn't choking again like before, "Sir?" she called again as she shifted slightly under the weight of his solid hand.

"Call me Barnabas, my dear. Please, call me Barnabas." He murmured as he slowly opened his eyes and smiled slightly, almost sleepily, at her. His dark hair was falling over his forehead as he slumbered and his cheek was pressed against one of her pillows.

Abigail's eyes widened when she heard him and if she hadn't be so shocked she would have been sure if his fingers had gently and sensually caressed the exposed skin of her throat or not.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Good morning, dear! Rise and shine. Time for your pill." A cheery voice made Abigail open her eyes in alarm. She shot up and looked around the room for any sign of him. Her gaze went to the empty space next to her and she frowned. He had been there the last time she had checked.

"Dear?"

Abigail turned sharply and smiled in surprise when she saw Ruth.

"You're back." She said quietly and Ruth nodded.

"I am. How are you, love?" Ruth placed a hand on her forehead and Abigail almost cringed because the touch wasn't the familiar one; the cool one.

"Better."

"Well, that's good. Mr. Collins told me that you were feverish for two days, you poor dear." Ruth said as she picked up a cup of tea and handed it to Abigail, "Two spoons of sugar and milk. Just as you like it." She smiled and Abigail took it from her.

"Thank you."

"I hope you weren't completely alone while sick." Ruth said with her hands on her hips and Abigail looked up.

"No…I wasn't. At least I don't think I was." She murmured as Ruth went to the window and pulled the curtains away. Sunlight lit up the room and Abigail squinted after being so long in the dark.

"Is Mr. Collins alright, Ruth?" she found herself asking and Ruth paused.

"Why yes, he is. When I arrived I found him here. He was looking after you, he said." Ruth said quietly as she made her way over to the bed and sat down.

"Abigail, do you remember if something happened while he was here? I mean…" Ruth trailed off and Abigail frowned.

"What?"

"Once I was in here, he left as if the devil himself was after him."

"I don't remember anything." Abigail shrugged as she reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, what's that, dear?" Ruth asked as she took Abigail's wrist and turned it over.

"Hmm?"

"Did you cut yourself?" Ruth asked as she looked at the shallow red scratch on Abigail's wrist.

"No…I didn't even move from the bed. I think." Abigail frowned as she looked from the scratch to Ruth whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Ruth?"

The older woman quickly looked up and smiled at her quickly, "Sorry, dear. Maybe you scratched yourself while you were feverish." She said as she let go of her wrist. The scratch seemed clean and taken cared of, nothing too serious and Abigail wondered why Ruth looked so shaken.

"Yes, probably." She murmured, "Ruth, are you alright?" she asked ad the older woman smiled warmly.

"Of course, dear. I shall bring you something to eat." Ruth said before she walked out and closed the door.

Abigail took a deep breath and leaned back as she slowly drank her tea.

Her breath hitched when she heard footsteps just outside her bedroom door. The footsteps paused and she exhaled slowly. Her haze shifted towards her closed door and she waited with bated breath for him to come in, because she knew it as him from the sound of his footsteps, but he didn't. After a moment though, he continued walking down the hall and away from her.

**End of chapter 7**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! I will reward you with a small sneak peek!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome, darlings! Thank you so much for encouraging me to keep writing this! You are all awesome!**

**An enormous thank-you hug to: Eclipsia, SugarPlumDuckie, MikaMikaru, xBelekinax, Babygirl555, anonymous, duckie9848, fundamentallyloathsome, Dionne dance, Jay D. Moore, 88dragon06, yvje94, BellaMarieRosaCullen, TinkerbellxO, Leyshla Gisel, anonymous, watergoddesskasey, Amelia V. Sparrow, anonymous, Adelene Abnormal, blackstar778, jzprr.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Abigail resisted the urge to squeal in delight when she set all her painting supplies in her room. The white, blank canvas was begging her to fill it up with colors as it stared at her from its place near the window.

Her colors were neatly placed on a small coffee table just by the window and their familiar smell had given her a sense of security.

Ruth had gotten her everything she had asked for and she couldn't have been more grateful.

"Is anything amiss?" Ruth's voice broke Abigail from her daze and she turned to face the older woman who was leaning against the doorframe.

"No, everything's perfect. Thank you so much. Did the money I gave you cover everything?" she replied and Ruth chuckled.

"Of course, sweet."

"I would have given money to you before you left but…" Abigail trailed off.

"But you just got paid. I get it. No need to worry about it." Ruth waved her concern away, "Are you ready to work with me in the garden?" she asked and Abigail smiled.

"Sure…What are we doing?" she asked as she walked over to the window and shut it.

"We are going to put new roses out in the garden." Ruth smiled and walked out the door.

Abigail followed with a frown, "We will plant them now? I mean…is it the right season?" she asked and Ruth smiled.

"Sure. The best seasons are spring and autumn."

"Oh…I didn't know that." Abigail smiled as they headed for the stairs.

They both stopped when Mr. Collins rounded the corner, obviously heading for the stairs as well.

He paused when he saw them as well and his eyes immediately went to Abigail's face.

"Good morning." He said quietly to them both and Ruth smiled.

"Mr. Collins." She greeted but he only granted her a brief look before he turned to Abigail again.

"Are you supposed to be out of bed?" he asked with a small frown marring his features.

Abigail shifted under the weight of his gaze, "Yes."

"You're feeling better then?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and she quickly nodded.

"Good. Very good." He murmured as he gazed at her intently.

Ruth watched the exchange and cleared her throat, "Come on, dear. If you'll excuse us, sir." She said as she caught Abigail's arm and made to pull her away.

"May I have a moment, Abigail? Please." Barnabas called just before they reached the stairs.

Ruth paused and Abigail pulled her hand away from her grasp before she slowly made her way back to him.

"Yes, Mr. Collins?" she said softly and Ruth heaved a sigh before she proceeded down the stairs.

"I'll wait for you by the fountain." She called but Abigail barely heard her, she was too busy looking at the man in front of her. It had been two days since she had last seen him.

"May I see your wrist?" he extended a pale, elegant hand out towards her and Abigail frowned but complied; perhaps a little too eagerly.

If he noticed her eagerness, he didn't comment on it. He simply took hold of her wrist and gently turned her hand so that her palm was facing upwards. He tugged a little at her sleeve until he could see the fading scratch on her skin.

He paused and he breathed in sharply before he let the thumb of his free hand brush over the mark.

"I apologize for this." He said as he pulled his eyes away from her hand to look up at her.

"You? Why?" she asked as she shivered a bit from his cool touch.

"I did this. By accident of course." He said as he looked at her hand briefly again, "While you were ill. I tried to hold you down and I…hurt you." He murmured as he slowly raised his eyes and locked them onto hers, "I am sorry."

"It's okay." Abigail said quickly and almost protested when he let go of her hand and clasped his hands behind his back. He did that a lot while in her presence.

"I take it that it heals…well?" he asked tentatively and Abigail frowned.

"Why wouldn't it?" she asked and then she laughed, "You didn't infect me with your nails, sir." She said with a smile and a shadow passed over his features before another thought seemed to trouble his mind and it emptied his eyes completely.

"No…I guess I didn't." he said distantly.

"Thank you for looking after me, Mr. Collins." She said gratefully and his eyes were suddenly alive again.

"I thought we were past last name basis. I think I asked you to call me by my first name." he said in an almost scolding tone,

"Um…Was that real then?" she asked quietly and he paused.

"You didn't think it was? I wouldn't blame you. You were quite ill at the time…I hope my presence wasn't an inconvenience to you." He said as he looked at the floor.

"No…Of course not. Then I shall call you as you wish." She said with a small smile before she stepped back, "I have to go. Will you go out?" she asked a little more at ease with him.

"Yes…For a walk." He replied as he inclined his head.

"Okay…Perhaps you can come and watch us work in the garden. We will plant new roses." She said and his eyes went to the closest window to look at the overcast sky.

"Perhaps." He said with a small smile of his own.

Abigail nodded and with a last wave she walked away from him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What colors are they?" a smooth voice made Abigail turn quickly. She was kneeling down on the grass with her hands and clothes stained with dirt. As she gazed at the man she couldn't help but feel a little surprise at seeing him there, looking down at her with his hands deep in the pockets of his fine light jacket.

"Um…white and red." She answered as she lifted up her hand and rubbed at her cheek with the back of her hand, "Ruth's taking a small break while I'm finishing up here. You can sit in that chair if you'd like. Ruth brought it out here because of her aching back." Abigail pointed at the chair.

Barnabas' dark eyes went to the chair but he looked back at her, "That'd be rude." He commented as he walked closer and crouched down next to her, "A gentleman to sit while a lady's working." He smiled at her and Abigail blinked.

"But it's my job." She said and he placed his hand next to hers on the ground, helping her to push dirt around the new plant.

"Nonetheless…" he shrugged and together they finished with the last one.

Abigail pulled her hands away and wiped at her cheek again. She was surprised when she heard his deep chuckle next to her ear.

"What?" she asked alarmed and he pursed his lips before he pointed at her cheek.

"You have dirt on your nose and cheek." He replied as he sat back and reached with his clean hand into his pocket. He produced a handkerchief and handed it to her, "Here."

Abigail flushed and took it from him. She cleaned herself while he watched but when Ruth appeared he almost jumped away from her as if he had been burned.

"Oh, Mr. Collins! You joined us. We just finished though, didn't we, dear?" she said as she handed a fresh cloth to Abigail to clean her hands.

Abigail stood up and handed him his handkerchief back but he refused to take it.

"Keep it." He shook his head as he wiped at his dirty hand with his free one, "I am going back inside." He murmured quietly as he turned and made his way back inside the mansion.

Ruth turned to Abigail, "Did you tell him about the painting?" she asked eagerly and Abigail shook her head.

"Well, go ahead and tell him now! Who knows when we'll see him again!" Ruth pushed her towards the direction of his retreating form and Abigail hesitated.

"Are you sure…?"

"Just go!" Ruth shooed her away and Abigail looked at his back as he walked before she sprinted after him.

It was quite difficult to catch up with him. He was very fast. So she did the only thing she could; she called his name.

"Barnabas!" she was a bit breathless but it worked nonetheless. He froze mid-step and slowly turned to face her with a peculiar expression upon his face.

"What is it, my dear?" he asked as she finally caught up with him.

"Can I ask for your permission?" she asked him while squeezing his handkerchief in her fist.

"To do what?" he asked with some amusement as his posture relaxed significantly.

"To paint Collinwood." She replied quietly and he paused.

He shook his head to clear it, "You wish to paint the mansion." He stated as his eyes glimmered excitedly.

"Yes."

Barnabas tilted his head to the side, looked around him and then grinned. The smile made him even more dazzling to Abigail's eyes. He should smile more often.

"On one condition." He said as he leaned a bit closer, as if telling her a secret.

"Yes?" she asked as she held her breath. The sandalwood scent reached her nostrils again, like every time he was close.

"You have to paint me as well." He said softly and she paused.

"With the house?" she asked tentatively but he shook his beautiful head.

"No, my dear. You have to paint me alone." He murmured with narrowed, challenging eyes.

"How?"

"It does not matter. However you like." He leaned back and Abigail bit her lip.

"Will it affect my job if the result doesn't please you?" she asked diplomatically and he chuckled.

"No, dear heart. It will not. You have my word. We shall only do it for recreational purposes. So, what do you say, madam? Do you accept my challenge?" he asked and she blinked rapidly. She looked at him for a moment and she was scared. It would be heart to print such an ethereal creature into canvas but she liked the challenge.

"I do." She said as she extended her hand out for a shake, to seal their deal.

Barnabas smiled that special smile of his before he enclosed her hand in his.

"Very well. I shall see you later then." He said as he released her and walked away, less hurriedly this time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abigail closed the book and leaned back in the armchair. She put the book away and looked around the library. At the far right side of the room there was a shelf full of CDs. She hadn't noticed that before. She stood up and walked over to it. She stepped by Barnabas' desk to get to the CDs and as she passed, she noticed that his desk was very tidy and that there were locks on the drawers. Shrugging, she pulled her eyes away and came to stand in front of the CDs.

She scanned the titles and smiled. It had everything; from Moody Blues to Barry White. There was even some opera. As she reached over and brushed her fingers over the covers she heard the sound of the door creaking open.

"Oh." Barnabas murmured when he spotted her.

Abigail pulled her hand away as if caught with her fingers in a cookie jar and smiled sheepishly.

As soon as she saw him she frowned, "You're dressed." She noted and he tensed slightly.

"Yes…I was out for a walk." He replied and then paused. He looked at her up and down but she didn't notice it.

"It's after midnight." She said and his eyes snapped up to hers guiltily.

"Ah, yes. Insomnia." He explained uneasily and she frowned. She looked down at herself and noticed that her robe was open, showing her knee-length nightdress. She quickly pulled the robe tightly around her.

"I, uh…was looking at your music." She said and he frowned.

"It's not my music." He said as his face suddenly darkened with a foreign emotion.

"Oh…" Abigail's eyes widened, "Oh," realization hit her and she felt bad, "They were your wife's?" she asked timidly and he looked at her briefly before he turned his gaze towards the CDs.

"Yes." He said in a firm tone, an obvious sign that he had no wish to speak about her.

"Okay…I am sorry." She raised her hands up in surrender.

"I thought you were more prone to reading." He said and his light tone had changed into a more aggressive one.

"I was reading. I just wanted to look…" she waved at the CDs and he raised a hand up to stop her.

"Can we please not talk about her while we're together?" he cut her off in a choked up voice and Abigail stilled. There was something desperate in his words that made her stomach clench.

"Okay…I am sorry I brought her up. I will leave." She said softly as she walked away from the shelf and towards the door.

His hand on her shoulder made her stop just in front of the door. How had he reached her so fast?

"Please. I'm sorry." He murmured and Abigail's spine straightened at his touch. It was electrifying.

When she remained silent and frozen, the hand on her shoulder left and went to stroke the locks at the back of her head.

His fingers threaded themselves into her thick locks and she felt him taking a minute step closer to her, "Are you cross with me?" he asked as he rubbed a lock of her hair between his fingers.

Abigail was surprised by both his actions and his question. Did he care if she was?

"No. I just didn't know that it bothered you. I am not angry. Why would I be?" she said as she turned her face to look at him. The action made her wince for it caused his fingers to get entangled painfully in her hair.

"Ow."

He pulled his hand away immediately and she turned around so that she was facing him.

He smiled at her with closed lips and his eyes warmed and soothed her inner turmoil. There was something about the way he was looking at her, like she was the last person on earth and it turned her insides into butter. No one had ever looked at her like that. Not even as a child.

"I snapped at you." He said as he pulled his hands behind his back again and gazed at her attire once.

"That's okay. I did the same the other day." She said as she fidgeted nervously under his gaze.

"Hmm." He voiced and then, "Where's Winnie The Pooh tonight?" he asked with a lopsided smile and her head shot up.

"Sorry?"

"Your pajamas? I've seen the same cartoon character on almost each one of your night clothes." He said with a small laugh and Abigail flushed.

"They were all for laundry." She shrugged and tugged subconsciously at the robe around her body.

"Well-…"

"When are you going to start with the painting?" he cut off her almost goodbye and she paused.

"Um…soon." She smiled before she stepped back, "Goodnight." She said as she slipped through the door.

"Goodnight."

She barely heard him in her haste to get away from him and the confusing feelings he was creating inside her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A cool, spring breeze blew her hair away from her face as she snuggled deeper into the pillow. The covers slipped from her grasp and in her sleep she felt the bed dip behind her. A small frown appeared between her brows but a gentle, cool fingertip smoothed it away._

"_Shh, my heart. Do not startle. Hush." A smooth voice murmured deep in her ear and she smiled as she nuzzled her face in her pillow. The touch left her forehead and slid down her neck to her arm. Gentle fingers briefly squeezed her hand and she found herself shifting, turning towards the coolness that was pressed behind her. She burrowed her face in the sweet smelling clothed chest of her companion and she felt the body next to her tensing up. In a moment he relaxed again and she felt one hand against her warm cheek. _

_She expected him to speak again but he didn't. She tried to open her eyes but having them closed was too nice and so she simply kept them shut even as her hand fisted itself around the material of her companion's shirt. Cool breath fanned over her forehead and she frowned again. There was no warmth coming from the person next to her and even in her sleep it induced puzzlement inside her. The frown appeared again and the man with the smooth, honeyed voice chuckled and smoothed the line between her brows away again._

"_Do not think. Just keep sleeping, hmm? There's nothing for you to understand." He murmured and his words confused her even more. They made her to want to fight harder against sleep but it was to no avail. Her eyes remained shut as the man suddenly pressed his cool mouth against her forehead in a kiss._

"_I know you're a curious spirit…" he mumbled as his lips slid lower, "But please." He sighed as he reached her lips, "Do not make this any harder on me than it already is." His deep voice echoed in her ears just before he let his frozen mouth close over hers. Abigail gasped out loud and the man above her made a small noise in the back of his throat before he let his body cover hers completely. She felt the coolness of his hands as they rested on her pillow next to each one of her cheeks and she shuddered visibly under his weight. _

_She briefly wondered if she was dreaming but then again, you could always see in your dreams, couldn't you? Perhaps this was real…or perhaps it was not. She really couldn't tell. _

_Dreams and reality were separated by a thin wall after all and Abigail wasn't sure if the cool mouth pressed against her own gasping lips was real or just a figment of her imagination. As the darkness kept holding her captive she couldn't help but give herself over to the sensation of the breathtaking lips and the cool, wet tongue that was taking her breath away._

_Later, in the morning, she would frown over the half moon scars that her own nails had left upon the tender flesh of her palms and she would wonder how she had gotten them. But at the moment, the feeling of that kiss felt so incredibly real that even if it was just a dream she didn't want to wake up. _

_One hand jerkily grasped her chin as the kiss continued stealing her breath away and her own hands, which had briefly clasped her dream lover's clothes, fell at her sides. She relaxed under him and let her own lips move slightly under his mouth and tongue. _

_The moment she relinquished control over him, he felt it and with a last sweep of his tongue along her bottom lip he wrenched himself away from her. His weight disappeared from her and the bed felt emptier than ever._

_At that moment her eyes flew wide open and in the darkness she could hear his harsh breathing from the other side of the room. Her eyes, no matter how hard they looked, encountered only darkness and she fell defeated against the pillows. A small noise alerted her of his leave but she had already fallen back to sleep._

**End of chapter 8**

**Author's note: Ahem, yes. Here you have it! I hope you liked it. If you did then please, review and tell me your thoughts. My only payment are your comments so please, give me some love! Who is the mystery man from her dream? Hmm? Any ideas?**

**Please share your thoughts because the more you review, the more I write.**

**Plus you get a sneak peek!**

**Well? What are you waiting for?**

**Thank you for reading, loves!**

**Xxx Lina :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Welcome, welcome! **

**Before we proceed with the chapter, I want to thank: yvje94, clarali, Amelia V. Sparrow, watergoddesskasey, runningfromurdad, fundamentallyloathsome, TheBrightersider, Echo M. Blake, IgnitingFireworks, BluecladChipmunk, Babygirl555, MikaMikaru, darkensoul0013, lazymazy, Dionne dance, Leyshla Gisel, BellaMarieRosaCullen, blackstar778, TinkerbellxO, Eclipsica, Adelene Abnormal, smiling steph, sullsinger and Jay D. Moore.**

**Another thank you to all the anonymous reviewers and remember that if you're not logged in I cannot send you the teasers. Sign up, it's fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows…Obviously…**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_This time it was different. It was dark again, of course, but this time she couldn't feel his presence next to her or anywhere close to her body. The only thing she could feel was the gentle touch of his cool, smooth fingers as they stroked her hair in downward patterns. _

_Abigail shifted slightly but the touch was kind and she did not feel threatened by it. Even if she couldn't indentify the person who was so attentive to her the caresses were welcomed. His presence was familiar but every time she tried to open her eyes he was there to lull her back to sleep with his smooth hypnotizing voice. And so, Abigail fell back to sleep with the man's fingers still combing through her hair._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abigail stepped back from the canvas and adjusted her hat on her head before she sat down in her stool. She looked back at the grand mansion and took a deep breath. She gazed at the slightly cloudy sky before she bit her lip in thought. It was a good day to work on the painting. The light was good and it gave an ethereal look upon the house, while the sun was not hot enough to actually bother her.

"Yoohoo!" the sharp call made Abigail jump.

"Just me, my dear! How's it going?" Ruth asked from the high window.

"What are you doing?" Abigail called with a small frown. That was Mr. Collins' room.

"Cleaning of course, love!" Ruth laughed as she waved her cleaning cloth at her.

"That's Mr. Collins' room." Abigail clarified and Ruth frowned.

"Yes, and? I clean it every week. How's it going?" Ruth called but Abigail was confused.

He let Ruth go into his room to clean but when she had offered to do it he had refused?

_What the hell?_

"Um…I haven't really started yet." She called back and Ruth shook her head.

"Well, go on then! I am anxious to see it." The older woman called before she disappeared from the window.

Abigail blinked up at the still wide open window and then sighed. With a last look upon the window, she turned to her right and picked up her pencil to draw a first draft. It was time to start.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I see you've started without me." A quiet voice said next to Abigail's ear just as she was wrapping up her stuff for the day. The sun had long set but she had found it relaxing sitting there, just watching the sunset.

Quickly she turned around and faced Barnabas who was like always smartly dressed.

"Oh…Yes." She said before she hurriedly turned around and covered the canvas with a sheet.

When she noticed his raised eyebrows she stammered out a response, "I hate it when people look at my unfinished projects. I don't like it." She explained and the man smiled.

"I understand, of course. Shall I help you to take these back inside?"

Even as he asked the question he was already picking up the stool and colors.

"Thank you." She said and together they made their way back to the house.

Barnabas opened the door for her with dexterity and she slipped inside while he followed at a close distance.

"You seem tired." He observed keenly, "Where do you want them?" he asked and she paused.

"My room, please. I am tired." She nodded as they started climbing up the stairs.

"Why?" he asked and she hesitated.

"I haven't been sleeping very well." She replied as she looked at him sideways.

"Oh?"

"Yes…"

"Bad dreams?" he asked in a low voice as they arrived at her door.

Abigail opened the door and stepped inside, "Um…bad?" she laughed quietly as she placed her things next to her window while he followed suit, "Not exactly." She murmured and Barnabas looked up at that.

"Good dreams then?" he asked as he looked at her intently.

Abigail flushed deeply and turned away with the pretence of trying to open the window, "You could say that…Strange is the right word for them." She replied as she wiped her sweaty hands on her pants and then turned to face him. As she did so she noticed that he was staring at her nightstand.

"Oh!" she exclaimed before she rushed over to it, "Your handkerchief. I washed it." She said as she handed it to him.

Barnabas looked at it for a moment before he turned his back to her and started perusing the shelves of her bookcase.

"Um…you don't want it?" she asked with a small frown while he leaned close in order to look at the movie titles that were lined up on the middle shelf.

"Gifts cannot be returned." He murmured and Abigail looked down at the soft cloth before she slowly put it away with a kind of gratification.

"Thank you." She whispered before she turned to him. She sat down on her bed and kicked her shoes off.

"You can sit." She called and he turned to face her with a DVD case in his hand.

"Apocalypse Now?" he quirked an eyebrow and Abigail shrugged.

"I like it."

"You enjoy war films?" he asked with slight amusement and she smiled.

"That and Marlon Brando." She chuckled and Barnabas frowned.

"I see." he murmured before he put the movie away.

"Will you sit?" she asked again but Barnabas shook his head.

"No, thank you…I will be down for dinner, so…I'll see you there?" he asked and Abigail seemed surprised.

"You will dine with us today?" she asked and he smiled.

"Am I not welcome?" he asked and she laughed.

"Of course you are!" she said a little too eagerly and his smile widened.

"Excellent then." He said softly and Abigail stood up so that she could close the door.

As he stepped outside and she made to shut the door, his hand shot out and grasped her hand. She gasped in surprise when he looked at her wrist. The mark was barely visible.

"Good." He murmured as he brushed over it with his thumb and then released her, "I'll see you soon." He said quietly before he walked away, finally allowing her to close the door.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Everything was almost like every night once more. Only that this time, he was sitting next to her on the bed like the first time. She was turned onto her side, facing him and when she felt his cool breath on her face she smiled._

"_Sandalwood." She whispered and the man next to her held his breath for a moment._

"_My heart?" he asked and she could detect the frown in his beautiful voice._

"_Hmm." She murmured as she nuzzled her face in the pillow and sighed softly._

_The man's breath fanned over her face again and she waited expectantly for his touch. This time it wasn't his hand that touched her though; it was his lips. His lips were the ones that pressed a kiss to her cheek and then to her jaw. _

_Abigail released a small sigh and turned onto her back. The man's mouth followed the path that led to her neck and once he had reached it he settled there. He kissed the smooth skin gently and as he did so his hand touched the side of her face._

"_Is this alright?" he murmured in his smooth voice._

_She could only nod in response and as he nipped her skin between his lips she made a small noise at the back of her throat similar to a weak moan. He paused at that sound and when his lips touched her again it was with more force, with more ferocity and passion. _

_Abigail's lips parted as she gasped for breath and her hand sleepily went to his head to thread her fingers in his soft hair. He sucked at her skin hard and Abigail could feel herself waking up more at the sensation for it bordered on pleasure-pain. She gasped out loud and her fingers tightened their hold on his hair as he kept up his sweet torture. It was only when she whimpered that he froze and ceased his actions completely. He released her neck with a low grunt and he softly pulled her hand away from his hair. He pressed a kiss on her palm before he disappeared from her bed completely._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abigail yawned as she entered the bathroom and went straight ahead to splash her face with water. The cool water felt heavenly upon her skin and she sighed as it refreshed her. She reached for a towel and wiped her face before she looked up in the mirror. She gazed at herself for a moment before she grimaced.

"God." She muttered as she looked at her hair. She quickly reached for her brush and pulled it though her locks before she pulled it back in a high ponytail. As she secured her hair up in her head, her gaze fell to the purple mark on her neck. At first she thought nothing of it but when she looked at it, really looked at, it her eyes widened. She let out a loud yell of disbelief and her fingers gently touched the mark. She stared at it speechless, trying to understand how in heavens it was there. It couldn't be there unless…

"Oh my God." She whispered shocked as she closed her eyes and recalled her dream, her very vivid dream. If the mark from his kisses was there then that meant…That could only mean that she hadn't been dreaming.

"Impossible." She muttered and then scanned her brain for any possible explanation. She tried to remember if anything else could have caused the mark but she had no results. Only lips could have done that and she didn't recall falling on anyone's lips the previous day.

She abruptly pulled her hand away and covered her face with her hands, trying to keep calm.

"Don't be crazy…It was just a dream." She muttered at last before she walked out of the bathroom to get dressed for the day.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

With a last sweep at the floor Abigail put the mop back in the bucket and leaned against the banister. She wiped at her brow and waited until the floor was dry in order to get away from the stairs.

As she waited she heard footsteps and when she looked up she saw Barnabas walking down the stairs with a newspaper in his hands.

"No, wait!" she exclaimed but it was too late. He slipped and lost his balance. He fell onto his bottom at the top of the stairs with the newspaper on top of his head.

Abigail gasped out loud and she kicked her shoes off before she climbed up the stairs to reach him. She kneeled down next to him and snatched the paper from his head only to find him shaking with silent laughter.

Abigail huffed and sat back while he burst out in loud laughter, "I thought you broke something." She said as he kept laughing at himself.

"I assure you, my dear. I am fine." He said, still chuckling and she looked down at his clothes.

"You're wet." She stated and he shrugged.

"No matter…" he muttered as he tried to stand up. Abigail quickly offered him her hand and he took it to pull himself up.

"Thank you. That was ungraceful." He chuckled as she handed him his newspaper back.

"I'm sorry but I thought you weren't in the house." Abigail said as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Barnabas' dark eyes went to her neck and she frowned.

"Um…"

"You might want to cover that." He said hoarsely and she blushed a deep shade of red.

"Oh…I…I don't…" she trailed off but he was already walking away from her and back to his room.

Abigail covered her eyes with her hands in sheer mortification before she put on her shoes, picked up the cleaning supplies and walked back to the kitchen with her cheeks still a deep red.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"We should go back." Ruth said as she looked at the dark sky. A storm was approaching.

"I would like to walk a little more first." Abigail replied as she looked around the garden.

"It's getting late, dear." Ruth said as she looked at her with a frown, "Are you alright?"

Abigail looked up and took a deep breath, "Have you ever had dreams that actually felt…real?" she asked and Ruth paused.

"Sometimes…Why?" Ruth asked her softly.

"I just…I have been having some dreams that really feel real. I mean…They just seem so vivid." Abigail groaned.

"Do you have them often?" Ruth asked her slowly and the younger woman nodded.

"Almost every other night." She murmured.

"Don't worry, dear. Perhaps it's the change of scenery and all the quietness of this place. It takes some time to get used to it. Maybe your subconscious is trying to adapt, hence the dreams." Ruth rubbed her arm comfortingly and Abigail nodded.

"Perhaps…"

"Let's have a nice cup of hot chocolate." Ruth grinned and Abigail chuckled.

"I'll be there soon." She nodded and Ruth walked away.

Abigail turned and walked further down, past the garden until she arrived at the edge of it, just where the woods started. She fixed her gaze on the tall trees in front of her and let her mind wander back to those dreams. They weren't frightening but after the last one, they had turned unsettling. She never had dreams as a child; never. It was weird but it was the truth. And now she had them all the time. And they were almost identical; the same scenery, the same man and the same cold touch. Funny because if the person was _actually_ real she could surely tell who it was just from his touch. She was certain of it.

As she stood there thinking, rain started pouring down from the sky. Abigail closed her eyes and reveled in it because it was familiar. Just like her dream man's hands; cool. She sighed and let the water soak her hair and part of her clothes until she felt a firm hand tugging her away from the fence.

"Good heavens!" at the sound of the voice her eyes opened, "You'll get soaked." Barnabas' voice was shocked and Abigail blinked.

"I was thinking." She stammered but he was already removing his coat. He wrapped it around her and then placed a hand on her lower back.

"You can think while being indoors. Let's get you out of the rain. Do you want to get sick again?" he asked as he dragged her along, his pace abnormally fast, so fast that she had trouble keeping up with him. As the rain intensified they had to run in order to get to the back porch of the mansion. Barnabas groaned and pushed her in front of him so she could reach the veranda first.

Abigail fell breathless against the cold wall of the mansion and the man behind her gasped for breath as well as he pushed her under the shelter. She pushed back his half drenched coat and craned her neck to look at him as he shook water out of his hair. His clothes were soaked and as he pressed against her from behind she could feel every solid part of him. He felt strong even if he seemed slim. His hips were pressed up against her tightly and she suddenly realized how close they were.

"Are you alright? Did you get too wet?" he asked her and a droplet of water fell from his chin and fell on her neck as he stood with his cheek pressed against hers.

"N-no." her teeth chattered but she didn't feel him shaking from the coldness at all. In fact his body, even when pressed up against her so intimately, didn't exude any sort of warmth whatsoever. He was just cold.

Abigail's eyes widened.

_Just like my dreams._ She thought and her suspicions were further raised when he sighed gently and pressed a reverent kiss to her slick wet hair. She shivered and closed her eyes, using the moment to her advantage. She tried to compare the two men and her suspicions were further verified when Barnabas' hand - his cold hand- touched her cheek gently.

"You gave me a fright when I saw you standing there staring into nothing." He murmured and her wet locks stuck to his lips as he pulled back after the kiss. He chuckled and removed them from his mouth but she could only stand there frozen.

"Abigail? Are you alright?" he asked with a frown as he turned her to face him.

She blinked and forced herself to snap out of it, "I'm fine." She said quickly and her eyes slid down to his lips for a brief moment.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he pressed the back of his hand against her forehead.

"Yes…You're so cold." She murmured as she gazed up at him.

He froze in front of her and his hand went limp and fell at his side.

"It's the rain." He said quickly and on an impulse she reached for his hand. She rubbed it between hers, trying to warm it but when he realized her intention he snatch it out of her hold and stepped back.

"It's of no use.' He whispered hoarsely with an odd look upon his face before he composed himself quickly, "I mean, I need to change my clothes." He stammered before he hastily walked away.

Abigail stared after him in shock.

**End of chapter 9**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please review! Sneak peeks are in store for everyone who reviews! What are you waiting for then?**

**Until then!**

**Xxx Lina :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello, darlings! I am so sorry for taking so long to post this but as many of you know I was away because my uncle passed away.**

**A huge thank you to those who sent me encouraging messages during the previous tough week and of course to my reviewers: TinkerbellxO, blackstar778, Band131, Amelia V. Sparrow, BluecladChipmunk, MikaMikaru, 88dragon06, yvje94, Zombites, fundamentallyloathsome, SugarPlumDuckie, TheBrightsider, Jamberine, Jay D. Moore, Dionne dance, Echo M. Blake, sullsinger, Adelene Abnormal, lazymazy, Leyshla Gisel, duckie9848, BellaMarieRosaCullen, ForeverACharmedOne and to all the anonymous reviewers! You made my day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Abigail jolted upright at the small noise that came from her window and quickly rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. She hastily stood up from the bed and walked over to the window. She peered outside but she saw nothing; only darkness.

She sighed and pulled her head back before she started pacing up and down. She had made it her ultimate goal to not fall asleep. She wanted to see if the man from her dreams would come again, if he was real and if he was who she suspected he was.

He hadn't come back to her dreams for over a week; whoever it was and she was getting restless. She didn't know what she would achieve if he returned. Maybe it was all the loneliness that she had bottled up inside her that made her so prone to his presence. Maybe it was the gentleness of his touch or maybe it was just the need for someone next to her.

She shivered as a cool breeze blew and messed up her hair. She shot a last look towards the window, which was more of a glare, before she groaned and headed for the door. She needed something sweet or else she would fall asleep. Yes, sugar made her sober up. Was it strange? Maybe but at the moment she didn't care.

She walked out of her room and tiptoed towards the kitchen. It took her a few minutes to arrive at her destination and when she did she headed straight for the fridge. She opened it and searched for the chocolate cake Ruth had brought the other day. She located it and with a small sigh she grabbed the plate and made to close the door of the fridge.

"Cravings for something sweet, my dear?" Barnabas' voice came out of nowhere and Abigail was so startled that she unceremoniously dropped the plate of cake. It shattered into small pieces as it fell on the marble floor.

She gasped and stepped back from the mess she had made, "I'm sorry." She muttered and in a second he was next to her as she kneeled down to pick up the pieces.

"Wait." He raised a hand to stop her while he fetched a plastic bag for the broken pieces and some kitchen paper.

Heedless of his order she leaned forward and touched a piece.

"You'll cut yourself!" he exclaimed as he severely slapped her hand away and proceeded to gather the broken pieces with the paper.

Abigail watched him in shock as he quickly cleaned up the mess, "I was careful." She said but what she really wanted to tell him was; Why? Why had he been avoiding her since that night in the rain?

He finished with the plate and she stood up. She brought a wet cloth and cleaned the chocolate from the floor while he put the bag into the garbage bin. She cleaned it and then stood up to wash her hands.

"I apologize for startling you." He said as he leaned against the table clad in a dark blue robe and dark pajama pants.

"That's okay." Abigail murmured and she took longer than necessary to wipe her hands dry before she slowly turned to face him.

"There are some chocolate bars if you still want to-…"

"No, thank you." She cut him off quite rudely and he paused, startled by her tone. He visibly drew back on himself and looked away.

"Have you been avoiding me?" she asked and he looked up at that, seemingly surprised.

"Avoiding you?" he murmured, "No, I haven't."

"I haven't seen you in a week." She said.

"I was busy at work."

"It's been a bad week in regards of the weather." Abigail commented and he paused at that.

"Yes…?"

"You do enjoy the rain and cold, don't you?" she asked and he pursed his lips.

"Why do you say that?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and regarded her with concentration.

"You always seem to go out when it's pouring down." She observed and he smirked.

"I do like the rain, indeed. And you don't?" he quirked an eyebrow before he pushed away from the table and approached her.

"No, I…I do." She stammered as he came to stand in front of her, his eyes dark and hooded.

"You didn't miss me, did you?" he whispered huskily and Abigail took a step back only to collide with the sink. She winced and he instinctively placed a hand between her back and the counter. His cool touch sent a shiver up and down her spine. His eyes widened when he realized it and Abigail's cheeks flushed a light pink.

"It's a large house, my dear." He murmured and she looked up at him, "I wasn't avoiding you at all…Why would I? I like being in your presence." He said quietly as he moved his fingers minutely against her lower back.

"Oh." Abigail was speechless and breathless at his close proximity.

_Oh? What kind of response is that, stupid?_ Her inner voice screamed at her and she bit her lip.

"As a matter of fact I wanted to find you." He said and she quickly blinked up at him.

"Oh?" she winced as soon as she uttered the sound and he chuckled.

"I was wondering when we're going to begin with my painting?" he quirked an eyebrow and she hastily pushed a tendril of her hair behind her ear. The strand refused to obey but before she had the chance to tuck it back again, his hand reached up and firmly but gently placed it behind her ear.

"The p-painting?" she asked as she blinked tiredly up at him, "Um…whenever you like." She said and he nodded.

"Good…Tomorrow perhaps?" he suggested and she swallowed hard.

"Sure." She nodded her head and he smiled.

"Good."

He released her from his hold and stepped back suddenly as if remembering himself.

"How is the other painting going?" he asked casually and Abigail quickly busied herself with pouring a glass of milk.

"Um…not so well. I haven't been able to work on it with this weather and all my work." She said and Barnabas looked at her face carefully.

"You haven't been sleeping." He murmured and she could detect a hint of wariness in his tone.

Abigail stiffened and she procrastinated by sipping from the glass.

"I don't like storms." She explained shortly and his dark eyes narrowed in speculation.

"Hmm."

Abigail took another sip and then spoke, "How come you're up at this hour?" she asked and he ran a finger down the counter as he shrugged.

"I suffer from insomnia…Nothing I can do about it." He said quietly and Abigail nodded.

"Is that why you're so pale then?" she asked before she could censor her words and her eyes widened.

Barnabas' posture visibly stiffened as he formed a response, "I have low iron levels." He explained, slightly more relaxed and Abigail's eyes widened.

"Me too. I take medication…" she said and his mouth twitched but it was not a smile…It was more like a sneer and it was not directed towards her.

"I eat a lot of…red meat." He said as he gazed out of the window darkly and then turned to look at her.

"Oh…I don't like red meat." Abigail found herself saying.

"What's your favorite food then?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I love chicken…" she trailed off and then moved hastily away from the counter. She placed the empty glass in the sink and quickly washed it before she looked at him again.

"I…I am going back to bed." She said and he inclined his head.

"Of course…What time shall we meet for the painting?" he asked and she paused.

"On the afternoon. I have work to do in the morning." She replied and he grinned.

"Excellent. I shall meet you in my study then." He said as he pushed away from the counter too and headed for the door.

"Try and sleep." He called without looking back as he made his way out of the kitchen, "Sweet dreams." His voice was slightly muffled as he made his way down the hall and towards the stairs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning found Abigail cleaning and tidying up the attic at the top floor of the mansion. The room hadn't been properly cleaned in what seemed like months and dirt was covering everything; really everything. There were few pieces of furniture but there were a lot of boxes with Christmas decorations, books, clothes and other various things that Abigail was reluctant to go through. She just dusted, cleaned and did a little bit of organizing.

As she placed the last box of books in the corner her gaze turned to the closet that was near the large window of the attic. Curiously she walked over to it and opened it. Surprisingly it was unlocked. She looked on the inside and there were some heavy old fashioned coats and as she leaned further down she noticed some shoes. She was ready to close it when something in the corner of the enclosed space caught her eye.

A wooden, engraved chest.

Abigail leaned down and looked at the elegant wooden chest with curiosity. She looked around to make sure she was alone and then kneeled down in front of it. She opened it and inside was something that surprised her. She reached in and pulled out the beautiful blue dress. The design was at least two hundred years old but the fabric was new and still soft. Abigail looked at it with wonder but with increasing puzzlement. She placed it on her lap and then reached out for the other item that was inside the chest.

A beautiful waistcoat with an intricate flower design and gold embroidery was folded neatly under the dress and as Abigail gazed at it she immediately recognized it to be a man's item.

"Oh, gosh." She whispered as she studied it but when she heard a noise from the entrance of the attic she gasped and stumbled to put the clothes back in their proper place inside the chest.

"Abigail, my dear?"

At Barnabas' call she quickly pushed the chest inside the closet and stood up. She shut the closet window just as the man stepped tentatively into the room.

"I'm here." She said as she wiped at her brow and looked at him.

"You decided to clean this old nest?" his nose wrinkled as he gazed around the room and Abigail found it cute.

_Cute? Get a grip!_ She scolded herself.

"Um, yes. What do you think?" she asked him and he pursed his lips as his eyes perused the attic and then he smirked.

"I think you should make this your studio." He announced rather proudly and Abigail's breath hitched.

"What?" she exclaimed and he grinned at her.

"Don't artist have studios where they work?" he cocked an eyebrow inquisitively.

"I guess…Yes, they do. But…are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course. That would give us some time alone." He stepped closer and she took a small step back.

"Alone?" she almost squeaked and he chuckled.

"For the painting?" he said and she breathed a sigh.

"Oh…yes, of course. Whatever you like." She said and for some strange reason his eyes darkened at her words.

He slid even closer and looked into her eyes for a while before he spoke, "I've been thinking…" he started and she quickly nodded.

"About what?"

"About your name." he said softly and she paused.

"Excuse me?" she frowned.

"Your name…I like it but…" he fought for words, "It's a rather severe name for someone so…" he trailed off and she held her breath as he raised a hand and brushed his fingers down her cheek, causing her to shiver.

There was that cold, gentle touch again.

"Beatific." He finished and her eyes widened a fraction.

Was he for real? Her? Angelic?

"You don't like it." She stumbled over her words and he paused.

"I do like it…but it sounds harsh on you." He said with a grimace.

"One of my stepdads used to call me Abby." She blurted out before she could think and Barnabas' eyes lit up.

"And he was right." He murmured and then smiled, "Abby. I like it." He nodded to himself and then pulled his hand away from her cheek.

"Do I have your permission to call you that?" he asked with his head titled questionably to the side.

"Of course. Anything you like." She replied and the dark look was back again.

"Careful, my dear. You shouldn't say such words to men." He chuckled but his voice was filled with a dark warning.

"Um…" Abigail blushed to the roots of her hair but he waved her concern off with a pale hand.

"No matter. I shall leave you to your work. Use the room as you wish. I shall see you in a few hours here." He said and without waiting for a response he turned and walked out of the attic.

_Darn it!_ She hadn't even asked him for the odd clothes. She would that evening.

**End of chapter 10**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I know it's a bit short but I wanted to re-acquaint myself with this story after so many days of leaving it hanging. The next chapter will be longer and a rather exciting one! ;-)**

**So review and you shall see what I mean through your sneak peeks! What are you waiting for? Type me some love!**

**Until then!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:Welcome back, loves! Happy August! I didn't take that long, did I?**

**A huge thank you to: Makrciana, Leyshla Gisel, BellaMarieRosaCullen, Frasier Crane, Babygirl555, SugarplumDuckie, 88dragon06, Dionne dance, Mallie, ForeverACharmedOne, Onitsu Blackfeather, TheBrightersider, the misery chick, duckie9848, sweetizzy93, Echo M. Blake, MinnieMcGee, GloomDusk, Jay D. Moore, MinuteAfterMidnight, velvee, sullsinger, Adelene Abnormal and to all the anonymous reviewers! You seriously put a smile on my face. :D**

**Let's see how you like this…:P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Abigail frowned down at the tray she held. Ruth had thrust it unceremoniously into her hands when the phone had rung, proudly declaring that it was her daughter. As Abigail gazed down at the empty, tall crystal glass and napkin she frowned, dumbfounded.

Why did he want an empty, tall glass at ten in the morning for?

Realizing that she couldn't look at the tray and watch where she was going at the same time she shrugged and looked up as she walked down the hall towards his study.

Once she was there she knocked softly and waited for his voice to invite her in.

"Come in."

She tensed at the dark velvet that was his voice. It made funny things to her stomach.

She pushed the door open and walked in.

"Ruth-…" as he looked up he froze.

"Abigail?" he was surprised and a little uneasy at the sight of her and she wondered why.

"I mean Abby." He smiled at her and pulled his hand quickly away from his desk drawer, "I was expecting Ruth." He noted and Abigail quickly walked over with the glass.

"Sorry. She had a phone call." She apologized as she tentatively placed the tray in front of him, "You want me to pour you something?" she motioned towards his alcohol cabinet.

"No, thank you. I shall do it myself." He shook his head quickly as he briefly clasped the arms of his chair.

Abigail was confused, "Is something wrong?" she asked and he cleared his throat.

"No, of course not. I am just preparing for our session." He smiled at her a thin smile of firmly shut lips.

"Oh."

"Six tonight is alright with you?" he asked and Abigail quickly nodded, "I can't wait to see how you have transformed the attic." He leaned back in his chair, a little more at ease.

"Oh, I didn't really transform it. I just moved a few of my things there." She smiled at him and he looked satisfied.

"Good. I want you to feel comfortable in my home. It is after all yours too." He said as he gazed up at her with dark unfathomable eyes.

Abigail was startled by his words.

Collinwood? Her home?

"Isn't it?" he seemed upset, "I hope I didn't offend you, my dear." He murmured when she hesitated.

"No, of course you didn't. I guess this is my home for now." She said with a small sigh and Barnabas' eyes narrowed. She didn't notice.

"For now." He echoed back and when she looked at him he plastered a small smile on his face that screamed _fake_ in huge black letters. That was a first. His expressions were always sincere and clear.

"Um…if there's nothing else…" she trailed off and he shook his head.

"No."

"Then I'll see you tonight?" she asked hesitantly and this time he fully smiled.

"Certainly." He inclined his head and Abigail walked away with a blush on her cheeks.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abigail paused with the brush and craned her neck to relieve some of the tension that had gathered there. She looked up at Barnabas who smiled at her widely.

"I have to say that this is rather comfortable for me." He said and she pursed her lips.

"You're sitting. Of course it is." She couldn't help but smile.

"I could be standing but you didn't want to tire me, did you?" he asked and she chuckled as she gazed at his elegantly put form. He was sitting in one of his lush armchairs with his hands gently grasping the arms and one of his legs crossed over the other. He was dressed in a dark blue suit and his hair was pushed away from his forehead. His boots were as shiny and immaculate as ever and instead of a tie his trademark red silk scarf with the Collins crest was peeking out of his shirt.

"No, I did not." She replied at last as she averted her eyes from his form, "Let us take a break." She suggested as she stood up from her stool and stretched. Her shirt moved with the motion and revealed a little bit of her skin, just above the waistband of her worn jeans and Barnabas' eyes were immediately drawn to that patch of skin.

Abigail lowered her arms and smiled at him, oblivious of his stare and he quickly stood up and looked into her eyes.

"Coffee?" she asked and he quickly shook his head, "Oh, right. Not a taste for coffee." She teased and he grinned as he folded his hands behind his back and approached as she turned to pour some coffee from the steaming pot at the table.

"Not really." he murmured as he came to stand behind her.

His eyes burned the back of her head and neck as he stood there and Abigail hastily turned around to face him.

"I love your posters." He said out of the blue as he turned and motioned to the walls of attic.

"Really?"

"Monet." He pointed at a poster across from them, "Manneporte, right?" he smirked and she gaped at him.

"Um yes…"

"Why did you choose to put it here?" he asked and she paused.

"It reminded me of the Hill."

"Hill?" he murmured inaudibly. "Widows'?"

"Yes."

"I see." he looked at his feet and the turned his eyes on another poster, "And that one…" he narrowed his eyes, deep in thought.

"The Bodmer Oak." She finished for him and he turned to look at her.

"Interesting…"

"Beautiful." She shrugged and Barnabas smiled.

"Indeed." He murmured as he stared at her with his head slightly cocked to the side.

Abigail flushed and cleared her throat as she brought the cup of coffee to her lips and took a sip.

"So, besides Monet…?" he quirked an eyebrow as he started walking around the attic, looking at all her supplies.

"Dali." She said immediately and he turned to look at her.

"Different that Monet." He smirked and she smiled.

"Definitely."

"Is this…used already?" he asked as he held up a large sketchbook.

Abigail flushed, "Um…a bit. Don't open it!" she almost squeaked and he raised both of his eyebrows at her.

"Why not?"

"I…I don't show my sketches around a lot." She explained as she walked over to him and tentatively took the book from him. His fingers brushed hers as she did so and she shivered.

"Why?"

"I just don't." she murmured as she put it away.

His eager eyes followed it until it was out of side, "It has something that I am not supposed to see?" he asked and she shrugged, "Perhaps it has my name doodled all over it?" he teased and she laughed.

"You wish!" she chuckled and his eyes narrowed.

"I do." He murmured and the smile left her face to be replaced by her blush.

Abigail brought the cup to her lips again before she looked up into his still smoldering gaze.

"Shall we continue? It's going to get dark soon." She suggested quietly and he nodded.

"Of course, my dear." His voice was equally quiet as he made his way back to his chair and sat down while she took her place behind the canvas again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A few days later…_

"Damn it!" she hissed as she threw the brush away and grabbed another one.

"Abby." Barnabas' voice warned and she peered at him from behind the canvas.

"What?" she asked with irritation as she looked at her work. She didn't like it. It held no resemblance to him. It was…void.

"It's not polite or ladylike to curse." He admonished and she scowled.

"Really?" she asked as she extended her brush as if to correct something but she paused and threw that brush away again. It clattered against the wooden floor of the attic and rolled on it until it hit Barnabas' shoe.

"What's the matter?" he asked as she hid her face in her hands.

"Nothing."

"You're upset." He murmured as he stood up and started approaching her.

"Stop." She held a hand up with wide eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked in surprise.

"Don't come any closer."

"Why ever not?" he was baffled and she stumbled over her words.

"You can't see that. It's the rule."

"But-…"

"No, stop, stop!" she exclaimed and he paused just by the canvas.

"I want to see what made you so upset." He said quietly and Abigail rubbed her eyes which were prickling with tears.

"It's just…" she trailed off with her fingers still pressed against her eyelids, "I haven't worked in such a long time that it's…" she took a deep breath and looked up at the painting with defeat.

"It's what, dear?" he asked her as he took another step towards her.

"Inadequate." She finished as she held the back of her hand over her mouth and looked at her half finished work.

"Nonsense." Barnabas muttered before he came to stand next to her and looked at his painting. He froze.

Abigail looked at him with wide eyes, "It's awful. The lighting is all wrong…and your face is…"

"Shut it." He murmured as he clasped her wrist and walked closer to the picture. His eyes studied the painting while Abigail kept biting her lip.

"I told you." She whispered and his cold fingers tightened around her warm wrist before he turned to face her.

"You silly creature." He murmured and Abigail gaped at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I am trying hard to see what has you in such a bad mood but so far I am failing to do so." He told her as he shot another look towards the picture.

"Are you kidding me? It's not…It's…"" she stammered and his hand pulled her closer.

"It's real." He cut off her stammering and she gulped.

"But…you're…" she motioned wildly towards the painting and himself with her hand, "You're not…"

Barnabas smiled and reached out to clasp her flailing hand inside his own. Abigail stilled and looked at him as he pulled her closer to his body.

"I am what, madam?" he murmured and his cool breath fanned over her lips while his sandalwood scent invaded her nostrils.

"A marble statue." She breathed and as soon as her breath mingled with his, his nostrils flared and his eyes darkened.

"I take that as a compliment, sweetheart." He whispered huskily before he leaned down and covered her lips with his. Abigail's breath hitched and she sagged against him as he released her hands and placed them firmly around her waist. He brought her closer to him, pressed her hard against his stone-like body before he deepened the kiss, forcing her to part her lips and accept his hungry invasion.

Her hands remained idly by her sides but when he reached up and slipped his hand into her hair she woke up from her daze and placed her hands against his hard chest. She hesitated in pushing him away but when she heard the telltale sound of footsteps she made up her mind. She pressed her palms flat against the plane of his chest and pushed him back.

Their lips parted with a soft sound and Barnabas groaned low in his throat as she stumbled away from him. His eyes opened and watched her shocked face as she held a hand over her mouth while her wide eyes stared at him in sheer disbelief.

"Please, don't-…" his plead was cut off by Ruth's voice.

"I am here to see the progress! Oh, look how beautiful!" the woman exclaimed and Barnabas closed his eyes in order to gather his thoughts while Abigail took the opportunity to make her quick escape.

"I need…to use the bathroom." She said calmly before she turned and headed for the door.

"Abby-…" Barnabas voice trailed off when she fled the room in a hurry.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abigail pulled her feet under her knees as she sat crossed legged on top of her bed while eating from a cup of yogurt. She slipped another spoonful in to her mouth as she stared blankly at the wall across from her. She paused and lowered the spoon with a sigh. She picked up her napkin and wiped at her lips and then paused. She slowly touched her lips with her fingers and shuddered at the memory of his lips against hers. She quickly pulled her hand away and discarded the half eaten cup of yogurt with a grimace. She stretched her legs out and lay down on her pillow while staring at the ceiling.

She really was a coward. She huffed at her own immaturity. She had managed to avoid him for the rest of the day but she wasn't going to keep avoiding him forever. She was a big girl for Christ's sake. So they had kissed. So what?

Her eyes widened suddenly. Did that mean that he liked her…_like that_? The thought was shocking. No one had liked her like that before. Sure everyone was nice to her but no one had showed her that kind of attention before. Even in her teenage years she was always the friend but never the girlfriend material. But he…he was looking at her differently. She could tell.

Stifling a sigh she turned onto her side and closed her eyes. She so wished to sleep but after that she was certain that she would stay up all night again.

She didn't know how long she had been coming in and out of sleep but when he slipped into her room she felt it and her skin prickled. She tried to keep her expression neutral and her breathing calm as the window cracked and his feet fell onto the carpeted floor with a soft thud. She didn't even wonder how he had managed to get in since she had left the window unlocked. It was as if she was asking for trouble…or excitement. Either one.

His footsteps stopped just as he reached her bed and then everything was quiet. She was tempted to open her eyes and see who it really was but she was too busy cheering like a schoolgirl inside of her because of the fact that the man was real and not just a figment of her imagination.

Her calm façade almost broke when she heard the sound of metal hitting the headboard above her head. A cool breath fanned over her forehead a second later and then the tip of a cold nose skimmed up and down her own, making her shiver. The motion of their Eskimo kiss was so soothing that she found herself relaxing under him and when his hand touched her cheek she leaned into his touch like a flower seeking the warmth of the sun. But he was not warm he was so cold that it should have been unnerving; but it wasn't.

"I'm sorry." His murmured apology made her frown and it slowly brought her from her daze like slumber. His voice was so, so familiar and his touch was ever so light against her skin. Her breathing changed a bit and she stirred, deciding that it was a good time for her to open her eyes and finally see him. She didn't think much of it as she took that decision though.

It took one more touch of his hand to her neck for Abigail to wake up fully from her light slumber. A small crease appeared between her eyebrows and her eyes suddenly snapped open. A gasp left her mouth as her gaze immediately locked with Barnabas' frozen stare. His eyes widened and Abigail used his shock to her advantage. She looked up at him and when she realized that he was holding himself up with a hand against the headboard and that his feet weren't touching the mattress at all, she inhaled sharply.

"Oh my God." She breathed as her breath hitched.

_How was he _floating_ there like that? How hadn't she noticed that before?_

She had thought nothing of the fact that the mattress never dipped from his weight.

Barnabas seemed to wake up from his daze like state at her breathless exclamation and he jumped away from her. He flew all the way across the room until his back collided with the wall. The frame that was next to him, on the wall fell from its place and the glass shattered loudly against the floor.

Abigail gasped and quickly sat up. She looked at his horrified expression but there was no pain in his features. The impact hadn't affected him at all; it was as if he was made of stone.

She watched as he pressed his back against the wall and noticed how his expression changed from horrified to guilty and then horrified again.

"How…how did you move like that?" she murmured as he swallowed hard and closed his eyes in complete and utter defeat, "It's not normal is it?" she whispered and his shaky breath made it obvious that the question pained him.

Slowly, ever so slowly, his eyes opened and he opened his mouth to speak.

"I am so sorry." He whispered with his back still pressed against the wall.

"Sorry?" she whispered back as she stared at him in horror, "What…How…You have been coming in here all these times then?" she asked and Barnabas took a deep breath before he nodded.

"Why?" she asked him and he looked away before he turned his magnificently dark eyes on her again.

"Because I wanted to be able to look at you." He murmured and she stilled.

"Look at me?" she frowned as she clutched the covers tightly in her fists.

"Yes."

"That doesn't make any sense." She told him and he breathed a humorless laugh at her observation.

"Not much of my existence makes any sense, sweetheart." He said and she ignored the endearment.

"Existence?" she echoed before she took a deep breath, "What are you?" she asked him and his lips twitched.

"Straight to the point then, right?" he said and Abigail pursed her lips.

"If you saw me floating over your head, what would you think?" she snapped and he shrugged.

"It wouldn't surprise me." He said before he pushed away from the wall. Abigail pressed her back against the headboard and he paused.

"Make a list of my characteristics, Abby." He cocked his head to the side.

"What?"

"You will figure it out on your own as soon as you do as I say." He said quietly and she blinked rapidly.

"You're cold." It was the first thing that had bothered her since the first time he had touched her but she had thought nothing of it until now.

"What else?" he prompted and she gulped.

"You're pale. So pale." She whispered and he nodded.

"What else?"

"You move unnaturally." She breathed and as he resumed walking towards her she jumped up from the bed and held a hand up to stop him. He froze in mid-step, following her unspoken request.

"I do." His lips barely moved as he spoke.

"Did…did you climb in order to get in here?" she asked him and he paused.

"I glided down. My room's high up from yours." He answered her question immediately and his honesty unnerved her. He wasn't even trying to prove her wrong.

"What else?" his voice got a little more loud and commanding and as she looked up at him she saw a hard expression edged on his face.

"You have very sharp nails." She whispered as she looked briefly at his hand.

"Good girl." He murmured and she swallowed hard.

"I have no idea what you-…"

"Yes, you do. What else have you noticed about me?" he pressed on and she paused, raking her brain for another clue. When she remembered, her face turned ashen. Her eyes scanned his tall form until her gaze settled onto his face.

"You never eat." She whispered and he closed his eyes.

"Indeed. Why is that? Can you guess?" he asked as he reopened them again.

"No, I can't. This is ridiculous-…"

"I also don't go out in the sunlight." He cut her off and she startled at the sound of his voice.

"Stop." She shook her head but in a moment he was next to her. Her eyes widened at the speed in which he reached her and she gasped when he grabbed hold of her hand and held it fast.

"Do you want to know?" he murmured and she tried but failed to pull her hand from his hold.

"I am not sure."

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have pretended to be asleep, my dear." He said with narrowed eyes and she gasped.

"How dare you-…"

"Do you want me to show you?" he cut her off sharply and after a few seconds she licked her lips and looked at him.

"Okay."

"Do you trust me?" he murmured and she scoffed.

"No." she deadpanned and a strange emotion passed over his features before he nodded.

"Good." And with that he used his nail to scratch her finger.

Abigail cried out because it stung but before she had the chance to take her hand away he tightened his hold and brought it closer to his face.

His nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply, his eyes darkened and his lips parted in a snarl, showing off his white teeth. Abigail inhaled sharply as his entire expression changed into one of pain and hunger and she watched on as his canines shifted and transformed into sharp, elongated fangs. A low rumble vibrated in the air between them and Abigail realized that it had come from his throat. His impossibly dark eyes were fixated on her bleeding thumb and everything clicked into place all of a sudden.

"You…"

Her vision blurred and she blinked rapidly in order to clear it but it was useless because a moment later she collapsed on the ground with him still holding tightly onto her hand.

**End of chapter 11**

**Author's note: Eem, yes. The truth's out. How do you think this is going to play out, hmm? What do you think her reaction's ought to be?**

**Please review before you go. It means a lot. Sneak peeks to everyone who reviews!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Welcome, loves! A huge thank you to: Balder Rask, GloomDusk, Babygirl555, 88dragon06, smiling steph, MinnieMcGee, fundamentallyloathsome, ForeverACharmedOne, Leyshla Gisel, TinkerbellxO, lazymazy, Frenzy In Delirium, BellaMarieRosaCullen, London Sparrow, Makrciana, Adelene Abnormal, PirateWizardThief, duckie9848, MidnightGypsie, Echo M. Blake, HellsingValentine28, MissSparrow101, BluecladChipmunk, SugarPlumDuckie, Dionne dance, Phantom's Ange, blackstar778, Jay D. Moore, sullsinger and to all the unsigned guest reviewers. You are all amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"I'm so sorry." The whispered mantra was the first thing that Abigail heard when she started waking up. Her head pounded as she stirred and her hands were held captive by a single smooth but cold hand.

Everything came back to her before she even opened her eyes to see who it was. Immediately her body tensed and the hand holding her own slipped away, leaving a scorching heat in its way despite its frostiness.

She opened her eyes reluctantly and she came face to face with Barnabas' looming form. She inhaled sharply as soon as their eyes locked and he stiffened at her wide eyed expression.

His whispered words were relieved though, "Thank God." He murmured as her frantic eyes scanned his face and lingered a little too much on his lips. Her heartbeat quickened when she recalled his sharp teeth and dark expression and she quickly sat up and pressed herself against the headboard.

Barnabas straightened with a small sigh of defeat, "I am not going to hurt you." He told her with an almost wounded expression and her eyes quickly slid down to her thumb. It was healed.

"I healed it as soon as you were unconscious." He murmured and she looked up at him with a frown.

"How…?" she asked and his hesitant expression made her regret her question.

"I just did." He told her briskly and she gulped.

"But you won't tell me how." She didn't know how she was still able to speak or even breathe. Everything was so surrealistic and plain insane at the moment that she briefly wondered if she was perhaps dreaming.

"My venom." She heard him murmur and her head shot up.

Her eyes widened even more and then she quickly pinched herself.

"Ow!" she exclaimed and blinked.

Barnabas looked at her with amusement, "I assure you it's not a dream, my dear."

"How long was I out?" she asked and he paused as he winced.

"A few hours." He replied with reluctance.

"How many hours, Barnabas?" she asked and he pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Five. It's still dark outside." He answered and she took a deep breath as she looked down at her lap.

Barnabas watched her for a while before he tentatively sat down next to her and reached forward to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. The action startled her though and she quickly pulled back and out of his reach. Barnabas watched as she slipped out of the bed and stepped back until her back collided with the wall.

He let his hand drop down on the mattress and looked at his lap. He then looked up and stood as well with his hands up in surrender.

"I can't. I'm sorry." She whispered as she tried to keep calm. She couldn't though and she subconsciously pressed her back further against the wall while he gazed at her with deep, sad eyes, his hands still in the air as if to show his defeat.

"Please, don't do that." He murmured as he gazed at her from the other side of the room. The bed was between them but she knew that if he wished it he could easily reach her in a matter of seconds.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me. Please." He whispered and Abigail felt her heart constrict inside of her chest at his quiet words. She didn't want to be afraid of him either but she was. It was only natural.

"I am trying. I just…I just need some space to realize that you are…" she trailed off unable to say the word.

"That I am what? Say it." He encouraged and she gulped.

"A …" she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "A vampire." She whispered as she opened her eyes gazed at him.

"I'm still me." He told her with a small frown.

"Yes, except of the fact that you feed on human blood." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and she gasped, clamping a hand over her mouth.

Barnabas gazed at her with intensity and took a few steps closer to her, his expression unreadable.

"I'm sorry." She whispered quietly. All in all he had only been kind to her so far and that was a mean thing to say. It was the truth though, right?

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me, Abby." He told her as he walked around the room and advanced on her, "But let us start with the basics." He cocked his head to the side as he stopped a few feet away from her.

"Okay." She said in a small voice as she eyed the distance left between them.

"Firstly, I don't drink human blood. Not anymore anyway." He told her and she paused.

"You don't?"

"No. I haven't for fifteen years." He shook his head and she swallowed hard.

"So, you are not the one responsible for those…killings I've read about." She said almost to herself and he tensed as a shadow passed over his features.

"No, that is most certainly not me." He said gruffly as he gazed outside the window. Abigail followed his gaze, "You know who it is?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Perhaps…"

"That is not an answer." She frowned and he smiled.

"Of course it is."

She sighed but didn't linger on the subject, "So, if you don't hurt people…how do you…"

"Animals. Although they are no longer in abundance around here." He murmured and she blinked.

"So, all those times you were out in the night…"

"Yes, yes. May we proceed to less gory subjects, please? I am sure all this is not working in my favor." He cut her off as he turned and stalked to the window.

"But all this, as you call it, "Abigail finally found the courage to push away from the wall, "Is what you are."

Barnabas craned his neck to gaze back at her, "Valid statement." He murmured as he turned fully around to face her.

"You were here almost every night, weren't you?" she asked and he hesitated briefly before he answered.

"Yes." His voice was cautious.

Abigail took a deep breath, "Don't you need to sleep?"

"I do sleep. But it is not vital to me." He said softly.

"Oh." She murmured, "And you don't eat food." She stumbled over her words and Barnabas' mouth twitched.

"It depends on what you mean by food." He smirked.

"I definitely don't mean myself." She said quickly and his eyes narrowed in speculation.

"Eat you, my dear?" his voice held a smooth seductive tone, "There are better things to do with you than eat you, Abby. Eating you is not at the top list of my priorities." He said and she flushed.

"But it's tempting, isn't it?" she asked and then quickly added, "Don't lie. I saw the way you were gazing at my bloody thumb."

He inhaled deeply and shook his head, "It's not your blood I crave, my dear. You just smell…" he trailed off as he took a couple of steps closer to her; cautious steps, "Divine." He finished as he exhaled slowly.

"Oh." She blinked rapidly and then frowned, "You wanted to fire me at the beginning, didn't you?" she asked and he tensed.

"You heard that, right? I did. But not for the reasons you might think." He replied as he brought his hands to the buttons of his vest. She then noticed that he had already removed his light jacket.

"You don't mind, do you?" he frowned and his fingers paused over the buttons.

"No." she said quickly and then gazed at her nightstand. A glass of water was resting there. She walked over to it and took a sip while he placed his vest on top of his jacket.

"How old are you?" she asked with wide eyes, as if she had just realized that he was older than he looked.

Barnabas seemed reluctant to answer that and she snorted, "I didn't run when you told me about your bloody thirsting proclivities, Barnabas. I won't run now." She told him and his mouth twitched.

"Two hundred and twenty four." He winced as soon as he said it and Abigail gaped at him.

"Oh…How long have you been this way? Or were you always-…"

"No, I was not always a monster, Abby." He cut her off sharply and she flinched.

"Don't…don't call yourself that." She murmured and he gazed at her in disbelief, "I never said you were one either."

"I was twenty years old when I was changed." He answered quietly.

"I see…How did-…"

"Let's just say that the wrath of a woman scorned can cause a lot of trouble for a gent." He answered as he turned his gaze out of the window again.

Abigail's eyes suddenly widened, "I found some clothes up in the attic." She whispered and he tensed, "Old clothes. Were they yours?" she asked and he licked his lips.

"They might have been." He told her cryptically and then his eyes narrowed, "Did you throw them away?"

"Of course not." She snapped angrily and he grinned.

"They have…emotional value to me. That is why I asked, my dear. Please don't be angry." He said quietly and she sighed.

"I'm sorry. I am just lost." She said with defeat and he motioned towards the bed.

"Perhaps you should sit." He suggested and she nodded.

As she sat down she looked up at him, "You can take the chair." She motioned to the chair next to her nightstand and he seemed disappointed for a moment but he sat down nonetheless.

"Does anyone else know?" she asked him after a few moments of silence and he shifted nervously in his chair.

"Only Ruth." He murmured and then looked, "And you."

"Did your wife know?" she asked and he tensed up, his eyes darkening.

"She was not my wife." He said in a low, strained voice.

Abigail was confused, "I'm sorry?" she whispered and she watched him as he stared at her hard.

"She was my mate." He murmured hoarsely and Abigail froze.

_Mate?_ What did that mean?

"It means that she changed for me." He answered as if he had read her thoughts.

"You did that?" she asked him in a quiet voice, "She agreed to become like you?"

"Yes." He answered sharply and Abigail stiffened, "Is that so hard to believe? That someone was able to love me?" his tone was accusing and Abigail felt guilty.

"I think you're pretty easy to love." The words left her mouth with ease and her eyes widened at her own sincerity.

Barnabas paused and stared at her, "Beg pardon?" he breathed and she shook her head.

"I mean that…you have many lovable qualities. In general." She mumbled but he was already sliding off the chair and crawling towards her on his hands and knees. Abigail tensed.

"Such as?" he asked as he came to kneel in front of her, his hands on his thighs. She could see his fingers twitching as if they wanted to move but he held them back.

"You're very polite. That has to do with your age, right?" she was mumbling again and he grinned.

"I can assure you, my dear, that my age offers no obstacles to my general abilities." He answered and she was certain that he was not talking about his manners.

"I can imagine that." She almost squeaked and he chuckled.

"I don't think you can." He told her and she flushed.

Damn! She had almost forgotten that he was a dangerous vampire who had almost pounced on her at the sight of her blood.

"What happened to the woman with the blue dress? There is a painting of her up in the attic too." She said suddenly, changing the subject.

Barnabas stiffened and his jaw tensed at her inquiry. He looked away from her and his gaze fell onto her bare foot. Absentmindedly he reached towards it with a single finger and run his thumb up and down her ankle.

"She killed herself." He answered with far away eyes.

Abigail gasped and almost forgot that he was touching her, "Why?" she asked and then he looked up at her with vacant eyes.

"Josette killed herself because of me." He answered and Abigail froze.

**End of chapter 12**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. More revelations in the next chapter!**

**Reviews= Sneak peeks and updates! :D**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Welcome, welcome. A huge thank you to: Destiny Xavier16, 88dragon06, xXMadHatterXx, duckie9848, moonpies, Zombites, Makrciana, watergoddesskasey, Danish Fantasy Girl, fundamentallyloathesome, GloomDusk, ForeverACharmedOne, Jay D. Moore, Babygirl555, Balder Rask, Phantom's Ange, Leyshla Gisel, Dionne dance, ThePinkestRose, yvje94, Frenzy In Delirium, MissSparrow101, MinnieMcGee, TinkerbellxO and MidnightGypsie.**

**Please remember that if you're not logged in or have your PMs disabled, I won't be able to respond or send you the teasers. Thanks!**

**Now on with the chap!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Barnabas looked up at her as she sat there frozen and winced.

"I guess I should explain myself." He murmured and she quickly nodded.

"May I sit by you?" he asked as he pulled his hand away from her foot.

Abigail hesitated but at his earnest expression she felt her will faltering. She nodded and he languidly sat up and took a seat next to her.

"The woman you saw at the painting in the attic is Josette. She was my…fiancée back then." He told her and Abigail licked her dry lips.

"Back when?"

He turned to her and frowned, "When I was a human. In the 1700s." he answered and Abigail took a deep breath.

"Okay, so why did she kill herself?"

Barnabas placed his hands on his lap and fumbled with his ring before he opened his mouth to speak, "I had…" he started and then grimaced, "I had an affair with one of the maids." He murmured and Abigail's eyes widened.

"While being with her?"

"I…At the beginning, yes." He replied, "Her name was Angelique."

Abigail looked down and saw that he was clawing at his palm with his fingers. She reflexively shot out a hand to make him stop. He paused and looked at her hand and before she had the chance to take it away he clasped it between both of his own.

"I realized too late that she was obsessed with me. I didn't love her…" he shook his head, "Not in the way she wanted and when I stopped seeing her she went mad. She cursed Josette and my parents."

"Cursed?" Abigail's tone was incredulous.

He looked up at her, "She was a witch."

Abigail pulled her hand back, "You're serious?"

"Of course."

"She was a witch." She repeated and he groaned.

"Most certainly. She sent Josette over the cliffs and killed my parents here, in our home. But she didn't stop there. She turned me into what I am now." He murmured and Abigail rubbed her temples, trying but failing to believe his words.

"There is not such thing as magic." She said quietly and he tensed.

"Until a few days earlier you didn't believe in vampires as well, but here I am." He told her dryly and she sighed.

"You're right." She mumbled and looked at him.

"After she cursed me…she buried and chained me in a coffin. They found me two centuries later."

Abigail gaped at him, "Can you slow down?" she exclaimed as she stood up and gazed at him wildly.

"I am sorry-…"

"This… is too much…She buried you?" her tone was incredulous.

"Yes."

"But…how did you…"

"Vampire. Undead, remember?" he whispered with a disgusted expression on his otherwise handsome face.

"Weren't you…hungry?" she asked and he smirked.

"I was actually incredibly thirsty." He replied and she gulped.

"Did you kill people when you were set free?" she asked him quietly and he closed his eyes as he answered.

"Yes."

Abigail wrung her hands out of sheer nervousness and he heaved a deep sigh before he spoke again.

"Do you want to see?"

"See what?"

"Where I was buried…and where Josette died." He forced the words out.

Abigail contemplated on the idea but perhaps it would help her realize everything he had just told her.

"Okay."

Barnabas stood up with extreme speed and grasped her hand, "Come." He led her towards the window.

"Wait! From there?" she squeaked and he paused.

"Ruth might be in the parlor and I do not wish for her hysterics at the moment." He explained and she looked with wide eyes at the open window.

"You're going to have to trust me, Abby." He murmured and she bit her tongue hard enough to bleed.

"Okay."

With a small smile he pulled her to him and turned his back on her, "Place you arms around my neck." He ordered and she stepped behind him, "Wait. Get my coat. You might get cold. And your slippers" He told her and she quickly put them on.

"You…?" she flushed when he grinned.

"I am already cold. Temperatures do not affect me. Apart from the sun."

She quickly nodded and stepped behind him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled them tighter around him before he outstretched his hands backwards.

"Jump up." His voice was husky and her eyes widened at the command. She used his shoulders as leverage and lifted herself up. Her legs locked around his waist and he placed a hand under her thigh to hold her in place before he grabbed onto the window.

"Hold on." He murmured and then they were out of her bedroom and sliding with remarkable speed towards the garden. They landed with a thud and before she had the time to get over the shock, he took off towards the woods.

The wind was cutting at her skin as he ran into the woods and the smell of the trees, rain and his sandalwood scent were creating a heady combination for her senses.

As he ran he kept one hand on her leg and the other on her hands, preventing her from sliding off of him.

Some moments later he stopped at an open area and slowly let her slide down his body until she was standing.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded, "Come." He pulled her towards some trees and then suddenly stopped, "Here." He said softly as he pointed at the even ground.

Abigail looked down and swallowed thickly.

"They were going to create a construction but…" he trailed off and she nodded dully.

They remained silent, staring at the ground for a while until he shook his head and looked up at her.

"Are you ready to go to Widow's Hill?" he asked and she quickly shook her head no.

"Oh."

"I don't want to go there." She whispered as she hugged herself, "Can we go back?" she asked him and he looked pained.

"Of course, darling. Come on." He reached out and she took his hand. He picked her up again and soon they were heading back in complete silence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abigail stepped back from Barnabas as soon as they reached the gate. He turned to her with a cautious expression upon his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded, "Would you like some…coffee?" he asked tentatively and she paused.

"You don't know how to make coffee." She told him quietly.

"It can't be that difficult." He muttered and then looked up at her, "If you want some I will make you some." His tone was earnest, as if he could guarantee her understanding by providing her favorite drink.

"No, I think I'll just take a walk." She said as she made to remove his coat.

"Keep it." He said softly, "Don't stray from the grounds." He told her and she nodded before she headed for the back garden.

She needed time and if avoiding him was what it took for her to understand, she was going to keep her distance.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A few days later…_

Abigail closed the door to her room, trying to ignore the pained look on Barnabas' face when she had hastily fled the parlor once he had come in.

She leaned against the wall and sighed and locked her door before she headed for the bathroom.

She prepared herself a bath and sat in the tub for quite some time until her skin turned all wrinkly from staying inside the water for so long. When she immerged from the bathroom clad only in a towel and her underwear, she saw that it was a minute after midnight.

A cool breeze blew through her window and she went over to shut it while fighting off a shudder.

She was ready to shut the window when all of a sudden a sharp breeze blew and a hand shot out to prevent the glass from closing shut. Abigail gasped and stepped back when Barnabas appeared at the ledge of her window like a fallen angel. His dark eyes were narrowed and accusing as he calmly slipped through the window and into her room.

He was only in a pair of dark pants and a white shirt.

"You scared me." Se told him as she swallowed hard.

"Did I?" he cocked his head to the side, "Were you expecting someone else to jump on your window at midnight?" he asked her and then his eyes slipped towards her bed and then back to her exposed skin, below her neck.

He smirked.

"And Winnie the Pooh is back." His eyes shone with amusement and she flushed.

"They're new." She mumbled.

"I noticed." He murmured as he took a step closer, "Why are you avoiding me?" he asked her quietly.

"I am not." she lied and his eyes flashed.

"Don't lie to me. It hurts me." He whispered as he slowly backed her to the closest wall, "Pretending I am not even here hurts me." His voice trailed off as he placed his hands on either side of her head, "If I didn't know you I'd say you're doing it on purpose." He frowned and by the time he had leaned down towards her she was breathless; from fear or excitement she wasn't sure.

"Do you _want_ to hurt me, Abby?" he asked her as he cocked his head to the side and stared at her.

Abigail gulped and quickly shook her head, suddenly realizing her state of undress. She gripped the edge of her towel and his eyes were momentarily drawn to the exposed skin of her collarbone. His lips parted and he shifted a hand from the wall to hesitantly touch the exposed skin. His nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply and his eyes drifted shut momentarily before they opened with a snap again. His eyes narrowed and darkened as he looked into her eyes, his expression suddenly pained.

"Are you hurt?" his voice was a mere whisper and she frowned.

"No…Why-…"

"Do not lie, I can smell it." He almost growled and Abigail blinked in confusion.

"Smell what?" she asked and then her eyes widened in realization.

_Oh God._

"Blood."

As soon as the word left his lips his eyes also widened in understanding.

"Oh. You have your…" He trailed off as he quickly looked down at her and she blushed three different shades of crimson. His hands twitched as he gazed down at her intently before he shook his head harshly.

He suddenly stepped back from her and turned away, his fists clenched by his sides, "Please get dressed." He murmured in a strained voice and Abigail quickly complied, more than happy to put some clothes on.

She picked up the pair of silk pajamas and disappeared into the bathroom with her heart beating wildly in her chest.

He could smell her period.

_Jesus Christ_, what a mortification!

She covered her face with her hands as she leaned against the bathroom door. After she got over the initial embarrassment she looked into her mirror and winced. She looked a mess. She quickly put on the pajamas and ran a brush through her hair. She waited a few minutes before she finally found the courage to get back in there.

Tentatively she opened the door and peered inside her room. He was by her nightstand, reading through her latest book with a raised eyebrow and parted lips. Again she covered her face with her hands. It was some stupid explicit, romance novel she had got for a few dollars in an old bookstore.

"Interesting settings…and characters." He suddenly said and she flushed.

Of course he had heard her coming in.

"Um…" she trailed off embarrassed but he suddenly looked up at her with a smile.

"You paid for this?" he quirked an eyebrow and she shrugged.

"Just a few dollars."

He snapped the book shut and placed it on her nightstand again before he beckoned her closer.

Abigail obeyed and approached him. He sniffed the air around her and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Much better." He murmured and she bit her lip, "I've got you something." He smiled and she paused.

"Me?"

"Hmm." He nodded and slipped his hand inside his pocket, "I had it made." He said softly as he produced a velvet jewelry box and held it out to her.

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason to dote on you?" he asked her with his head tilted to the side as if confused with her question.

Abigail frowned but accepted the box. She held it in her hand for a moment as if not knowing what to do with it and he frowned.

"Open it." He told her and she took a deep breath. She opened the lid and froze.

Inside was a sliver necklace with a lovely rose dangling from it. The rose and chain were adorned in small glimmering stones and for a moment she couldn't take her eyes off it.

She heard the shuffle of Barnabas' shoes as he fidgeted in front of her and looked up to meet his hopeful but at the same time concerned gaze.

"You do not like it? I can take it back, ask for something else. Perhaps you can choose it yourself…" he trailed off almost in panic mode and she quickly shook her head.

"No, it's beautiful." She whispered and with a last look at the necklace she shut the lid and handed it back to him.

He looked stricken.

"You said you liked it." He murmured but he made no move to take it from her outstretched hand.

"I do. But I can't accept it." She replied with regret.

"Why not?" he frowned and she paused.

"Why would you give me something like this, Barnabas? Especially after I have been so rude as to avoid you." She asked him in earnest and his frown deepened.

"I know why you've been avoiding me." He answered tentatively, "It's because I scare you." He murmured and she felt guilty, "But please accept it as a token of my affections…Perhaps with time you could learn to trust me."

His words made her feel incredibly bad but then she paused, "Barnabas…are you…" she trailed off and he frowned but he looked relieved when she pulled her hand with the box back towards her chest.

"Am I what?"

She took a deep breath, "Are you courting me?" she asked him and immediately felt silly.

"Yes." He answered reflexively, without a moment's thought and she inhaled sharply.

"Is this what you've always done to win women's affections? Buy them gifts?" she teased to lighten the mood and it worked because he smiled albeit a bit embarrassingly.

"Perhaps…" he looked at his feet, "It's what I know." He looked shy all of a sudden.

"Women don't need gifts." She shook her head with a smile.

"They don't?" he looked unconvinced.

"Well, I don't need them." She shrugged and he looked alarmed.

"Have I offended you, my dear?" his eyes were wide and she felt like chuckling but resisted the urge.

"No. Just don't do it again." She said quietly and he nodded eagerly.

"I'll try." He said quickly before he smiled, "Will you wear it?" he asked her and she looked down at the box.

"Now?"

"For me?" he murmured as he leaned close and took the box from her hand and opened it.

"Isn't it silver?" she asked alarmed as he touched it and pulled it out of the box.

"No. Platinum." He said softly as he shut the box and put it on her bed before he turned to her, "May I?" he inquired with his head tilted to the side.

"Okay." She whispered as she turned and pulled her hair up so he could put the necklace on.

His arms were on either side of her head as he stepped closer to fasten the necklace and she could feel his cool breath at the back of her neck as he did so. When he had clasped it he let his fingers brush over the necklace before he turned them towards the mirror.

"Beautiful…Exactly like I had imagined." He murmured into her ear as he turned his head and kissed the side of her neck, just above her pulse spot. She shivered when he inhaled deeply but when she looked at the mirror she froze. Her own reflection greeted her but he was nowhere to be seen. He had no reflection.

She tensed and he paused in his gentle kisses.

"Oh." He stiffened behind her and quickly pulled them away from the mirror, "I'm sorry." He whispered as he quickly stepped away from her.

Abigail shook her head and grasped his wrist to stop him from distancing himself further.

"It's okay. It surprised me is all." She whispered and to calm him she smiled, "Thank you for the necklace."

His posture relaxed and he smiled back at her, "You're most welcome, my heart." He murmured as he turned his hand and enveloped her warm fingers in its coldness.

Abigail flushed, "You've called me that before." She told him and he grinned.

"I have." He said as he closed the distance between them.

"Why?"

At that he frowned and looked down at their joined hands before he turned his eyes onto her chest. He reached with his free hand and placed his palm right above her heart. Abigail welcomed the coldness, forced herself to, because it was who he was.

"Because you're my heart." He murmured as he let the back of his fingers graze her collarbone, "Mine's dead…un**-**beating, cold." He looked up at her and smiled, "But yours is not. It's precious."

Her eyes widened and she averted her eyes, "You should have been a poet, Mr. Collins." She smiled with flushed cheeks as his fingers slid up her neck to finger the chain, "Are you trying to seduce me?" she asked and he paused before he grasped her chin and made her look into his eyes.

He inhaled deeply and then smirked, "My dear, I don't _need_ to seduce you." He told her quite smugly and she raised her chin in defiance.

"You're far too arrogant for your own good."

"Always have been." He quirked his head to the side and then leaned forward to kiss her but she reared her head back, avoiding the touch of his lips.

He seemed disappointed but he settled for bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss. His cold mouth made her shiver but not from its coolness. He seemed reluctant to pull his lips back but he eventually did so and let go of her altogether.

"I'll let you rest." He said quietly as he stepped back.

"Okay." She crossed her arms under her chest as he prepared to slip from her room through the window.

"Oh, and Abby," He turned to look at her with one hand on the ledge, "I want my painting done." He winked before he jumped out and disappeared from her sight.

Abigail sighed and collapsed onto her bed in a heap of giddy limps.

**End of chapter 13.**

**Author's note: Liked it? Hated it? Please tell me your thoughts.**

**If you wish to see Abigail's necklace you can go to my profile. I have the link. :D**

**Soon the rating will change to M. Just so you know. :D**

**Reviews? Sneak peeks await, loves!**

**Until then.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello, my darlings. How are you? I want to thank: IgnitingFireworks, catnaps, LooksthatkillA7XGoblinQueen, duckie9848, SoLittleLove, littlerosebudbroke, TinkerbellxO, AqoCJeyBee, Babygirl555, TinaG646, fundamentallyloathsome, ForeverACharmedOne, Makrciana, London Sparrow, Dionne dance, blackstar778, GloomDusk, Phantom's Ange, 88dragon06, Shadowsammy, Onitsu Blackfeather, Leyshla Gisel, BellaMarieRosaCullen, Jay D. Moore, Echo M. Blake, MidnightGypsie, HellsingValentine28, MissSparrow101, Destiny Xavier16, Frenzy In Delirium, xXMadHatterXx, Balder Rask, MinnieMcGee and to all the anonymous reviewers who again didn't leave their name. **

**If you haven't checked out my FaceBook page please do so. Update news and sneak peeks will be posted there…among other things. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Abigail paused with her brush over the palette with pursed lips. She looked at Barnabas' reclining form and smiled before she dipped her brush into the midnight blue paint. She wiped at her cheek with the back of her hand before she continued.

As she kept shifting her gaze from the picture to Barnabas she noticed that his usually calm face was distorted by his repeatedly wriggling nose. She paused and watched as he wriggled his nose right and left while inhaling deeply.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as she tried to fight off the amused smile.

Barnabas paused in moving his nose before he spoke, "Something smells." He announced and she frowned.

"The paint."

"No." he shook his head and inhaled again, "It's something else."

"Maybe it's Ruth burning the cookies again." Abigail snickered and although Barnabas' lips twitched he shook his head.

"No. It's a rather peculiar smell…I think it comes from you." He sat up slightly as if ready to stand up for investigation.

"Me? I just took a bath, thank you very much." She said and his eyes immediately widened.

"No, no! It's a good smell, my dear." He quickly said, "May I?" he motioned to his chair and she sighed.

"Barnabas, if you keep interrupting me like this every few minutes we are never going to finish this and I would very much like to go and eat some time soon. It's getting dark."

At her scolding he grimaced and wiggled his hands and nose again before he sat back, "I shall wait." He said almost petulantly and she chuckled before she continued.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Okay. Done for tonight." Abigail announced and in a flash Barnabas was out of his chair and next to her. He leaned close to her face and inhaled deeply before his eyes widened and a low purr slipped from his throat.

Abigail shivered at the sound and when he thrust his nose deep in her hair she almost lost her balance. His hands slipped around her waist to hold her up as he breathed in deeply.

"What aroma is this?" he asked huskily and Abigail moved her hand with the palette to the side so she could place it on the table.

"Um, shampoo?" she said as she shifted uncomfortably in his arms.

"Mhm, it's bewitching." He murmured and she smiled a little before she pulled back so she could look at him. She placed her hands on his chest and slightly pushed him backwards so there was some space between them.

"What is it?" he asked alarmed and she simply shook her head.

"Nothing…I just, please…" she said softly and his expression from calm and joyous turned crestfallen.

"Do I still frighten you?" he asked quietly and she took a deep breath.

"Not as much as I would have liked."

He reared back as if she had slapped him, "What does that mean?"

"I worry that I don't think things over with you. I react on impulse." She admitted as she wiped her clammy hands on her paint stained jeans.

"Thinking over my…condition would surely drive you mad, Abby." He said and she looked at the floor.

"Perhaps…but I no longer know how to…act around you. Not that I ever did." She chuckled and he swallowed thickly before he spoke.

"Perhaps you'd be more comfortable around my presence if you knew more about me…Do you have any questions?" he asked and she blinked.

"I might have some…"

"Would you like for us to talk somewhere else?" he suggested and she slowly nodded.

"Okay."

"My room?" he cocked an eyebrow and she almost said yes. She really wanted to be in his bedroom but she knew that she couldn't. Not yet anyway.

"No…How about the parlor?"

"We won't have peace in the parlor. Ruth goes there every night to watch that silly show of hers…" he dismissed the notion with a wave of his pale hand.

"You mean _'Bewitched'_?" she smiled and he nodded with a grimace of distaste.

"I bet you got the wriggling nose from that." She laughed and he smiled.

"Perhaps…Then where shall we talk?" he asked and she paused.

"My room? Your study-…"

"Your room!" he exclaimed and then cleared his throat, "I like being there." He explained and if he could blush she almost swore that he would.

"Okay…Give me a few minutes so I can eat and meet me there." She said and he nodded.

She put her supplies away and then walked out of the attic with her heart beating fast inside her chest.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I don't think I should answer that question." Barnabas said as he cleared his throat and shifted upon the bed next to Abigail.

"Why?" she narrowed her eyes and he sniffed.

"Too personal."

Abigail laughed, "Personal? I asked you if you've ever slept in a coffin and you asked me if I am…a…What did you call me? Oh, yes! A maid!"

"I did not mean a servant." He objected and she huffed.

"I know what you meant, Mr. Collins."

"But you never answered me."

"Neither did you." She challenged and he growled.

"Fine. Yes, I used to but Victoria hated it and…and I stopped having that habit." He answered and Abigail's expression sobered.

"Oh…you never told me what happened to her." She said softly and he tensed up.

"I did not have the chance…"

"Well, you have it now. That is if you want to." She quickly amended and he paused, his muscles still tense.

With a soft sigh, Abigail reached over and undid the first few buttons of his crisp shirt, "You can remove your jacket." She teased as she tugged on his lapel and he grinned, showing off his white sharp teeth.

Abigail quickly looked away and pulled her hands from his clothes. Following her advice he took off his jacket and sat back next to her.

"Victoria…I met her when I returned to Collinwood. She was the governess of young Master David…"

"Who?"

Barnabas paused, "I do not think I can explain who he was…um, but he was, is, like my own son. His mother was a lovely woman. Very brave but she is dead. His father was a different case though...Elizabeth was the name of his father's sister. David was like her son after his mother died and Caroline was her real daughter. There might be some photographs I can show you later…" he frowned.

"They are related to you?"

"Of course. They are Collins." He answered immediately.

"I see. Where are they now?"

"They no longer live here. They've moved to New York."

"They moved before Victoria…"

"Yes."

"Why did she kill herself? Is that even possible for…someone like you?" Abigail asked quietly and he frowned.

"She was not happy."

"But you said that she…"

"She was my mate. I made her what she was but I did not have any control over her…She was a free spirit."

She could see that the conversation was hard for him and she suddenly felt bad.

"We can-…"

"She exposed herself to the sun. Then fell over Widows Hill." He cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

Abigail's eyes widened, "She burned?"

"Yes. I am afraid that I do not have many happy stories to tell you, my dear…" he looked towards the window.

"I don't have happy stories to tell either." She said softly and his gaze returned on her.

"Oh?"

"Hmm."

"That means that you won't tell me about your childhood?" he quirked an eyebrow and she quickly shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Not yet…"

"Sometime soon?" he asked softly as he stroked a finger down her cheek.

"Maybe…"

"But you can still answer my other question, yes?" his eyes twinkled mischievously and she felt herself blushing.

"No."

"Please?"

"No! That is so inappropriate for a gentleman of your standard. Where are your manners?" she squeaked and he honestly seemed horrified by himself.

_Bingo._

"You're right, of course. I apologize." He said solemnly and then smiled, "What can I do to earn your forgiveness?"

Abigail mulled over it before she smiled, "Another walk in the woods perhaps?"

"Am I allowed to carry you or not?" he asked softly and she shrugged, "Then it's a deal, my dear. When?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Ah, it's a full moon tomorrow." He grinned, "Excellent."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Are we going somewhere?" Abigail asked as soon as Barnabas made his way into her room. He was dressed smartly; dark suit, his silk crimson scarf tucked into the neckline of his white crisp shirt and a…cane.

"We are indeed." He nodded as he brushed imaginative dust from his coat and looked at her while leaning on his cane.

"Where are we going? I thought we were going for a walk in the woods…." She tried to ignore the cane but she couldn't, "And why have I never seen you with that before?" she blurted out and his dark eyes went to the cane.

"Oh, this is for stylistic purposes only. As you know, I can walk on my own." He grinned and she chuckled.

"Oh, right."

"As for your prior question we are going to dine out." He offered her his arm and she blinked but slipped her hand through the crook of his elbow nonetheless.

"But…you don't eat." She murmured and he paused to look down at her.

"Indeed I don't. I can always watch you eat though." He smiled and then pulled her out of the room and towards the stairs.

"Aren't you afraid of what will people think?" she asked as they slowly made their way towards the door.

"People don't see me very often…" he murmured, "Most would not even know who I am." He said as he placed his hand on the handle.

"You're going out? Together?" Ruth's voice rang from the parlor and Barnabas growled low in his throat.

"Yes. We shall be back in a few hours. Do not wait up. Thank you, Ruth." He called and without waiting for an answer opened the door and led Abigail out.

Abigail snorted in amusement but when he led her over to the BMW car that was parked outside she froze. Her shock became even bigger when she saw no one in the driver's seat.

"Um…"

He opened the door for her after he unlocked the car and tucked his cane into the backseat.

She quickly slid into the car and watched with wide eyes as he shut her door and walked around the car. He slipped beside her smoothly and placed the key into the ignition.

"You can drive?" she asked after she had dislodged her tongue from the room of her mouth.

"Yes. Took me some time but…." He smirked and then started the car. He pressed onto the gas and then they were smoothly driving towards the open gates.

"Can you?" he asked and she turned to look at him as he ran his hand smoothly over the wheel.

"No…I failed the driving part…" she murmured and he clicked his tongue.

"That's a pity."

"Yes, it is. But I couldn't afford a car anyway so it would be in vain." She shrugged and he looked at her.

"No one's waiting for you? Back in Boston?"

"No."

"No gentleman with zero levels of blood thirsting proclivities?" he grinned and she chuckled.

"Not really."

"Aha! So that answers my question." He said smugly and she pursed her lips.

"I don't think it does."

"I think it does."

"Barnabas, I am no virgin." She said with exasperation and it must have shocked him because the car suddenly came into a stop with a screech.

"Oh." He blinked rapidly in a rather humorous way before he cleared his throat and started the car again, "Oh." He repeated and she sighed.

"Satisfied?" she asked with flushed cheeks and his lips twitched in bemusement.

"Not particularly." He shot her a sideways glance and she looked out of the window.

"Where are we going?" she asked him quietly.

"A restaurant." He answered and gently placed his hand over hers, "I apologize." He murmured and she shook her head.

"No, that's okay…" she murmured and his sigh made it obvious that he didn't believe her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What shall I get you?" the waitress seemed bored and didn't even look up as she made her way over to their table.

"A bottle of your oldest wine and um…a steak with baked potatoes for the lady." Barnabas smiled up at the girl who suddenly looked a little less bored.

"How would you like it cooked?" she asked while still looking at Barnabas.

"Well done." Abigail replied quickly but the girl didn't even acknowledge her. She simply nodded her head and smiled with flushed cheeks.  
"And you, sir?"

"Nothing." He answered and then turned his attention to Abigail.

The smile of the waitress' face faltered as she walked away but she stopped to gaze over her shoulder at Barnabas one more time before she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Have you been here before?" Abigail asked and his eyes perused the restaurant before he shook his head.

"No. No reason to come here before you." He said and she frowned.

"You did this for me?"

"Of course. You rarely leave the house apart from when you have errands and I am trying to win your affections." He said quickly and Abigail almost choked on her own spit.

"My affections?"

"Yes. That's what gentlemen do when they are courting women, do they not?" he seemed adorably confused and she chuckled.

"It is no longer called courting, Barnabas." She said and he paused.

"Oh. What is it called then?"

"Well, dating would be an appropriate word."

"Dating…Interesting. I do recall hearing it before…." He trailed off just as the waitress brought their wine. She made to pour the wine but Barnabas stopped her with a raised hand. The girl handed him the bottle and walked sullenly away, causing Abigail to break into chuckles.

"What?" he asked alarmed as he leaned over to pour some wine in her long glass.

"Nothing. Just your obliviousness." She told him and he blinked, puzzled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing." She shook her head with a smile and he looked at her dubiously before he raised his glass in a cheer.

Abigail's eyes widened significantly as soon as the red liquid slid down her throat and Barnabas smiled around the rim of his glass.

"This could be as old as me." He laughed and she frowned.

"The taste is very strong…but then again, I know nothing about wines." She smiled sheepishly just as her food was brought over.

"Thank you." She murmured and the waitress nodded almost imperceptibly before she walked away.

She could feel the vampire's gaze burn on her as he watched her eat and she abruptly stopped.

"Am I that interesting of a sight?" she asked him and he grinned wolfishly.

"You sure are, my dear. You sure are."

"Can you at least talk? It is strange to just have you watching me eat." She told him as she shifted in her seat.

"What do you want me to talk about?" he cocked his head to the side and she hesitated.

"You said you are originally from England?" she asked and he nodded with a small smile.

"Liverpool. My parents decided to leave our home and come to the New World…I was just a lad back then." He said and she looked at her food before she smiled.

"Tell me about it?" she said softly and he chuckled.

"Whatever you want, my love. Whatever you want." He breathed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"When you're…thirsty…"

"Yes?"

"What does it feel like? Is it like when humans are hungry?" she asked as they walked side by side into the woods, the moon illuminating their way.

"Not really." Barnabas said quietly, "It's more like being thirsty for water…Like when you haven't drunk any in two days." He replied and she shivered.

"That sounds bad."

"It is bad. The worst part of it is that you'll never die." He said hoarsely and Abigail looked at his porcelain-like profile.

"And that's a bad thing?" she ventured quietly.

"At the beginning no. But then you slowly start to realize that everyone you love will die in front of your eyes…" he murmured and then smirked, "And it can get really boring." He added and she smiled a little at that.

"Yes, but after all you've told me, even if you are an immortal…you can die as well." She whispered and he inhaled sharply.

"True. I am at an impasse I afraid." He said quietly as he abruptly stopped and looked up at the moon, "The moonlight causes the animals to leave their nests." He stated and she looked around.

"For food?"

"Hmm. For hunt."

"Do you…want to…"

Barnabas laughed at that, "Definitely not. And I am not an animal, Abby. I am an immortal."

"You growl." She blurted out and he frowned.

"I do?"

"Yes, sometimes…When you are…near me." She stammered and he paused.

"Oh…I did not realize it. Does it scare you?" he turned concerned eyes on her and she flushed.

"Not exactly." She muttered and he grinned as he slowly came to stand in front of her and grasped her arms.

"Is that so?" he murmured as he slowly backed her towards a tree.

"Yes. And you purr."

"Do I?"

"Yes, like a cat." She said almost breathlessly and he chuckled as he pressed close to her and leaned down.

"Don't I have great talents?"

"Smugness included." She whispered and he inhaled deeply before he covered her lips with his. Abigail shivered as his cold mouth molded into her own and she let him press her even harder against the tree trunk as his hand cupped her cheek.

His lips deepened the kiss and the hand that was on her cheek moved and cupped the side of her neck. With his hold on her he tilted her head to a better angle and she gasped as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Her knees threatened to give out from under her but the hand on her waist held her upright while pulling her closer at the same time. Abigail's hand slipped up to grasp the lapel of his coat and he gave a low guttural moan as he pressed her pelvis hard against his.

The rough surface of the tree was pinching her back even through her jacket but she had no wish to move. In a sudden, abrupt movement his hand closed around her wrist and pulled her hand away from his coat. He pushed it up over her head and pressed it hard against the trunk while his knee slipped between her legs, trapping her between his body and tree. His fingers closed tightly around her tender flesh and before he knew it his nails were biting into the skin of her wrist, making her cry out.

Abigail groaned and he froze against her just as a sinister cackle rang in the air around them.

He pulled away from her mouth and turned his head sharply to the side, listening as the laughter gained volume. Abigail forgot about her slowly bleeding wrist and froze.

Barnabas smelled the blood and quickly turned towards her again. He took her wrist gently in his hand and pulled out a handkerchief while at the same time looking right and left for the source of the cackling. Once he had wrapped her wrist he pulled her behind him and narrowed his eyes as he perused the woods for any sign of the intruder.

He growled low in his throat as he strained his ears to listen for any movement and when he heard nothing but laughter he spoke up.

"Show yourself!" he barked loudly and Abigail jumped behind him, causing his arm to coil more tightly around her waist.

A moment later an eerily quiet voice answered.

"_Soon, **my love**. Soon."_

And the cackling stopped altogether.

**End of chapter 14**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Liked it? Hated it? Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**The sneak peek will be posted on my FB page as soon as I have some feedback. :D**

**What are you waiting then?**

**P.S: You can see how Abigail looks like, in my head always, on my FB page too. :D**

**A friend of mine(aka Jandra1969) made it for me. :D**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! I want to thank the following people for their wonderful reviews: SweetMusicDreamer, Nanipu hunny, SamanthaJane13, yvje94, MissSparrow101, Phantom's Ange, Frenzy In Delirium, Balder Rask, fundamentallyloathsome, Dionne dance, London Sparrow, incessantSteam, the misery chick, GloomDusk, smilin steph, Band131, xXMadHatterXx, Jay D. Moore, Makrciana, ForeverACharmedOne, littlerosebudbroke, Echo M. Blake, Onitsu Blackfeather, AqoCJeyBee, 88dragon06, Babygirl555, TinkerbellxO, MinnieMcGee, Destiny Xavier16, Danish Fantasy Girl, 4XSilenceXisXnotXblissX5 and Leyshla Gisel.**

**Thumbs up to _the misery chick_ for pointing out a mistake. Thanks, dear!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Barnabas' eyes were wide as he took a step forward and his dark glimmering gaze perused the darkness beyond the trees in a frenzied fashion. He inhaled deeply and then suddenly turned to Abigail. He grasped her arm and pulled her over to him with wide horrified eyes.

"We have to leave. Now." He told her darkly, his usually deep smooth like velvet voice almost unrecognizable.

Abigail quickly followed his command and with a small jump she pulled herself up and he hoisted her with his hands on her jean clad legs up his back. Her legs wrapped themselves around his slim waist and before she could blink twice he had took off, leaving the darkness of the forest behind them as he set up a course for Collinwood.

Abigail tightened her hold around his neck and he gripped her legs more tightly in response as the gates of the mansion appeared just a few feet away.

In a flash he had pushed the gates open and shut them before he put her down and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled his keys out of his coat and unlocked the door before he pulled her in. He shut it and locked it before he leaned against it and sighed.

Abigail stood behind him, cradling her hand, her eyes wide and alarmed with a million questions running through her head.

"Are you…" she faltered but he turned around and focused on her, his expression still shaken.

"Am I what, Abby?" he asked her hoarsely as his eyes scanned the background, as if looking for possible threats.

"Are you seeing someone…? What she said…" she trailed off and Barnabas quickly shook his head as if to clear it.

"No, of course not! How can you think such nonsense?" he snapped and she stiffened.

"Well, when someone calls you _'my love'_, she must have a reason for it." She told him and he scoffed.

"Why yes, the reason being insanity." He said and she stared at him, mouth agape.

"So you know who she was?"

"We need to clean your hand. Come." He told her as he outstretched his hand for her to take.

When she didn't, he reached over and took hold of it. She let him and he led them over to the parlor. He gently but firmly pushed her down on the couch and sat down next to her. He gently took hold of her hand and unwrapped the handkerchief from around the scratch. It looked angry.

He grimaced and muttered something before he brought her hand closer to examine it in more detail.

She watched with alarmed curiosity as his pupils dilated a little. She nervously licked her lips before she spoke.

"Does it not bother you…?"

"Hmm?" his voice was hoarse and deep as he looked up into her eyes.

"The blood." She stammered and he grinned.

"Bother me, my dear? It is a great temptation, of course. You always have been one for me. But I'd much rather have you around alive and well. Thirst can get sated but it returns with a vengeance after some time. I am not prepared to have you sacrificed for such a low sin." He said while looking deep into her eyes.

"But you sacrificed others to that." She said quietly and his brow furrowed.

"They did not hold the significance that you do." He told her calmly and she gaped at him.

"That is a mean thing to say, Barnabas." She whispered and he inclined his head.

"Perhaps."

"That's a rather demeaning thing to say for someone who was a normal man before."

"My life since then has not been easy. In a way, I blame humans for what I am."

"I don't understand." She frowned and he sighed.

"It was my weak human nature that made me what I am. That part of my existence cursed me."

"Meaning?"

"Lust, Abby. That cursed me. That led that witch to turn me into what I am. If I hadn't given in maybe…" he trailed off.

"Maybe she would have done worse things." Abigail murmured and he nodded.

"Maybe." He whispered before he looked back down at her hand, "I apologize for this. But sometimes you make me lose control." He smirked as he looked up at her and she rolled her eyes. He chuckled a little.

After some time she spoke up again.

"Who was she?" she asked quietly and he looked up at her as he held her hurt hand. He sighed softly and dabbed her wrist with his handkerchief but she was not backing down.

"I know that you know who she is, Barnabas. You might as well tell me." She said and he pulled the cloth away from her skin and slowly brought her hand up to his mouth. He turned it over and placed his lips on her wrist.

Abigail's eyes widened and her stomach coiled in fear but she felt nothing but the coolness of his tongue upon her skin. She gasped as he lapped gently on the scratches and she was mesmerized by the fact that he held constant eye contact with her. As he nursed her wrist, she realized with shock that he seemed absolutely calm and composed, as if he was not affected by her blood at all.

Once he was done, he slowly pulled his mouth away and lowered her hand but not before pressing a kiss on her palm.

"You might want to put a band- aid on it. Again I apologize." He said quietly as he licked his lips.

Abigail looked down at her wrist and saw that it was much better.

"You never answered my question." She said quietly after a few moments and he stood up.

"I think you should go to bed. Lock your windows." He told her softly before he picked up his coat and walked away.

"Wait!" she called as she shot up from the couch.

He froze and slowly turned to her, his expression guarded, "Yes?"

"You have no right to walk away from without giving me any answers. After what happened tonight I think I at least deserve to know." She told him with barely contained anger.

"I am sorry. But at the moment I can tell you nothing. I need to be sure first." His voice was remorseful and his face the perfect picture of penitence.

"Right." She echoed emptily.

"Get some sleep." He told her softly before he turned and climbed up the stairs. In a flash he was gone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The vacuum cleaner was too loud for Abigail's ears but she was determined to finish cleaning that evening. She leaned down and brought the vacuum under Barnabas' desk but before she could stand up straight she found herself pressed against the expensive wooden desk by another body.

"I hate that infernal thing." He muttered against her ear as he leaned down and shut the thing off, dressing the study in much desired silence.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as she straightened and tried to move away from him. His hands clamped down on her hips to still her.

"I've missed you. Where have you been all day?" he murmured and she managed to push away from him, the vacuum still in hand.

"You know I can sue you for harassment for this, right?" she pointed the end of the tube towards him and his eyes widened before he chuckled and grinned.

"You'd lose."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because _I_ am the rich millionaire. Not you, my dear little wisp." He laughed and she narrowed her eyes.

"So by your reckoning, money can buy anything." She said as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Of course. But I am certain that they cannot buy your affection because I see that you are not wearing my gift." He noted and she blinked.

Her hand flew at neck and she frowned.

"I don't want to lose it." She said softly.

"Is that so?" his gaze held unfathomable hope and it made her heart beat faster.

"Yes. Now please get out of my way because I need to finish!" she poked his hard chest with the vacuum and he smirked.

"Abigail, are you-…Jesus, why are you threatening our dear Mr. Collins with the vacuum cleaner, my dear?" Ruth laughed as she entered the room with a cup of steaming tea in her hand.

"He-…"

"I was interrupting her work." Barnabas cut Abigail off as he leaned towards his desk and grabbed a file of papers, "I shall be going now…" he said as he let his hand briefly touch Abigail's waist before he walked to the door.

He paused at the threshold, "Shall I make coffee, Ms. Aston?" he quirked an eyebrow and Abigail gaped at him.

"But, Mr. Collins." Ruth started, "You don't know how to make coffee." She blinked and he waved an elegant hand towards her, dismissing her words.

"Trifles. It shall be ready in an hour." He called on his way out and both Ruth and Abigail burst into laughter.

"I can hear you, ladies!" he called from somewhere in the house and Ruth clamped a hand over her mouth while Abigail chuckled and turned on the vacuum cleaner again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Barnabas winced as he held Abigail's hair away from her face while she emptied the contents of her stomach into the bathroom sink.

"I am so sorry, my dear. But can you guess what I possibly did wrong?" he asked her as she stepped away from the sink and looked at him.

"Yes." She choked out as she rinsed her mouth and straightened, "You put salt instead of sugar in it." She told him dead pan.

"Oh. Yes, those white powdery things always confuse me…" he trailed off and she shook her head.

"Just stay away from the kitchen." She told him and he quickly nodded.

"I shall." He told her and she walked out of the bathroom.

"So, um…" she trailed off as she fidgeted nervously, "Goodnight."

His face fell.

"You're going to sleep?"

"Yes."

"I was thinking of spending some time together with you." He said and she paused.

"Doing what?" she asked him and when a smirk started forming on his lips she held a hand up.

"I am still angry." She informed him and the smirk fell right off his lips.

"Oh."

"Are you keeping more secrets from me?"

"No. But I think you are, my dear." He told her and she frowned.

"What?"

"You still haven't told me much about yourself." He seemed angry about that.

"I don't like talking about me. About my past."

"Why ever not?"

"My future defines me not my past." She told him heatedly.

"Of course. But I want to get to know you." He argued.

"My childhood has nothing to do with who I am."

"On the contrary. I think is has."

"If that is true then I should think of you as nothing more than a playboy who got what he deserved!" she snapped and his eyes widened.

Abigail regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth but she couldn't take them back.

"Is that what you believe about me, Abby?" he murmured, his eyes dark and wounded.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly as she covered her eyes with her hand.

"I wouldn't wish this kind of existence on anyone." He whispered.

"Yet you condemned the woman you claimed you loved into such an existence." She said quietly and in a flash he was in front of her, his hand around her throat.

"Do not ever speak about things that you have no knowledge of. You have no idea what love is." He hissed at her, his cool breath fanning over her lips.

Abigail gasped as soon as he let go of her and stepped back, her eyes wide.

"You're right. I don't." she said shakily, "Goodnight." She murmured before she disappeared into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

**End of chapter 15**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, loves! Please review and tell me your thoughts! I only write for your feedback.**

**If you haven't joined me on FB please do so! It's fun.**

**Sneak peek will be posted there asap.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I apologize for the wait! A huge thank you to: Jamie, CandiLand95, London Sparrow, Nucky Thompson, Makrciana, 88dragon06, duckie9848, GloomDusk, Echo M. Blake, sullsinger, Onitsu Blackfeather, Destiny Xavier16, Jay D. Moore, TinkerbellxO, Babygirl555, Singerdreamer42, ForeverACharmedOne, MidnightGypsie, xXMadHatterXx, Leyshla Gisel, yvje94, smilin steph, **

**Phantom's Ange, Dionne Dance, AqoCJeyBee and littlerosebudbroke. Thank you all for your support. It's much appreciated and needed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Oh, my God!" Abigail hissed as she stumbled over a piece of furniture in the hallway. She leaned down and held onto her bare foot with a grimace of pain. She squinted, trying to see in the dark but with the curtains drawn not even the moonlight was slipping through. She placed her hands on the wall and tried to walk further down. There was a storm and the electricity had been cut off just as she was getting ready to read her book in order to fight off the insomnia.

As she turned the corner she collided with someone and screeched.

"Who is it?" she exclaimed and she heard a pained moan.

"Oh, my hip." Ruth said and Abigail's eyes widened as she quickly kneeled down and searched for the older woman in the dark.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she located Ruth's arm.

"I'm fine, love. Have you got any matches?" Ruth asked and Abigail shook her head in the darkness.

"No…"

"I have a candle. I slipped out to find something to light it with".

"We have to go to the kitchen." Abigail said as she tried to lift Ruth.

"In the dark? I am not moving an inch." Ruth said and Abigail slowly released her and stood up.

"I'll go." She offered before she started walking again.

"Be careful on the stairs!" Ruth called after her.

As Abigail walked she cursed and suddenly stopped. She leaned her head against the wall, "Damn."

She continued walking and when she finally reached the stairs she grasped onto the railing tightly. She climbed down the steps and was ready to walk down another one when she heard her name.

"Abby, careful of the rug." The smoothness that was Barnabas' voice said and she cried out when she saw him coming closer to her with a candle.

The light was illuminating his features; especially the dark circles under his eyes.

"You scared me." She breathed as she placed a hand on her chest.

"I apologize." He murmured as he arrived next to her and offered a hand to help her down the rest of the stairs.

Abigail swallowed thickly and accepted his hand. At the first touch she shivered while he gave a low moan of contentment. She was quickly tugged closer and she gasped.

She hadn't seen him for a while.

"I see you have a candle." She stammered as he wrapped an arm around her back.

"Take it." He said softly and she took the candle from him.

"I have to get back to Ruth…She fell. Do you have any more…?" she trailed off and he shrugged.

"I don't need them to see. My eyes work very well in the dark." He told her and she swallowed thickly as she tried to pull back. He was reluctant to release her however.

"You look tired." She said as she looked up at him.

He grimaced, "I'm fine." He blinked and then she noticed his eyes. They were slightly red around the irises.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" she asked him and he stiffened before he released her, "Barnabas?" she whispered and he shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong. I am just…Never mind." He stepped back. She caught his wrist.

"You're what? Is it because of what I said?" she asked him with flushed cheeks, "I am sorry-…"

"It has nothing to do with you." He told her shortly and then winced, "I am just thirsty."

"Oh." She felt her cheeks flushing even more. That's when she took in his attire. He was dressed and ready to go.

"Will it take long?" she asked him and he blinked as if in surprise.

"Probably not." His mouth twitched in amusement when she fidgeted nervously.

"Um…can you come see me when you're back?" she asked him.

_What?_ Her inner voice screamed at her but she ignored it. She was surprised by her own words as well.

Barnabas blinked and then his eyes lit up like the flame in the candlelight, "You want me to?" he asked and she nodded.

"Alright. Then I shall." He murmured and she stepped back.

"I have to go back upstairs." She said but before she could go he stopped her with a hand on her elbow. He slipped something out of his pocket and pressed it to her palm. It was a cell phone. Abigail's eyes widened.

"Use it for more light and for an emergency." He said and she flicked it open.

Barnabas' eyes widened as the screen lighted up, "Infernal thing." He muttered and she chuckled.

"Do you know how to use it?" she asked and he seemed offended.

"Of course I do." He said as he lifted his chin up, "I may be from another century but I acclimate very easily." He told her and she nodded, fighting off a smile.

He noticed, "Do I amuse you? I suppose it's better than making you mad." He murmured and she looked away.

"Um, I'll see you later." She muttered as she held up the cell phone and candle and turned to climb up the stairs again.

"You shall." She heard his voice echo behind her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abigail sighed and turned onto her side, giving up staring at the window. The rain was still raging and she was worried, which she knew was irrational.

She gazed at the clock on the nightstand; three after midnight. A thunder lightened up her room and she shivered, bringing the covers higher up her body so it covered her neck.

After a few moments of more turning and tossing she heard it. A curse and then a thud.

She felt her lips morphing into a smile as she peered over her covers at him. His coat was soaked and she watched him as he leaned down to peel off his shoes. She sat up as he shrugged out of his coat and placed it neatly over the back of a chair to dry. He un-cuffed his shirt sleeves and then turned his eyes on her. She flushed and he smirked.

He ran a hand through his wet hair and then pointed to her bathroom, "Mind if I use a bit of your toothpaste?" he asked her quietly and she blinked.

"Sure. There's an extra toothbrush under the sink." She told him and he nodded.

"Thank you." He swiftly walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Abigail lay back down and waited until he was done. As he exited the bathroom he perused the room for a moment before he approached the bed. In a flash he was on the mattress and under the covers behind her. She shivered as he slid closer to her and reached for her.

Abigail's skin prickled as Barnabas' hand brushed over her forehead and slowly trailed down her cheek, smoothing locks of her hair away as it went.

She leaned into the touch and she heard his sigh of relief when she did so. His arm wrapped around her waist and he pressed his face into the thickness of her hair as he exhaled and inhaled rhythmically.

"I am sorry." She whispered and he clicked his tongue.

"Don't apologize to me." He murmured with a frown and she turned to look at him, her nose bumping with his cold one in the process.

"But-…"

"Abby," he started with a shake of his head, "I almost choked you to death." He whispered as his midnight dark eyes went to the skin of her neck, "I can see my fingertips on your skin." He said as he looked away and pressed his lips into a thin line of self-hate.

"It's okay." She said quietly while pressing closer to his cool, hard body.

"No, it's not. I have to control my strength around you. What you said…What you said hurt me but…Perhaps it's the truth." He whispered with wide eyes.

"I said those things because I was angry; because you were pressing me for information that I just didn't want to give."

"But why didn't you?" he asked her earnestly.

Abigail bit her lip and sighed softly before she answered.

"Because I don't want anyone to pity me. That's why." She finally admitted and he gaped at her.

"Pity?" he murmured as if it was something absurd. She nodded and then turned her body to face him. His cool minty breath fanned over her lips and she sighed.

"You smell nice." She murmured and he frowned.

"Me?" he sniffed around and then chuckled, "That must be you, my dear." He murmured and she let her eyes fall onto the silk scarf inside his neckline. She raised a hand to brush her fingers over the soft material before she let them trace over the C crest attached to it.

Barnabas' eyes followed her every move with intensity until he lifted a hand and placed it over hers. Abigail stilled and looked up at him. He cocked his head to the side and licked his lips before he tugged at the crimson silk until it fell away from his neck. He placed it on the mattress between them and then grasped her hand and gently led it to his neck.

She gasped. His skin was cold but smooth. She let her fingers caress the skin softly and when he spoke she felt his words vibrate against her fingertips.

"Why don't you like talking about your childhood?" he murmured throatily as he led her fingers further down, towards his collarbone.

"There's nothing really to tell. I'd been changing homes and cities like a nomad…No family ever kept me for long and when they did I felt like a burden. I never really liked any of my foster homes...Um, I just hate the fact that I don't have any memories to speak of." She whispered as she splayed her fingers over the hard plane of his chest, "Your skin's so pale."

Barnabas' hand covered hers on his chest as he leaned down and ran his nose over her cheek, "But it's not only that, is it?" he murmured as he pressed her hand hard against his skin. She noticed for the first time that he didn't have a heartbeat.

_Oh._

"What?" she looked up at him with wide eyes.

He had a knowing look in his eyes, "Tell me about…your first time." He said and she froze.

"No, I won't." she said as she tried to pull back.

"Oh yes, my darling. You will." He said as he held her fast, "Tell me who was it."

Abigail blinked rapidly, her brow furrowed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You talk in your sleep." He informed her with dark intense eyes. She swallowed thickly.

"I won't speak of it."

"Fine. Then tell me who it was." He inclined his head in acceptance.

"It's none of your business."

"Yes, it is if it causes you distress. Can't you see how I feel about you?" he murmured the last words and she bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to bleed.

"Don't." he patted her cheek, "Tell me." He said more softly.

Abigail took a deep breath and unconsciously dug her nails into the skin of his chest. They didn't break it and he didn't show any pain.

"It was my stepbrother." She replied and he narrowed his eyes.

"Was it consensual?"

"At the beginning yes."

"And later on?"

"Obviously not." She snorted as she felt tears stinging her eyes.

"He forced himself on you?" he chose his words carefully but she shuddered anyway.

"Well, it certainly wasn't a dream night…Especially for someone with no experience." She whispered and then quickly shook her head, "Did that satisfy your curiosity?" she looked up at him angrily and he frowned as he cupped her cheek.

"It was not curiosity. What was your age?"

"Sixteen." She replied as she felt heat rising in her cheeks.

Barnabas gasped, "Such a sweet age." He murmured and for some reason it made her laugh.

He smiled, "Let's see if I can make you forget that particular memory." He breathed as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"H-how?" she stammered and he smiled against her skin.

"By creating a new one." He replied before he let his lips cover hers. His mouth was cool and wet and minty as he kissed her and his hands settled on her hips before they slowly slid up her back. He pressed her closer to his body as he deepened the kiss and let his tongue slip into her mouth. He rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him as he groaned and bucked under her. Abigail's hands slid to his chest and she pressed them hard against his body so she could pull away. He followed her by leaning up towards her lips, trying to catch them with his own.

She laughed at his groan of irritation, "So, we are okay?" she asked as she bit her lip, He growled at the sight and reached up to kiss her again.

"I don't know about the modern world, but back in my time when a lady allowed you to kiss her and touch her inappropriately it meant that yes, they were alright." He murmured between kisses and she chuckled.

"Are you going to touch me inappropriately then?" she asked against his lips and he nodded as he slipped his hands down her back.

"Oh yes. I definitely am." He breathed with a small moan as he palmed her bottom and pushed her down onto him. She gasped and murmured his name but it was lost to the inside of his mouth as he kissed her again.

Her hands cupped his face and smoothed over the perfection of his defined cheekbones as he changed the angle of the kiss and sucked on her lower lip while he brought a hand to the back of her head to secure her against him. The hand still on her bottom kneaded and caressed her flesh until he rolled them over so she was beneath him. He slid his hand up and let it rest on her lower back as he pulled her up so they were intimately connected. Her fingers got lost in his still wet hair and he moaned as she scratched at his scalp.

His lips abandoned her mouth and trailed lower until he had his mouth firmly latched onto the skin of her neck. Abigail arched her back as he suckled and kissed her tender skin and she pressed her hand against his lower back, pressing him even closer. Her free hand slipped between their bodies until it brushed over the front of his pants. She gasped when he seized her hand and led it inside his shirt instead.

"No." he murmured hoarsely and she frowned.

"But-…"

"No." he repeated as he soothed the blow with a kiss on her lips. His mouth returned to her neck with more ferocity and she lost all coherent thought as he slowly, ever so slowly, brought his hand between her legs. She gasped when he cupped her through her pajamas and he moaned when she spread her legs to accommodate him between them. He brought his lips back to her mouth and fingered the waistband of her pajamas before he let his hand slip inside.

Her breath hitched and his eyes squeezed shut as he slipped his hand lower and lower.

Just before his hand connected with that intimate spot, a scream resonated in the mansion and they both froze.

Barnabas' head shot up and Abigail shook with fear.

"What-…"

"Ruth." He breathed before he pulled back and stood up with alarming speed.

**End of chapter 16**

**Author's note: Dun, dun! Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it and as you can see the rating is now changed to M. :D**

**Please review! I love to read your thoughts. They are my only payment.**

**_Reviews= Love_ So, give me some, people!**

**Until next time!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello, my darlings! How are you?**

**Thank you all for reading and of course I want to give a huge hug and a smooch *broad grin* to my wonderful reviewers: DovieDM-1991-Promised Wings, Heart of Princess, littlerosebudbroke, HellsingValentine28, Frenzy In Delirium, Obsessive Compulsive Fangirl, Balder Rask, Nucky Thompson, Makrciana, ForeverACharmedOne, smiling steph, Jay D. Moore, xXMadHatterXx, GloomDusk, catnaps, Onitsu Blackfeather, TinaG646, TinkerbellxO, PurpleSwirlz, incessantSteam, Destiny Xavier16, dionne dance, Singerdreamer42, Leyshla Gisel, watergoddesskasey and Echo M. Blake. **

**You are all wonderful for supporting this little tale! I am happy to be able to entertain you with my musings. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Abigail scrambled quickly to her feet as Barnabas stood up and marched for the door. When she put on her slippers and made to follow him he whirled around and glared at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her and she blinked.

"Coming with you of course!" she told him and he growled.

"No, you won't. You'll wait here." He told her before he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

Abigail gaped at his back before she ran after him.

When he sensed her behind him he closed his eyes in defeat, "Abby."

"I am coming with you." She stated and he gripped her wrist and hauled her to his side before he sped up his pace.

"Where is she?" Abigail asked as they climbed up another flight of stairs.

"The attic." He murmured and when they reached the top of the stairs he let go of her and walked with alarming speed towards the half open attic door. He pushed it open and froze. Abigail collided with his rock hard back and winced.

"What is it?" she asked quietly and a pained whimper came from the room.

"Heavens." He breathed and Abigail looked over his shoulder to see what was going on.

A gasp left her lips as her eyes widened. The attic was a mess. Her posters were shredded to pieces, the furniture was turned over and sprawled on the floor, and her paintings…

"No." she murmured and Barnabas finally moved.

"Ruth?" he said quietly as he walked inside and stepped over to the limp form of the old woman.

Abigail followed him and her breath hitched in shock, "My God." She whispered as Barnabas leaned down and placed his hand on the old woman's neck, checking for a pulse. When he found her blood pulsing faintly under his fingertips he pulled his hand back and looked at the crimson stains on them. His breath left him in a rush and he immediately stepped back, almost stumbling over a knocked over chair in the process.

"Is she…?" Abigail whispered as she gazed at the bite marks on Ruth's neck.

"She's alive…I can't…" Barnabas closed his eyes, "I can't be too close." He swallowed thickly and Abigail quickly nodded before she looked around for something to press onto Ruth's neck. She found a cloth and she hurriedly leaned down to press it against the wounds.

"You have to call the police."

"Police? And how are we going to explain the bite marks?" he asked her throatily and Abigail blinked.

"We have to take her to the hospital then." She said and Barnabas nodded.

"Yes. Yes, of course." He murmured as he slipped his hand to his pocket, "You take her." He outstretched his hand with the car key and she gaped at him.

"Me? I told you I cannot drive!" she exclaimed.

"Seems like you're going to have to. I have to check the house."

"But-…"

"You took driving lessons. Therefore, you know how to drive." He said calmly as he pressed the key to her palm.

"But I failed the test!"

"Trifles. Go."

"I can't carry her out." She whispered.

Barnabas pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, "I will."

"But you said-…"

"Get your things. I'll have her in the car when you're back." She said quietly as he tentatively approached the unconscious woman.

Abigail pulled back and straightened before she flew out of the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abigail slowly pulled the BMW in the driveway and turned off the ignition. She flexed her hands around the driving wheel and leaned against it for a moment. A few minutes later she looked up and squinted as sunlight hit her tired eyes.

She got out of the car and locked it before she headed for the front door. It was opened for her by a disheveled Barnabas.

"How is she?" he asked her immediately and Abigail closed the door behind her.

"She is…stable."

"What did the doctors say? Did they wonder about the marks?" he asked her while clutching something tightly in is fist.

"They were. I told them I found her like this. I said that it was probably an animal." She said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"And?"

"Well, they bought it until they did some blood tests and found venom in her system."

"What?"

"It was like she had been bitten by a snake…Only with larger fangs." She said and he tensed.

"Fangs?" he whispered as he looked at his feet.

"Yes." Abigail looked at him, "Do you have any idea who could it be? Why would someone break into the house and attack her?"

Barnabas took a deep breath and looked up at her, "They didn't break into the mansion to attack Ruth." He said softly as he looked at his fist. Abigail's eyes followed his gaze.

"Then why…?"

"They came here to threaten you. That is why your studio has been destroyed. Ruth was just collateral damage." He said and she looked at him horrified.

"Why me? What have I done?" she whispered and Barnabas opened his fist and showed her the contents. It was a lock of dark hair and a piece of silk fabric.

"It's because of me. She destroyed Josette's clothing as well. The one you had found by accident." He said and Abigail reached out and took the piece of cloth from him.

"_She?_" her voice quivered and he looked away, his expression strained with fury and despair as well.

"Yes." He replied, his voice deadly quiet and Abigail gulped.

"Who is she?" she whispered and he breathed the name in a sigh.

"Angelique."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abigail looked up when she heard the beginning of a storm raging outside and sighed as she gazed at the ruined painting of Barnabas. The drawing was cut in the middle with something sharp; probably a knife or a razor and the cut was running down Barnabas' ethereal face. She threw it away angrily and continued picking up all the shredded posters.

Her supplies and tools were all scattered to the floor and she took her time rearranging them back in their proper positions.

"I am sorry." The quiet voice startled her and she gasped.

"Oh, my God! You have to stop doing that." She whispered with a hand over her chest.

"I was going to clean up for you-…"

"It's my stuff, Barnabas." She cut him off and he frowned as he pushed away from the threshold and walked towards her, shrugging out of his long coat in the process.

"Yes, but it's my fault."

"How?"

"She did this because of me." He murmured with the crease still between his eyebrows.

"Any idea why?" he remained silent, "Is it because she loves you?" she tried to keep her voice casual and controlled.

"It's because she feels threatened." He spat as he looked outside of the open window. He clicked his tongue and headed for it. He slammed it shut and locked it with a growl.

"What did I tell you this morning? Keep the windows shut." He said angrily and she flinched.

"If I keep the windows shut how will you come to me?" she tried to lighten the mood but it didn't work since all he did was stare at her.

"Oh. So, you won't come to me."

"There's the door." He weakly complained.

Abigail placed the brushes down on the table and sighed, "You never answered me. Why would she feel threatened?"

"Because I am interested in you."

"Interested in me?" she echoed and he winced, "That sounds a bit cold for someone who once claimed me to be his heart." She whispered and his expression was contrite.

"Abby, please. I need to find out what she wants. I have to keep my distance for a few days. Watch her next moves." He said softly as he approached her and gripped her chin between his cold fingers. She shivered.

"Please, understand. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt. Trust me, please." He murmured and she sighed.

"I do." She said as she took hold of his hand and pulled it away from her. She pressed a kiss to his palm and then released him, "How's Ruth? Is she any better?" she asked and he blinked at the quick change of subject.

"Um, she's doing better. She is not awake yet. The doctors have been asking a lot of questions but they've managed to pull the venom out of her system."

Abigail nodded and then raised her light eyes to look at him, "So this woman of yours… Is she poisonous or something?"

"You can say that." He said dryly and then added, "But she's not my woman. She doesn't even classify as one." He said harshly as his eyes flashed.

"I thought she was a witch." She said as she reached behind her and fingered her jeans' pocket.

"She's a monster. Only monsters come back from the dead."

Abigail nodded and Barnabas' eyes narrowed when she pulled a picture out of her pocket.

"A beautiful monster." She murmured as she showed him the photograph.

His impossibly dark, and at the moment cold eyes, roved the picture before he snatched it out of her hand and brought it close to examine it. The dark haired woman with the dark red lipstick in the photograph smiled at him wickedly from the shiny paper and he snarled before he closed his fist around it.

"Where did you get this?" he asked as the picture became a ball of creases and wrinkles inside his strong palm.

"Behind your painting. She's very beautiful." Abigail said quietly and he laughed dryly.

"Beautiful. Oh, yes. Sadly she is nothing more than a virus. An incurable virus that destroys everything it touches." He turned away from her and calmly tore the picture in pieces before he dumped them in the garbage bin by the corner.

Abigail watched as he came to stand in front of the window and then continued tidying up the attic in silence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A few days later…_

A tentative knock on the door brought Abigail out of her reverie. She held onto her bathrobe tighter and cleared her throat.

"Yes?"

Barnabas' face appeared through the creak of the door and she blinked when he smiled at her, "May I come in?" he asked and she gulped.

"Okay." She said softly as she quickly picked up her underwear and thrust it under the bathrobe to hide it from his view.

He entered and shut the door behind him before he leaned against it.

"Something wrong?"

"I haven't seen you all day."

They spoke at the same time and Abigail laughed quietly while he smirked, "Nothing's wrong. Everything's been pretty calm." He answered and she nodded.

"That's good."

"You visited Ruth today." He murmured and she nodded.

"I did. She looked better." Abigail smiled and he pursed his lips.

"Were you getting ready to bathe?" he cocked an eyebrow and she flushed.

"Oh. Yes. Um, can you wait until I am done?…If you planned to stay that is." She added quickly and his eyes scanned her form once before he nodded and headed for her bed.

"I shall." He sat down on her bed with his hands on his lap and she smiled at him.

"I won't take long." She said as she headed for the bathroom.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She was in the process of washing her hair when she felt him sliding in behind her in the shower. She froze and he chuckled.

"Allow me." He murmured in her ear as he pulled her hands away from her hair and slipped his own deep in her wet and soapy locks. He gently rubbed the shampoo in her hair while she stood frozen in front of him. His fingers gently scratched her scalp and when he was done he gave her a gentle push that brought her under the water spray. His fingers slid up and down her hair, helpful in rinsing the shampoo away before he pushed her forward and out of the water's way so he could wash his own hair. Abigail turned and looked at his face as he stood there, bare for the world to see, with water running down his cheeks. He cocked an eyebrow and she flushed before she turned and handed him her shampoo. He inclined his head and then sloshed some of the shampoo in his palm before he started massaging it to his hair.

"Won't you finish?" he asked and she was amazed at his ability to keep his eyes on her face. Her gaze had strayed a few times down his body, much to her mortification.

"Um, not with you watching." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest to cover herself.

"That's a bit selfish. You peeked quite a few times." He said in a low velvet undertone and she blushed crimson.

"You're naked."

"Oh?" he gazed down at himself before he leaned under the water spray to rinse his hair, "I didn't notice." He smiled lopsidedly and she tried hard to suppress a laugh.

When he was done with his hair he pushed it back from his face and opened his eyes to look at her.

In a swift move he had his arm around her waist. He pulled her off her feet and crushed her to his chest while she sputtered the water out of her mouth.

"You're so rude!" she laughed and he looked down at her smugly.

"You're as light as a feather." He replied and she lowered her gaze to the alabaster skin of his chest, thankful of their close proximity because he could no longer see her.

He moved and her eyes widened. He couldn't see but he could definitely feel.

"Won't you let me wash?"

"I'd be happy to do it myself, dear heart." He said and his words combined with the situation they were in caused her to chuckle.

"Were you always this charming?" she asked as she finally allowed herself to put her hands on his chest. His cold skin under her fingertips made her sigh in a ridiculously girlish way.

"I wouldn't know." He frowned and she shook her head.

"Liar."

"I am many things, madam. But liar I am not. That's what got me into trouble in the first place." He murmured and she bit her lip before she looked up at him. She took a deep breath and rose up on her tiptoes to brush a kiss against his slightly parted lips. He groaned when she pulled back and he licked his bottom lip as he gazed down at her, "What was that for?" he asked huskily as he splayed his hands on her lower back and stroked them up and down in sinuous glides.

"An apology for calling you a liar." She breathed as she leaned her forehead against him. His lips found it and he kissed it while he slipped his hands lower, below her waist.

"Hmm. Apology accepted." He murmured and she gasped when his hands reached her bottom and cupped it. He pulled her closer and she yelped when her breasts rubbed up against his chest. His lips found her cheek as she sighed and slipped her arms around his neck.

"This indecent, you know." She smirked when he stilled.

"Is it?" when she nodded he chuckled and let his hands knead her flesh, "If it is so then why are you not moving away?"

"Because I was under the impression that you were going to wash me." She blinked innocent eyes up at him and his expression darkened before he quickly reached for the sponge at the side of the shower.

"Turn around." He murmured and despite her horribly flushed cheeks she did so.

He spent the next half hour washing her and when he was done he wrapped her in her fluffy bathrobe and put her to bed before he slipped in beside her. He spooned her from behind, clad only in his dark pants and she could feel how their shower time had affected him. Silently she pressed back against him and he groaned when her backside pressed against his more than obvious arousal. It was an unspoken promise and he kissed her hair reverently before he curled a possessive arm around her waist.

"Barnabas?" she whispered in the darkness and he hummed in response.

"Hmm?"

"I want to sketch you again." She murmured sleepily and he inhaled sharply before he pressed a kiss behind her ear and nuzzled the spot with his nose.

"Anything you want, love. Anything you want." He whispered and she fell asleep with a smile on her face and with the feeling that at last she finally belonged somewhere.

**End of chapter 17**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! And yes, Angelique is back. We'll see more of her in the future. :D**

**If you want more, please review! It's much appreciated and it brings a smile on my face!**

**Join me on FB for news, story covers and more!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Welcome, welcome! I want to thank the following people for their support:**

**C-The-Shadows, CandiLand95, Heart Of Princes, SugarPlumDuckie, DovieDM-1991-Promised Wings, Amelia V. Sparrow, littlerosebudbroke, 88dragon06, Nucky Thompson, , Makrciana, catnaps, lazymazy, HellsingValentine, ForeverACharmedOne, Jay D. Moore, Frenzy In Delirium, xXMadHatterXx, 4XSilenceXisXnotXblissX5, PurpleSwirlz, Obssesive Compulsive Fangirl, GloomDusk, AqoCJeyBee, TinkerbellxO, dionne dance, Leyshla Gisel, guest and Destiny Xavier16. You are all amzing for sticking with me!**

**If you haven't checked the new DS story I have posted please do so. It's called Age of Innocence :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Barnabas flashed Abigail a smirk as she put down her sketchbook and reached for a sharpened charcoal pencil. She looked at him briefly and smiled before she leaned forward and undid the first two buttons of his white crisp shirt. He quirked an eyebrow and grinned and she had to laugh at his expression.

"Don't get any ideas." She told him as she parted the folds of his shirt, "I just want you to look a bit more carefree and relaxed in the picture." She said and before she could pull her hand back he caught it and brought it to his mouth. She laughed when he traced her palm with the tip of his tongue.

"Ew!" she said between laughter and he paused.

"Ew, madam?" he said with narrowed eyes before he repeated the action, causing her to chuckle.

"You keep distracting me." She said as he released her and smiled. He shrugged and placed one hand on his stomach like she had instructed and the other on the mattress next to him.

"The other hand, Barnabas." She said and he corrected his stance.

"Why this hand in particular?" he asked as he gazed at his pale fingers.

"Your ring. I want to draw it toο." She replied as she picked up her sketchbook and pencil again.

"You like it?" he murmured and she nodded.

"It looks very old." she said as she gazed at his face for a few moments and then started sketching.

"It is…My father gave to me when we arrived in the New World from Liverpool. I haven't been able to part with it or find another equal to its beauty." He said and she gazed at him.

"You're English then?" she tilted her head to the side.

"I am." He said proudly, raising his chin a little.

"That explains it." She muttered and his face fell.

"Pardon?" he looked wounded and she blinked.

"No! I meant that explains your manners. The way you speak sometimes. Like you just jumped out of a Shakespearean sonnet." She said and he smiled.

"Oh, is that so?" he said huskily as he let his foot connect with her thigh, "Keep talking. I like to have my ego stroked." He said and she flushed when his foot wedged itself between her shorts clad legs.

"Barnabas!" she laughed as she trapped his foot between her legs and squeezed.

"You forget that I feel no pain, my love." He grinned wolfishly and she gave up.

"Stop distracting me and sit still." She said, trying to keep her laughter from her voice.

"Very well." He consented and remained still, his foot between her legs.

"When is Ruth coming back?" she asked without looking up from her sketch.

"In a week or so." He replied as she drew the elegant line that was his nose.

"Hmm. I need to start cleaning tomorrow." She said as she tilted her head to the side and regarded the drawing with critical eyes.

"Abby." He poked her thigh with his foot, causing her to look up.

"Hmm?"

"You do realize that you are no longer my housekeeper, right?" he asked her softly and she paused, her eyes wide.

"You're firing me?" she asked perplexed and he laughed deeply.

"No, my heart." He shook his head and made to sit up, "Am I allowed?" he asked and she quickly nodded, putting the sketchbook away. He slithered down the sheets towards her and tentatively placed his head on her lap. Abigail looked down at him as he grasped her hands.

"You do not work for me anymore." He said quietly and she frowned, "Everything I own is yours."

"But-…"

"That reminds me." He raised a single finger up, "You need a driver's license and you will get one. If you want a car I will get you a car. Anything you want is yours as long as you love me. Because you do, don't you?" he murmured the last sentence.

Abigail flushed but nodded nonetheless, "Of course. But I won't accept you giving me money. I can't stay here like this, Barnabas. It's not right." She shook her head and he grabbed her hands tightly.

"Yes, it is." He objected and when she made to protest he cut her off, "You're the only thing I have, Abby." He said softly and she felt her throat closing up.

"But it's not right. I can't stay here and contribute nothing." she said helplessly and he smiled.

"You do contribute." He shook his head.

"How?" she narrowed her eyes in challenge and he chuckled.

"Just by existing. You make this empty house much prettier." He said and she shifted uncomfortably.

He got a mischievous look on his face suddenly and quickly rolled to the side, snatching up the sketchbook.

She gasped, "No! I told you that no one sees my sketches!" she tried to pull it out of his hands.

He jumped back with his vampire speed and laughed, "But you forget, my love. I am not no one!" he said with triumph as he looked down at the drawing.

"Barnabas! I am serious! It's not finished!" she said and as she made to grab his hand he seized her wrist and brought it on top of his chest, his eyes never leaving the drawing.

Abigail sighed in defeat and stopped fighting him as he held her hand over the spot where his un-beating heart rested.

"That's not fair." She mumbled almost petulantly and he raised his eyes to hers.

"What's not fair," he started as he began flipping through the pages of her sketchbook, "Is you hiding your talent in here. You should show these." He said as he paused to look at a drawing of Ruth reclining in her chair.

"Well, I don't have a choice, do I?" she smiled sadly as she leaned down to kiss his cheek. His cool skin felt refreshing under her parched lips.

"I am going to get some juice." She told him as she made to pull away. He held her fast though and when she turned to look at him he had a mischievous smile on his pale face.

"Now, now. You surely do not believe that a simple peck on the cheek will persuade me." He said huskily as he leaned up and got on his hands and knees, releasing her in the process.

"Persuade you for what?" Abigail narrowed her eyes as she slid back. He followed her like a tiger and her eyes widened when he pounced and tackled her on the bed. She found herself on her back with him on top of her.

"To open you your very own gallery of course." He grinned, showing off his white sharp teeth.

"My what…?" she breathed as he calmly slipped his lower body between her legs and placed his hands flat on the mattress by her head.

She gulped.

"Your gallery." He murmured as he let his body fall down onto hers gently.

She gasped, "You're cool."

He smiled softly, "Thank you for not calling me cold. It would have wounded me." He murmured and she twined her arms around his neck in response.

"I bet you were very warm." She whispered in his ear and he inhaled sharply, his body relaxing.

"Really?" he turned his head and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Hmm. I think you must have been really hot." She smiled when he growled.

"Scorching hot, I assure you." He said huskily before he covered her mouth with his.

Abigail hummed in response and tightened her arms around him as he attacked her lips with kisses and pulls of his mouth. One of his hands left the mattress and slipped down her side to her leg. He gripped it tightly, his fingers wrapping around her thigh before he pulled it up and over his hip. He groaned and as she moaned softly he deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

Her fingers grasped the hair at the back of his neck and she used her grip to pull him closer to her. He moaned his appreciation and pressed his hips hard against hers, causing her to gasp.

She broke the kiss and arched her back, pushing her body against his, "Oh God." She gasped as his lips found the skin of her neck. He smiled against her skin and used his free hand to touch the neckline of her shirt. His cool fingers brushed over the tops of her breasts and she groaned when he slipped his hand under the shirt to palm one.

"Once upon a time," he breathed in a strained voice as his hand explored and kneaded, "It would have been extremely scandalous for a lady not to wear undergarments." He said as he pulled back from her neck to look down her shirt.

Abigail flushed and covered her face with her hands, "Jesus." She muttered as he tugged the shirt back so he could look at her chest.

"Lack of corset meant lack of morals. Does lack of a…brasserie-…"

"Brassiere, Barnabas." She corrected as she pulled her hand away from her face and looked up at his curious eyes.

"Brassiere. Yes. Does the lack of it also mean the same now?" he quirked an eyebrow but by the glimmer in his eyes she could tell that he was playing with her.

"If it does then I am indeed a wench." She said with pursed lips and he blinked.

"Hmm. I have met my fair share of wenches and if that is so," he leaned down to kiss her, "You are the loveliest wench that has ever graced the face of the earth." He said and she chuckled as he pressed his lips to hers again. She placed her hands on his strong back and she could feel his muscles flexing as he moved on top of her, pressing his pelvis against hers. She could feel his arousal straining against the material of his pants and she pushed her body back so she could slip her hand down between their bodies.

The movement caused him to open his eyes and he quickly pulled back from her lips, "No." he sounded panicked as he grasped her wandering hand.

Abigail blinked, "Why not?" she murmured as she made to tug her hand out of his hold.

"No, don't." he murmured shaking his head as he kissed her again softly, "We have time. Things like that can't be rushed."

His lips found her chin as she frowned, "What are you afraid of?" she asked as he pinned her hand on the mattress.

"Of my slipping control." He breathed as he rocked against her once, checking her limits. Her legs embraced his hips in reply and he gave a contented purr.

"You're purring again." She smiled as he grasped both of her legs and pulled them tightly around him.

"You don't want to hear me growl." He told her as he set up a slow pace of thrusts against her, "You're so warm, Abby." He murmured as he placed his hands on the mattress, using them as leverage to move over her.

Her breath hitched with every push of his hips against hers and her hands grasped his shirt, her nails biting into his marble like skin. His mouth found her throat and when he felt her pulse beating rapidly under his lips he groaned low in his throat.

"I so wish I were like you. Like I used to be." He murmured against her skin, "I wish I wasn't tempted by the blood running under my lips this very moment." He moaned and threw his head back as he quickened his thrusts, trying to find some relief to the desire pulsing through his frozen body.

Abigail's lips found the edge of his chin and she kissed it as she bucked under him.

"I wouldn't want you any other way." She breathed against his skin before she found his lips and pressed a long kiss there. He kissed her back hungrily and ground against her, his body shaking as he tried to keep it from crushing her.

"I wish I didn't have to keep myself from touching you too roughly." He cupped her face, his eyes shining with the animalistic desire to have her, "I don't want to hurt you." He murmured and she smiled, sweat beading on her forehead as her body heated up from his passionate attack.

"You won't." she whispered as she slipped her hands down to his hips and pulled him tighter to her, urging him to move as he pleased. He hissed and smiled a decadent smile before he buried his face in the column of her throat and gave into his release. His hips jerked rapidly against hers and his hands clawed at the sheets under them, ripping them as his control slipped loose.

His breaths were coming out in cool rasps against her skin while she shook under him and then he went limp.

His hands abandoned the ruined sheets and found her hands, grasping them tightly in his.

"Sweet heavens, you're amazing." He murmured as he kissed her neck and then pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were half lidded and glazy as she gazed up at him but a smile was grazing her lips.

"Barnabas."

"Hmm?"

"You ruined my sheets." She told him and at his horrified expression she burst into fits of laughter.

"I am so sorry, my dear. I will-…" he stopped when he heard her laughter.

His eyes narrowed, "That, madam, was not funny." He said and she giggled.

"No. You are." She said and he quirked an eyebrow before he smirked evilly.

"Am I?" he murmured as he lay down onto his side and proceeded to untie the cord of her shorts before he promptly slid his hand inside. She gasped and could only stare at him as he leaned down.

"Let's see you laughing at this." He murmured before he kissed her again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abigail rushed down the stairs to answer the door to the obnoxious person knocking at nine o' clock on a Sunday.

"A moment please!" she called and then heard the telltale sound of Barnabas shoes as he walked down the corridor behind her.

She arrived at the foyer, clad only in her robe and pajamas and unlocked it before she pulled it open.

The dark hair of a woman greeted her.

"Yes?" she spoke with a smile and the woman seemed to freeze before she slowly turned to face her.

The smile fell from Abigail's face when she saw the woman's features.

"Barnabas Collins, please." Her voice was smooth and business like and her red lips barely moved from the thin line they were in as she talked.

"Um…May I ask who is asking for him?" Abigail asked even though she already knew the answer.

She could hear Barnabas calling her name in a warning way as he approached but she was too shocked to respond.

The woman smiled, "Angelique Bouchard." She answered and Abigail shivered when she felt the presence of the vampire right behind her.

"You." He whispered and the witch smiled.

"Me."

**End of chapter 18**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! I know, cliffy but a much needed one! I hope you liked the Barnabas/Abby moment. :D**

**Reviews are love and they feed the muse! So, give me some love, people!**

**Don't forget to read the new DS story. I really want your opinion. :)**

**Join me on Facebook for news, info and covers.**

**By the way go to FB and check out the amazing drawing of Abigail by AqoCJeyBee. It's amazing. I will also put it up on Photobucket.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Welcome, welcome! Another update here for you. Hope you like it.**

**I want to thank: AnikoRose, littlerosebudbroke, kurounue13, Nashira Kozoroh, keske, HellsingValentine, Makrciana, TinaG646, Lovely Rain Dancer, Jay D. Moore, Ravenclaw Slytherin, Heart of Princes, incessantSteam, xXMadHatterXx, C-The-Shadows, lazymazy, DovieDM-1991-Promised Wings, GloomDusk, Dionne dance, Obsessive Compulsive Fangirl, smiling steph, Leyshla Gisel, Onitsu Blackfeather, TinkerbellxO, ForeverACharmedOne, 88dragon06 and Destiny Xavier16. You are all awesome! **

**Also, check out my other DS story if you want. It might seem very common and usual at the moment but it will surprise you down the road. ;o) It isn't just a household/love story fic. Trust me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Abigail could only blink in shock before Barnabas grabbed her hand and pushed her behind him, his arm firmly wrapped around her waist, pushing her against his back tightly. Her hand clutched the fabric of his suit jacket as she looked at Angelique from over his shoulder.

"Oh, please, Barnabas. No need for the theatrics." Angelique rolled her blue eyes before she pushed the door fully open and walked in, her high heels clicking loudly on the marble floor. In one hand she held an expensive purse and her dress was a deep red with a low v-neck. Her dark hair was cascading in waves down her back and as Abigail gazed at her she looked nothing like the evil witch Barnabas had described to her. She looked like a model for God's sake.

"Get out." Barnabas' voice was low and firm but Angelique only smiled at him.

"Is that a way to treat an old friend? Who is this?" her gaze settled on Abigail, "Someone close to you?" she cocked her head to the side and Abigail could swear that she heard Barnabas' chest vibrated with his growl.

"Get out of my house now." He repeated and Angelique frowned.

"You sure do hold grudges, don't you? I am here for a business proposal. I have no interest in making a spectacle of myself in this little fish town." She flicked her hair over her shoulder and locked eyes with Barnabas, "Are you going to introduce us?"

Barnabas took a step forward and Abigail had to let go of him.

"No." he replied and Angelique chuckled, the sound sending a shiver down Abigail's spine.

"I am an old…_friend_." Angelique outstretched her hand for a shake and Abigail looked at it like it was poison.

"I know who you are." Abigail replied while crossing her arms over her midsection protectively.

Angelique faltered and dropped her hand before she turned to the vampire, "Is there a place where we can talk?" she asked and he sneered.

"Why are you alive?" he asked instead and Angelique winked.

"I have my ways. Where is Victoria?"

"None of your business."

She sighed, "At least it wasn't my fault this time." She stated and Barnabas gazed at her with utter contempt. It made Abigail shake.

"What do you want?" he enunciated every word slowly, his hands balled into fists by his sides.

"A little bird told me that your business is not going very well. Since I am back and about to re-open my company, I thought I'd pay you a visit. We would make a great team." Angelique said as she placed her purse on the small table by the door and then proceeded to walk around the foyer, "Aren't you tired of this old house?"

"I am not interested in any proposition you have to make. I doubt you'd be any help in my life and especially in my business. Kindly take your leave." Barnabas gazed anxiously between Angelique and Abigail before taking a step closer to Abigail.

Angelique pursed her lips, "You're his new little human, aren't you?" she stepped closer to Abigail, "Do you know what he is?" the witch cocked her head to the side as Abigail swallowed hard.

"Of course I do." She replied steadily.

"Aren't you afraid he'll snap and kill you?" Angelique smiled widely as she stepped closer even further.

"That is my concern." Abigail replied and Barnabas looked at her briefly, his expression softer.

"Did you hurt Ruth?" the question slipped from Abigail's lips before she could stop herself and Barnabas' eyes widened in alarm as Angelique's expression darkened.

"The old housekeeper he's been keeping as a pet all these years? No, my dear. I do not bother with such trifles." She replied as she reached forward and touched a lock of her hair, "Now you…you look exactly the type he usually goes for. Sweet, innocent...simple…"

"Enough!" Barnabas' hand wrapped itself around Angelique's neck and he thrust her backwards and away from Abigail. His force was so great that her back hit the wall next to the door with a horrifying crack.

The witch gasped and slipped down the wall before she started laughing.

"Always so protective, aren't you?" she said hoarsely while rubbing her neck, a glimmer in her eyes.

Barnabas glared at her as he stood in front of Abigail who was staring wide eyed at the crack on the wall just above Angelique's head.

"There was no need for this." Angelique muttered as she slowly picked herself up and straightened. She craned her neck and smiled.

"I can see this is not a time for a visit. I'll be back another day. Until then think over my idea." She said as she picked up her purse and turned to go.

"Oh and you need to feed. Your eyes are a bit redder than usual, right, _Abigail_?" she winked before she walked out of the door, shutting the door behind her.

"She knows my name." Abigail whispered as Barnabas turned to look at her, "How does she know my name?"

"I do not know, Abby. I am sorry about this." He said quietly as he reached for her cheek.

"I'm fine." She shook her head and looked at the cracked wall, "What does she really want?" Abigail asked hoarsely and Barnabas turned to look at the door before he replied.

"Me." He murmured lowly before he pulled his hand away from her pale cheek.

Abigail gulped.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A day later…_

Abigail's eyes were wide open. The clock read four after midnight and the moon was high in the sky, illuminating her vast room. The dark curtains were drawn and she could hear the wind as it rattled the windows. She twirled Barnabas' necklace in her fingers, playing with it. She closed her eyes and turned onto her side bringing her hand on the pillow next to her. She eyed the necklace and then closed her fist tightly around it.

She tried to forget everything and go to sleep but she couldn't. Barnabas' words echoed in her mind every time she closed her eyes.

"_What does she really want?"_

"_Me."_

She groaned and turned onto her back again. She had to forget that incident. Perhaps it was nothing.

_Oh, yes. The woman is back from the dead and it must be for nothing_. Her inner voice mocked her as she sat up on the bed and looked at the door.

Deciding it was useless to stay in bed, she threw the covers away, put on the necklace just because it gave her a sense of security, and then grabbed her robe. She pulled it on and then headed for her door. Just as she was ready to open it she heard footsteps just outside. Someone was walking down the hall.

Curiously she opened the door just in time to see Barnabas' back.

"Um, hi." She called and he paused. Froze would be a better word for it actually.

Slowly he turned and faced her, his face ashen and his eyes dark and red at the same time.

"Abby. You should go to sleep, my dear." His voice was a deep rumble that made her shiver.

"I can't…I couldn't sleep." She shrugged and then frowned as he lowered his head and gazed at the floor, "Are you alright?" she asked with concern as she made to step closer to him.

He held a hand up to stop her, "I'm fine. I'll be fine." He said slowly but she wasn't convinced.

"You don't look fine. Were you out?"

"Yes." His tone was impatient like he couldn't wait to get out of there and away from her.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and took a step closer even as he stepped backward.

"Of course not! Don't be daft." He snapped and she flinched.

"Did you hunt?" she changed the subject and he snorted.

"Obviously not." He muttered as he looked everywhere but her.

"Why not?"

"Because I found nothing." He said and finally locked eyes with her.

She gasped at the darkness of his gaze, "You…your eyes." She whispered and he closed them briefly.

"I know. It's been three days since I last found a pray. It's like they've disappeared from these lands." He said and she swallowed thickly.

"Disappeared?" she echoed and he nodded.

"They weren't in abundance by any means but…"

"And now what?" she asked and he raised his eyes to hers.

"I'll try again. Maybe travel a little further." He swallowed hard and shook his head, "I have to go."

"Wait!" she called and he stopped with a sigh.

"I can't be around you at the moment, Abby. Please." He murmured as he looked at her from over his shoulder.

"Why not?"

"Because your scent is stronger when I am thirsty."

"You won't attack me. I trust you." She said with incredulity and he locked eyes with her.

"How can you be so sure?" he whispered as he took a step closer towards her. She held her ground and let him approach her, "I am not so sure myself." He murmured harshly and she shook her head.

"I am." She said as she raised a hand and cupped his cheek. A low rumble vibrated in his chest as he leaned into her hand and nuzzled it.

"Don't be." He said as he kissed her hand and seized her wrist, pressing her palm against his nose. He inhaled deeply and groaned before he abruptly let go of her and stumbled backwards.

"Go inside, Abby." He said hoarsely before he turned and walked down the hall.

"Where are you going?" she called after him, her heart beating loudly against her chest.

"To rest." He replied shortly before he vanished from her view.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Two days later…_

"Barnabas?" she gently knocked on his heavy door and waited.

"My dear." His voice was quiet and muffled.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she placed her hand on the doorknob and tried to open the door. It was locked.

"I am fine." He replied and she frowned.

"Open the door."

"No."

"Please, open the door. I need to see you." She pleaded softly.

"I can't. Go and get Ruth."

"I can't take the car again." She replied with a sigh.

"Call a taxi."

"Come out first."

"I told you I cannot!" he snapped and she flinched.

"Do not raise your voice at me, Barnabas. You need to…to do something about your thirst." She told him firmly.

"Like what? Go after innocent townspeople because I cannot find a single animal to feed on?" he asked her harshly, his voice winded.

"I didn't say that." She whispered.

"Then what can I do?"

"Barnabas, the animals didn't just disappear all of the sudden." She told him and she heard him coming closer to the door.

"I know."

"Someone meddled with them." She said quietly and she heard him sigh.

"I know that as well." He murmured and she heard the gentle thud of his head hitting the hard wood of the door.

"Why would she do such a thing…And the real question is, could she be the one who did this?" she asked as she placed her hands on the door.

"If she can command stone statues to fall upon innocent people she can surely be the scourge of animals in the area." He said and Abigail bit her lip.

"What does she want?"

"For me to give in into her proposal." His voice sounded strained and she felt her stomach churn at the sound of his tortured voice.

Taking a deep breath she spoke again, "I will be back soon. I won't take long." She promised before she turned and headed for the parlor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Later that evening…_

"I really need a bed at the moment." Ruth complained as they entered Collinwood.

"I know. I am taking you there right now." Abigail smiled and Ruth nodded her head.

"Where is he? I am surprised he is not here to welcome me. He always has such great manners." The older woman chuckled and Abigail paused.

"Ruth."

"Hmm?"

"I know." She murmured and the other woman froze.

"You know? Like everything? That he…" Ruth's eyes were wide.

"Yes."

"And how do you feel?" Ruth asked calmly.

"Strange…Everything's so surreal." Abigail shrugged as they climbed up the stairs slowly.

"I know the feeling…He has a kind heart, love. Trust him."

"I do…" she sighed and then shook her head, "You need to rest. We'll talk more later." She said as they entered her room and together they walked to the bed.

Abigail helped her to lie down and then pulled back.

"Who did this to me? Really? All I saw was a dark head of hair."

"I do not know." Abigail replied as she rubbed her eyes in sheer exhaustion.

"It is her…isn't it?" Ruth asked quietly and Abigail paused.

"Her? You know about Angelique?"

"I know everything. So is it her?" Ruth's eyes were wide and Abigail swallowed thickly.

"All I know is that she is back. That's all."

"Oh God. Wonderful." Ruth groaned.

"Indeed."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Her room was dark when she walked in and started pulling off her shirt. She threw it on a near by chair and put her hands on her jeans. She pulled them off as well and reached for her nightdress at the end of her mattress. As she leaned down to grab it her hand collided with something.

"Jesus!" she exclaimed as she flew back and reached for the light switch. As soon as light flooded the room a groan made her pause.

"Barnabas?" she questioned as she pulled the nightdress over her head and walked over to him. He was lying on his side in nothing but a pair of silk pajamas bottoms and his robe. She got on the bed next to him and reached for his hand. His fingers curled around her hand immediately and his eyes flew open.

"Turn off the light." He whispered as he shut his red-black eyes. With a nod she reached up and flicked the switch. Darkness fell around them as she settled next to him on the bed. His breathing was deep and labored and she could hear him as he swallowed hard every few seconds.

"How did you get here?" she asked and he opened his eyes, trying to find her in the semi darkened room.

"Took a while but I managed."

"I thought my presence was tempting." She said as she reached over with her free hand and touched his face. It was colder than usual.

"It is. But I feel better around you." He whispered and a feeling of excitement and fear swelled up in her chest.

"If you feel uncomfortable-…"

"I have an idea." She said softly but suddenly.

He stiffened.

"About what?"

"About your thirst." She replied steadily and she saw his eyes staring at her. They were half lidded and his irises were dilated.

"Did you catch an animal?" he joked and she shook her head.

"No."

"Then I am afraid that all I can do is wait for her to come and ask me what the hell does she want from me."

"And until then?" she challenged and he sighed tremulously.

"I do not know…Spit it out then, Abby." He whispered with resignation and she took a deep breath before she shifted closer and brought her hand closer to his face, her wrist level with his mouth. His eyes widened and his hand shot out to grab her wrist tightly.

"What are you doing?" he choked out as he stared at her.

"Helping you." She whispered half fearfully, half bravely.

"Are you insane?" he murmured but his eyes did flicker towards her skin, staring at it hungrily.

"Probably. Will it help you? Even for a short while?" she asked him, her voice barely audible but to her ears it sounded like a scream.

"I don't…No! I don't…I am not sure." He shook his head roughly but did not relinquish his grip on her.

"Then we have to find out. Drink." She told him firmly and his gaze from shocked turned lustful and then horrified. His fingers tightened around her wrist as she waited with bated breath for his decision.

**End of chapter 19**

**Author's note: Ahem, thank you for reading! So, what she did was kind, brave or simply foolish? Just remember that love makes us do crazy things.**

**I want to know your thoughts. Do you think he'll do it?**

**Please review and tell me!**

**Reviews are love and they feed the muse!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Welcome back! How are you all? Well I hope.**

**A huge thank you to: SweetMusicDreamer, AlexisHuang101, C-The-Shadows, XantheXV, DovieDM-1991-Promised Wings, IgnitingFireworks, TinaG646, Nucky Thompson, Makrciana, catnaps, Heart of Princes, Onitsu Blackfeather, CandiLand95, lazymazy, Jay D. Moore, Lovely Rain Dancer, , littlerosebudbroke, Frenzy In Delirium, ForeverACharmedOne, GloomDusk, Leyshla Gisel, 88dragon06, dionne dance, AqoCJeyBee, Balder Rask, TinkerbellxO and Destiny Xavier16.**

**You are all awesome! Let's see how you like this chapter…;o)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Abigail's back arched off the mattress and she bit her lip to stifle the gasp of shock that threatened to escape her as Barnabas' lips closed around the skin of her neck, his sharp teeth biting sharply into the tender tissue, breaking it. One hand grasped at the sheets under her and the other one slid deep in his hair, her fingers threading through the soft strands as he groaned deep in his throat. His lips sucked at the two small incisions while his tongue brushed around the skin, lapping at the droplets of blood that had escaped. His left hand was on the pillow by her head while the other was buried deep in her loose hair, using it as leverage to keep her pressed against his ravenous mouth.

Her legs jerked harshly as they cradled his hips and she fought for breath as his insistent sucking started making her dizzy. Dull pain throbbed on her neck and she parted her lips, ready to murmur his name as her fingers curled around the back of his head, trying to get his attention.

A low growl vibrated in his chest as he made his lips move more forcibly against her neck, sucking at her blood with more vigor while his hand settled on her shoulder. Her eyelids started closing as his hand slid under her back, pulling her up against him tightly. Abigail gasped his name and he snarled against her neck, his back arching before he pulled back and stared down at her. They locked eyes as he licked his lips and then eyed her red neck. His eyelids fluttered before he growled and attacked her throat again, his teeth biting her once more, more sharply, and she cried out loudly, flinching against the intense pain that ran through her body; from her neck to her toes and-…

She shot up on the bed and gasped as a hand flew to her neck, feeling the skin under her fingertips. It was even and smooth and definitely not in any kind of pain. Sweat had beaded on her forehead and neck, pooling down her cleavage and she exhaled slowly, trying to calm her racing heartbeat.

It was just a dream. A very vivid dream but a dream nonetheless. She lowered her hand from her neck and she eyed the fading bite mark on the wrist of her right hand. She ran her fingertips over the skin and sighed before she leaned back on the bed, bracing her back against the headboard. She placed her hand on her lap and turned to look at the sleeping Barnabas next to her. He was turned onto his stomach and his head was tilted towards her, his lips slightly parted as he breathed evenly in and out, his hands under the pillow, hugging it to him.

She took in a shaky breath and slowly reached over to touch his silky hair. Her fingers made contact with his strands and she gently smoothed them over his head in a caress. He shifted slightly in his sleep and gave a contented purr before he slipped closer to her. His arm went over her legs as he rested his head on her lap and buried his face against her stomach, his nose nuzzling against the fabric of the nightdress.

Abigail gazed down at him and she smiled a little. She carried on touching his hair and swallowed thickly at the onslaught of emotions that threatened to drown her as she kept gazing at him. She couldn't believe what she had done for him, she was still certain that it must have been a dream. Especially his reaction before, while and after.

"_You cannot be serious." He whispered as he gazed up from her hand and deep into her eyes._

"_I am serious."_

"_It's dangerous." He murmured as he swallowed hard, his eyes on her skin again._

"_Is it?" she frowned and he nodded, his fingers still tight around her wrist._

"_I am not sure I can control-…"_

"_I trust you." She cut him off with determination and he quickly let go of her hand as if burned._

"_You mustn't! Not when I am like this." He crawled out of the bed and stumbled his way over to the door._

"_Barnabas, stop." She whispered, knowing fully well that he could hear her._

"_Abby-…"_

"_Come back here." She said with a huff as she rose from the bed and walked over to him, gently grasping his arm, "Please." She whispered as she leaned into him, her nose brushing his earlobe, "I don't like seeing you like this. How are you going to carry me into the woods on your back again if you are weak?" she murmured with a small smile. She knew she was getting to him because he growled low in his throat and leaned back into her. He turned his head and looked down at her with hooded eyes before he leaned forward and captured her lips in a butterfly kiss, his lips barely brushing against her mouth before he turned to face her. He grasped her wrists and pushed her backwards and onto the bed._

_With a gentle thrust she found herself on her back among the messy covers while he moved on to the bed as well and moved to loom over her._

_His crimson black eyes stared down at her as he slowly lifted her hand and entwined her fingers with his own. He leaned down and brushed his nose against hers, his expression soft, before he braced one elbow on the pillow next to her head. With composure, he raised their entwined hands and turned her wrist towards him, his irises dilating further as he eyed the vein that ran under her pale skin. He swallowed once, twice before he leaned forward, his fingers wrapping around the back of her hand firmly. _

"_Turn the other way." He whispered hoarsely and she was momentarily confused._

_It took one look at his slowly widening eyes for her to comply and as she turned her head she felt his two front teeth biting sharply into the skin of her wrist. She was temporarily perplexed as to why he did not use his fangs but that thought was gone when she felt his lips wrapping around the bites. She gasped when he used gentle suction and her eyelids fluttered when a quiet groan escaped his throat. The sound vibrated against her skin and she turned her head to look at him as he drank from her._

_His eyes were closed tightly and his fingers were firmly wrapped around her hand as he fed. His eyebrows were knitted together in severe concentration as he suckled and the soft sound made her flush. He increased the suction a little bit and she gasped. It was not painful but it was uncomfortable._

_At her gasp his eyes flew open and he looked up at her. She watched with increasing fascination as his eyes gradually lost their red hue and all that was left was the dark brown that she was used to see. Her heartbeat accelerated as she watched him and when he gave a last hard suck she whimpered. Slowly he pulled his mouth away and licked his lips. A hoarse grunt left his mouth as he gazed at her before he lowered his eyes onto her wrist. A few drops of blood had escaped and he leaned down to clean her skin. His tongue brushed softly over the bite marks and she hissed as it stung a bit. A moment later the marks had stopped bleeding and her skin didn't look as red as it did before._

_He pulled back and lowered her hand, pressing it towards his chest as he leaned down towards her face, "I am so sorry." He murmured and she blinked, her vision a bit blurry._

"_Don't be." She replied as she raised her hand and brushed her fingers over his top lip. He inhaled sharply and leaned down as if to kiss her but stopped short._

"_I…I'll be back." He murmured and in a flash he was off the bed and into her bathroom._

_Abigail rested her head on the pillow and looked at her hand. Her cheeks felt hot and her hands were shaking. She put them flat on the mattress and looked up at the ceiling, barely able to believe what had just happened._

_What scared her the most was that it hadn't scared her at all. Was she insane or simply-…?_

"_Give me your hand." Barnabas' voice cut off her thoughts and she placed her hand in his. He ran a washcloth over her tender wrist and Abigail gulped._

"_I hurt you." He stated and she looked up at him._

"_No." she shook her head._

"_Then why do you have that expression on your face?" he murmured as he reached over and smoothed the frown from her forehead._

"_What expression?"_

"_I don't know, like…" he trailed off before he threw the washcloth away and leaned down._

"_Good heavens…" he murmured as he covered her body with his and gazed at her, "Are you blushing?" he smirked slightly and she blinked._

"_Obviously." She said softly and he smiled._

"_I should be the one to be embarrassed." He told her, "What you did…" he paused and took a deep breath, "I'll never forget it."_

_His breath fanned over her face as he leaned further down and she deeply inhaled the minty scent of toothpaste ._

"_I love you." She blurted out as a reply and he paused, his eyes wandering all over her face before he closed the distance between them and kissed her. His cool mouth seemed to lower her temperature a bit but the moment the kiss deepened and he became more aggressive in his advances she felt her body heat rising again. Her arms enveloped him as he let his body fall on top of hers and his hands cupped her face as his tongue invaded her mouth. _

_He rolled them over so they were on their sides and after a moment he broke the kiss and tucked his head under her chin, nuzzling her neck as he wrapped his arms around her tightly._

"_I love you too, my heart." He murmured drowsily as he breathed in deeply, "You're magnificent." He whispered before he fell asleep._

Abigail blinked and the memory faded. She sighed and when she looked down she saw that Barnabas had his eyes open and was staring at her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he murmured with a smile and she flushed.

"Ah, nothing." She cleared her throat, "You slept."

"I did." He grinned and she chuckled, "What?" he laughed at her chuckles.

"Last night you were like a baby. Eat, poop, sleep…Without the poop stuff." She added and he chuckled as he rolled away and stretched.

"Well, I do feel much better…Your hand?" he asked softly and she showed him her wrist.

"I'm fine."

"It won't happen again-…"

"It's okay." She cut him off and his eyes widened, "I mean, I want you to be okay and…" she took a deep breath, "It didn't hurt." She shrugged.

Barnabas blinked before he shook his head, "You are…" he trailed off and she winced.

"Weird? Strange?" she offered and he shook his head as he leaned up on his elbow and kissed her.

"Amazing." He breathed against her lip and she smiled.

"I am also hungry." She said as she rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"May I join you?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"For breakfast?" she asked and he smirked.

"In the shower." He replied before he got out of bed. He passed by her and into the bathroom, "Coming?" he called and she chuckled before she followed him, shutting the door behind her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A few days later…_

Abigail got out of the taxi and shut the door. She ran a hand through her freshly dyed hair and grimaced. She had been thrilled for the visit to the hairdresser but when she was done and out of the shop she had felt like one of those Barbie dolls. She wanted to lighten her hair but perhaps she had lightened it too much?

Pulling her hand away from her blonde tresses, she shrugged and approached the Collinwood gates only to find them open. She frowned as she stepped into the garden and saw a luxurious red Audi parked in front of the house.

She frowned and walked faster, pulling her keys out of her bag.

She entered the mansion and found Ruth in the parlor, watching television.

"Hey, everything alright?" she called and Ruth turned to look at her.

"Fine, dear! Oh, you had your hair done!" she exclaimed and Abigail laughed and nodded.

"I needed a change…Whose car is that outside?" she asked and Ruth shrugged.

"I just got down from my room. He's locked up in his library." She replied and Abigail frowned.

"I'll go and see." she placed her bag and coat on the couch next to Ruth and then headed for the library.

As she arrived at the door she paused. Should she knock or not?

She raised her hand but voices from inside stopped her.

"Don't be ridiculous." Angelique's voice was low and sultry, "Why would I do such a thing? Me?"

"Yes, you. I know you." Barnabas answered and the woman laughed.

"How are you still standing and…so strong then? Hmm?"

"None of your business!" his voice was sharp like the edge of a razor and Abigail gulped.

"Did your little human feed you her sweet blood? Is that why you keep her around? It makes sense since she obviously does not give you what you want." Angelique murmured and a choked groan escaped Barnabas' lips.

Abigail took a step back, her eyes wide.

"Get away from me." He whispered but it was weak and Angelique knew it too.

"Are you sure?"

"You do not know what I want, Angelique. You never did." Barnabas replied and the woman laughed.

"Liar. I was the only one who knew. It seems I am the only one who knows now as well. Am I wrong?"

Abigail took another step back.

"Does she know that you like it rough, my love?" Angelique's voice was sickly sweet.

Abigail inhaled sharply and against her better judgment she moved forward, grasped the doorknob and opened the door.

**End of chapter 20**

**Author's note: I know! Cliffy but a much needed one!**

**What do you think she will see?**

**Reviews are love and they feed the muse! They also encourage me to write!**

**Join me on Facebook for goodies and news!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! **

**I want to thank: HarlowEmeraude, Leyshla Gisel, Silver Eyed Slayer, TinkerbellxO, Bleucladchipmunk, TinaG646, Raff Cosmo McKinley, Dionne dance, IgnitingFireworks, kurounue13, Makrciana, Nucky Thompson, GloomDusk, XantheXV, Onitsu Blackfeather, ForeverACharmedOne, Jay D. Moore, 88dragon06,Jeaniverre, catnaps and greeneyesgirl123.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The door collided loudly with the wall as Abigail pushed it open and the two people in the room turned to look at her.

Barnabas' eyes widened and he quickly gazed at Angelique who was pressed up against him, cornering him against the bookcase with her hand on his belt. Angelique's lips turned into a smirk as she gazed at Abigail and Barnabas acted quickly. With a powerful thrust of his hand he grasped the witch's arm and pushed her away. Her back collided with the wall across the room and she winced.

"Ow. Why is it every time she is around you man-handle me, Barnabas? That's not nice." Angelique said as she calmly straightened and dusted her skirt.

Barnabas glared at her but it was Abigail who spoke up.

"Then maybe you should stop being around?" she asked as she took a few steps closer and came to stand next to Barnabas.

Angelique's eyes flashed with anger and her eyes narrowed into slits when Barnabas' hand found Abigail's.

Her mouth twisted up in a smirk however, when Abigail pulled her hand away and glared at the vampire.

Barnabas' gaze turned wounded and then his eyes looked at Abigail's hair. They widened at the sight of her blonde locks and he almost smiled but then Angelique spoke up.

"Your little human pretends to be brave but look at how her eyes shimmer with fear as I approach. I don't understand you two. I simply want to help." Angelique almost purred and Barnabas looked away from Abigail to sneer at her.

"Liar. Get out of my house. Don't you think I know what you've done and why you've done it? I know you, you little treacherous demon!" he spat and Angelique blinked innocently up at him.

"What have I done?"

Abigail glared at her and stepped forward, "We know about the animals. We know that it was you who did something and they suddenly disappeared." Abigail's voice was calm but there was a sharp hue underneath it all.

Angelique took a deep breath and approached her. Barnabas stiffened and placed his arm between them, his forearm brushing against Abigail's upper stomach.

"Is that so? And why would I do such a thing, sweetheart?" the witch cocked her head to the side.

Barnabas growled low in his throat when Abigail pushed his hand away and stepped closer to Angelique.

"Because you want him to kill me." She replied and Barnabas' eyes widened both in alarm and appraisal at her bravado and clever mind.

Angelique's dark red lips formed a wide smile, "You're a clever little sparrow, aren't you? Because that's what you are; a disposable little bird that does not belong in his world. In our world."

Her words cut Abigail deep and she took a step back, her expression ashen as Angelique continued her verbal attack.

"How long do you think you can last with him thirsty, hmm? You have courage, I'll give you that but if I were you I'd never go anywhere near his teeth."

With that Angelique flicked her hair over her shoulder and smiled at them both, "Well, something to think about, hmm?" she grabbed her purse from the floor and slipped her hand inside. She produced a card and approached Barnabas who stepped in front of Abigail, shielding her with his body.

Angelique rolled her eyes before she slowly placed the card in his breast pocket, "Call me when you've had enough." She winked and pressed her fingers to her mouth before she touched his lips. He grasped her wrist in a death grip and pushed her hand away with a snarl.

The woman laughed and stepped back before she turned to look at Abigail, "Love the new hair." She winked and then sauntered out of the room, her heels clicking loudly against the floor.

Abigail watched her go before she hurried after her, Barnabas on her heel.

"Where are you going, Abby?" he asked her and Abigail pursed her lips as she turned and headed for the foyer.

"Ruth." She replied shortly and he didn't speak again.

When they entered the foyer Angelique's car was speeding down the driveway and Ruth was asleep on the couch with the remote in her hand.

Abigail exhaled with relief.

A moment later she felt Barnabas' hands on her shoulders and she felt his cool breath on her cheek. She tensed a bit, his touch sending a familiar tingle down her spine and all the way to her toes.

"You are very brave, my love." He murmured as he nuzzled her hair.

Abigail gently pulled away and took a few steps forward.

He frowned and followed her, his hand slightly outstretched, "Abby?"

"Well one of us has to be since you seem a bit reluctant to decline her very obvious advances." She told him quietly, mindful of the sleeping woman on the couch.

"I was about to decline when you burst through the door." He told her almost angrily and Abigail refused to turn and face him.

"It is the truth. You have to believe me." He murmured in a gentler tone as he slowly wrapped his hand around her hip and approached her again.

Abigail turned around and faced him. He smiled.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him with resignation and he frowned.

"Let's talk elsewhere." He said quietly as he took her hand and pulled her towards the stairs. She went willingly and stared at the back of his head as he walked ahead of her, his shoulders tense. His grip on her hand was tight and spoke of insecurity and she wondered if her implications had actually hurt them. Suddenly she felt guilty. Perhaps he too was afraid. If that woman could turn people into creatures of the shadows and if she could indeed escape death then perhaps everybody ought to fear her.

He opened the door to his own room and Abigail was surprised. They rarely ever went there. She had never been in his room while the sun was still high in the sky.

"Your room?" she cleared her throat as he released her hand and shut his door softly.

"Yes." He replied as he moved around her. He came to stand right in front of her, his hands by his sides.

"I like that it is darker than mine." She said as she gazed around the semi dark room. The curtains were closed and only a sliver of light was making its way through them.

"Yes…You changed your hair." He commented as he stepped forward and reached out to touch a curly lock. He hesitated and she sighed before she grasped his hand and placed it firmly on her hair.

"I am not mad, Barnabas. In fact I wanted to apologize for barging in there."

The fingers in her hair moved as he combed though her locks, his mouth twitching, "I liked that you barged in. I like the color." He said as he cocked his head to the side and regarded her with unguarded and plain fondness.

"You do? I think I look like a Barbie." She chuckled and he frowned.

"I do not know what a Barbie is but I think you look like an angel." He told her and she laughed.

"It's a doll. A Barbie is a doll." She explained and he frowned deeply.

"Then why is it wrong to look like one?" he asked with genuine perplexity and she shrugged.

"Well, she is just so…" at his dazed look she sighed, "Never mind. I am happy you like it though." She smiled and he returned it.

"When the light falls on it, it looks like gold." He murmured and she took a deep breath.

"Stop talking like that." She told him, "I am nothing extraordinary, Barnabas. She is right. You won't be able to last if this goes on. And I am indeed disposable." She told him as she took his hand from her hair and held it in her own.

"Disposable?" he murmured, "You're anything but disposable, my love. You…" he trailed off and she narrowed her eyes.

"I am a problem at the moment."

"No. You are everything." He shook his head fiercely.

"I am a temptation, am I not?" she asked him and he gulped.

"Yes. But not in the way you think." He said throatily as he stepped closer to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know what I mean?" he leaned forward, his lips a breath away from hers.

"She is right, you know." Abigail said as she quickly pecked his lips and pulled back. He groaned.

"About what?" he asked her as he followed her backward footsteps.

"That I cannot give you want you want. That is why you always stop me from touching you, isn't it? You're afraid I'll break or something." She said and she gasped when her back hit the hard wood of his grand door.

"Yes, I am afraid of hurting you. I couldn't bear it. When I had to cause you pain…The day I drank from you, it was the worst day of my life." His expression was dark and troubled as he looked at her wrist.

"Not for me because I helped you. Please don't think it like that."

"I can't let it happen again." He shook his head as he stepped back.

"I'd do it again if I had to." She told him firmly, her eyes set with determination.

"Abby, it's degrading. Like I am keeping you near so that I can use your blood like you're some kind of…" he trailed off as he turned away from her and ran a hand through his dark hair, "Like some kind of pet." He finished.

"It's not degrading. People give their blood to save others all the time. Why is this any different?" she objected heatedly.

"Why are you saying these things?" he turned to her and looked at her sharply, "You were never meant to be my food source! This is all a new kind of hell! And because of that woman! She always made me weak. In every meaning of the word! And now she wants me to hurt you! You! Won't this ever end? I have paid my rightful price! All these years I've been alone and now that you…" he trailed off before he sat down in his bed and covered his head with his hands.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." He murmured and Abigail sucked in a quick breath before she went over to him. She sat down next to him and pulled his hands away from his head before she cupped his cheeks. His eyes locked with hers and she smiled.

"I am not afraid of you. I'll do anything I have to and we'll prove her wrong. It will get tiring for her at some point and she'll give up." She told him as she stroked her fingers down his porcelain cheek.

"She never gives up."

"We'll do the same. I trust you." She murmured as she brushed her fingers over his lips. He swallowed hard and parted them under her touch.

"You do?" he asked her, his voice laced in disbelief.

"You are the only one I have ever trusted." She told him and he leaned his forehead against hers, his breathing quickening at her close proximity, "Just don't make me regret it." She whispered and he tilted his head, his lips trying to find hers.

"Never." He mumbled before he covered her lips with his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he coiled his around her waist, pulling her to him. He slid a hand down to her leg and grasped her thigh, using it as leverage to pull her to his lap. As she slowly sat down, he groaned and bucked under her, his hands grasping both of her knees tightly as he slipped his velvet tongue into her mouth.

Abigail gasped and held him tighter as she twined her fingers into his short hair, securing him against her mouth. Their teeth gnashed together and she giggled while he growled. He surged forward more eagerly and a moment later she tasted the metallic taste of blood on her tongue.

Barnabas immediately pulled away and Abigail saw a smudge of blood on his lower lip.

"I am so sorry, my dear." He whispered as he slipped a hand into his pocket and produced a linen handkerchief.

"It's okay." She told him as she saw panic rising into his dark irises.

"I was reckless." He murmured as he dapped at her lip gently, wiping away all traces of blood.

"I like you reckless." She told him as she used her thumb to wipe at his lower lip. He quirked an eyebrow in confusion and when he saw the red liquid on her finger he quickly wiped it away too.

Seeing the look in her eyes he smiled, "I will taste it only when it is absolutely necessary and vital." He told her before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto her throat. He inhaled deeply and he rested against her for a moment before he pulled back.

"You better go. I need to go out anyway." He said reluctantly and she nodded before she moved off of him. His hands lingered on her hips a bit and she looked down to find him biting his lip. When he felt her gaze on him, he looked up and grinned widely.

"Sorry." He said as he let her go even if he didn't look like he was sorry at all.

She chuckled before she plucked his handkerchief from his hand and slipped it in her pocket.

"See you at dinner." She told him before she turned around and walked out of the room, leaving him alone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Two days later…_

Abigail shut the door of the manor softly and tiptoed towards the library. In her hand she held a bag of groceries and she had a DVD case under her armpit.

She walked straight for the library door and knocked on it.

"Barnabas?" she asked quietly before she pushed the door open.

As she walked in, she found him sitting behind his desk, staring intently at something he held in his hand.

"Barnabas?" she repeated a bit more loudly and his head snapped up towards her.

His eyes widened when he saw her and he blinked rapidly, "Abby?"

She placed the bag on the small coffee table and held up the DVD, "I thought I could distract you with a movie…and a bottle of wine. I got red." She smiled as she pulled out a wine bottle and waved it at him.

His reddening eyes softened and he smiled before he nodded, "Of course. Although you have to sit a bit away from me." He told her but Abigail was already heading towards him.

As she came to stand next to him she noticed what he had been staring at; Angelique's card.

With a frown, she grabbed it out of his hand and ripped it into pieces.

"Abby!"

"That is not an option." She announced and his eyes flashed with anger.

"It is when I am this thirsty." He told her though gritted teeth.

"If you do this, she wins. I told you what you can do." She said and his eyes went to the elegant arch of her neck for a moment before he shook his head.

"No."

"It is the only option."

"No. I am not doing that again." He anxiously shook his head form side to side while his hands grabbed the armrests in a death grip.

"Barnabas, if you don't do it now it will get worse and then you won't be able to control yourself around me. Or Ruth." She added and he closed his eyes tightly.

"I know."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"My feelings for you." He replied and without speaking she took hold of his hand.

Her fingers wrapped around one of his and she rolled up her sleeve before she poised his finger over her wrist.

He tugged at her hand, "No. Stop." He whispered as she made a small scratch on her skin with his sharp nail, "Abby, stop." His breathing was labored and his nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply the scent of her blood.

"Go on." She murmured shakily and she saw him swallowing hard as he gazed at her bleeding wrist.

His eyes glazed over with bloodlust and affection when she brought her hand closer and he seized her wrist in a tight grip before he tugged her onto his lap. She fell into the crook of his arm and he looked at her face for a moment before he brought her hand closer and wrapped his lips around the scratch.

Abigail hissed as he applied suction and she covered his hand with hers as he drank; ready to pull it away if it got too far.

His hand coiled itself around her waist as he fed and with every sip of blood his throat vibrated with a low grumble.

They were both so focused on what he was doing that they didn't hear footsteps approaching the library.

"Jesus! Mr. Collins, what in heavens are you doing?" Ruth's voice was loud and shocked and it echoed in the room around them.

Barnabas' eyes snapped open and he immediately released Abigail with a last suck. He covered her bleeding wrist with his hand and pulled her head under his chin, tucking her under his jaw tightly.

"Ruth, it's not-…"

"Were you trying to kill the poor girl?" Ruth asked as she walked further inside, her hands on her hips.

"No!" Barnabas said loudly and Abigail straightened in his lap.

"Ruth, calm down. It's not what you think. He wasn't trying to hurt me." She said shakily, still feeling the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"Really?"

"Yes. I let him do it." Abigail replied and she felt Barnabas' grip tightening around her waist.

Ruth gaped at them and could do nothing more but stare at them in shock.

**End of chapter 21**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Liked it? Hated it? Please review and let me know!**

**For those who are interested, I will be posting the first chapter of My Lord on Wednesday. :D**

**Join me on Facebook for news, info and more!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello, hello! Welcome back!**

**A huge thank you to: Leyshla Gisel, StarShipEnterprise, LabyFan23, SecretSparrowTodd, TinkerbellxO, Nucky Thompson, Dionne dance, guest, blackstar778, GloomDusk, XantheXV, Raff Cosmo McKinley, BrutusWow, Jay D. Moore, smiling steph, Le Bijou, Lovely Rain Dancer, IgnitingFireworks, music is life 99 xxx, Makrciana, 88dragon06, guest, AqoCJeyBee and Destiny Xavier16. You are all amazing for commenting and letting me know your thoughts! Keep it up please! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Abigail handed the glass of water to Ruth and waited patiently for her to drink it before she took it back and placed it on Barnabas' desk.

Ruth sighed and looked at Barnabas who was sitting uncomfortably in his chair, his hands grasping the armrests tightly.

"You two will be the death of me." She said with a shake of her head, "First the attack and now this." She looked up at Abigail who smiled guiltily, "I thought he was going to kill you or something, my dear. I got so scared!" she placed a hand over her chest.

"You know I'd never do that, Ruth." Barnabas spoke up as he stared at her with accusing eyes, "How can you even think that?"

Ruth narrowed her eyes in warning, "Well the image you made told different things, my boy."

"Then you do not know me." Barnabas replied as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest in anger, "If you did, you'd know that I'd never hurt the woman I love."

Abigail's heart thumped loudly in her chest at his words and a smile threatened to appear on her lips.

"Okay, so I was wrong. But in your current position it is not so difficult to lose control. Isn't that what you've always told me?" Ruth cocked her eyebrow and he pursed his lips. He obviously did not like it when others were right.

"Yes, alright. But still, I do have some control." He muttered almost petulantly and Abigail couldn't help but chuckle.

They both looked up at her with matching frowns.

"I am sorry but the way you disagree is amazing!" she said with a small chuckle, "Barnabas is way older than you but you are the one who scolds him." She continued and Ruth smiled triumphantly.

"Indeed." She turned her smile towards Barnabas who simply glared at her in reply.

"So, what are you going to do about this?" she asked and Barnabas sighed.

"I do not know…I could travel to another region or perhaps…get blood from the hospital. The latter one would seem suspicious despite my money. People would talk." He frowned and Abigail bit her lip.

"Then you should travel." She said and he looked at her, his eyes defeated.

"I am weak."

"Well, what am I here for?" Abigail said and his eyes turned stormy.

"No, Abby! And don't think I forgot how you almost made me drink your blood."

"You didn't put up much of a fight." She fired back and he narrowed his eyes, "I already told you that it doesn't matter. I want to help you." She said softly and Ruth looked pale when she spoke.

"If I can help…"

"Oh. Stop it both of you!" he exclaimed as he suddenly stood up, "I shall travel South. If I leave tonight I'll be back by tomorrow evening." He said as he moved around the desk.

"Travel on what?" Abigail asked and he paused.

"On foot of course." With that he dropped a kiss to her forehead and then walked hurriedly out of the room.

"Oh, dear…" Ruth whispered, "What if that witch comes back while he's gone?" she asked and Abigail gulped.

"Well then, let us hope she doesn't." she replied as she sat down across from the older woman and looked at her lap.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abigail laughed as she watched Ruth gazing wide eyed at the television screen in front of them. Her eyes were wide and her hand was occasionally covering them.

"For God's sake, Ruth!" she laughed and the older woman looked at her, "You have been living with a vampire for so long and you're afraid of an imaginary one?" she asked and Ruth frowned.

"It's not the same, dear. I have not seen Mr. Collins do something like that." She pointed towards the bloody image of Lestat and shuddered.

"Well, he is not real." Abigail chuckled as she stared at the screen, "He is just an actor covered in tomato sauce or something…"

"Tomato sauce? Why waste tomato sauce on his face?" Ruth asked snidely and Abigail gasped.

"You just insulted Tom!"

"Who?"

"You don't know Tom Cruise!" Abigail laughed and Ruth blinked.

"Should I?"

"Well, haven't you watched any of his movies?"

"No, I prefer the blond guy."

"Pitt?" Abigail's eyebrows almost disappeared under her hairline.

"Oh, yes! He is a fine lad." Ruth nodded and Abigail snickered.

"I do not like blonds." Abigail said and Ruth looked pointedly at her hair, "That is different!" she defended herself while patting her hair down.

"Whatever you say, dear." Ruth sighed before she turned her eyes on the movie again, "You were going to show this to him?"

"Yes…"

"Show a thirsty immortal a film where his fellow vampires drain innocent people? And there is a child in there too!"

"Okay, maybe it was not so clever." Abigail muttered, "But I thought he'd enjoy it…Theme-wise…"

Ruth laughed, "Well, maybe we should ask him when he gets back later tonight."

"Quit making fun of me! I was trying to be nice." Abigail tried hard not to laugh and Ruth raised her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry." She murmured but it was obvious that she was anything but.

They sat in companionable silence with Ruth's gasps occasionally filling the air around them until there was a knock on the front door.

Both women looked up and Abigail swallowed hard, "I'm going." She whispered and Ruth's wide eyes followed her to the foyer.

Abigail took a deep breath before she slowly opened the door a little. She almost sighed with relief when she realized that it was not Angelique. Instead, a woman with medium height greeted her. Her striking red hair was nicely formed around her face and her brown eyes seemed anxious as she stood there.

"May I help you, Miss?" Abigail smiled. Despite the paleness of the woman's skin, Abigail did not feel threatened by her.

"Um, I would like to see Mr. Collins, please." The woman replied and Abigail opened the door wider.

"Um, Mr. Collins is not here. Who are you?" Abigail asked and the woman gulped before she answered.

"Julia Hoffman." She replied in a firm voice.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Um, please sit." Abigail said uncomfortably and the other woman sat down in an armchair, "Would you like something to drink?"

Julia looked up and nervously tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear as she answered, "Um…no, nothing." She replied and then closed her eyes, "Well, I wouldn't mind a whiskey." She said quickly and Abigail frowned.

"Alright." She murmured as she shot a quick look at Ruth whose gaze was scrutinizing as she stared at the woman.

Abigail headed straight for the liquor cabinet and poured the woman her drink before she handed it to her.

Julia took it from her hand and it was then that Abigail noticed her fingers. They were so similar to Barnabas'. Long and pale and-…

"Do you know what time he'll get back?" Julia asked, breaking Abigail from her increasingly alarming thoughts.

"Um, we are expecting him tonight. You can come back tomorrow-…"

"No." the woman shook her head as she took a generous sip of her drink, "I need to see him tonight." She said and Abigail slowly sat down next to Ruth.

"Alright. Ruth, you can go to bed-…"

"I am not sleepy, love." The older woman widened her eyes in warning, secretly telling Abigail that she was going nowhere with that woman there.

Abigail nodded and settled back against the couch.

The next two hours passed in absolute silence until Ms. Hoffman spoke up.

"What is your business here?" he asked while gazing at Abigail.

"I am the housekeeper." She replied curtly.

"That is all?"

"Um, kind of. How do you know Mr. Collins?" Abigail asked and the woman shifted nervously.

"I am a psychologist." She replied, "I helped with Mr. Collins' nephew."

Abigail frowned, "I didn't know that his nephew had-…"

At that moment the front door opened and all three women looked up.

"Well, my ladies, here I am…" Barnabas started with a smile but as he looked at them and saw Ms. Hoffman, his eyes darkened and in a flash he was in front of Abigail and Ruth, his hand closing around the other woman's neck. He used his grip and forcefully pulled her up from the chair.

"Barnabas!" Julia gasped.

"What are you doing here? How in heavens are you alive?" he hissed and Abigail gaped at him while Ruth stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Will you explain what is going on here?" she asked and Barnabas quickly let go of the redhead with a sneer.

"Why don't you tell them?" he cocked his head to the side.

Julia sat up and rubbed her neck before she slowly stood up from her seat, "From the way you rushed in here when you saw me, I think they know what you are." She said before she turned towards the other two women, "I am a vampire as well." She whispered and Abigail's eyes widened.

"What? You turned her?" she asked him shakily and he looked at her.

"No, Abby. Why don't you tell them how you became what you are? How you lied and used me to be what you are?" Barnabas said lowly, his voice nothing more than a growl of warning.

"There is no time for me to tell my life story. I am not here for that." Julia snapped and Barnabas snarled.

"Then why are you here for?"

"I am here…" Julia trailed off as she looked at Ruth who frowned, "I am here because I know who attacked her." She motioned at Ruth and Abigail gasped.

"You do?"

"Yes." Julia nodded before she took a deep breath and looked at Barnabas, "Me."

Barnabas took a step closer to her, his eyes dark, "Explain yourself."

"I-…"

"You have the audacity to come here to tell me this?"

Ruth gasped, "That is why she didn't ask about me! She knew me." She took a step behind Abigail.

Abigail looked ready to collapse from all the new information.

"Speak." Barnabas grasped Julia's arm and shook her, "Tell me how you dare to walk into this house after what you've done."

"I…I didn't want to. I didn't want to come back here! She forced me." Julia gasped and Barnabas paused, his brow furrowed.

"Forced you? Who forced you?" he asked her in a low voice, his fingers tightening around her arm.

"Angelique." she replied and Barnabas immediately released her as if burned.

Abigail looked at him in horror as he rubbed his temples and extended a hand towards his study, "You will come with me and explain everything. Is that clear?" he told Julia who quickly nodded, her gaze hopeful suddenly. It made Abigail wonder; the way the other woman was looking at Barnabas. There was something in her gaze that spoke of affection and deep longing.

"Barnabas-…" she slowly started but he cut her off softly.

"Stay here with Ruth, Abby. Please" He told her as he shot her a warning look, his gaze tender as he looked at her.

Abigail glared at him but he only looked at her pleadingly one last time before he grasped Julia's wrist and started hauling her towards his study.

Ruth collapsed in a heap on the couch once they were gone.

"I'll be damned." She whispered but Abigail did not take her eyes from the direction Barnabas and the other vampire had disappeared into.

Something in her gut told her that their problems were not going to be solved any time soon.

**End of chapter 22**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Slightly shorter chapter but I had to introduce Julia. More Barnabas/Abby goodness in the next chapter. ;o)**

**Please review before you go. Since you take the time to read this you can also spent a minute to tell me your thoughts. It'd be greatly appreciated!**

**Join me on FB for news and much more!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello and welcome!**

**A huge thank you to my reviewers; samanthatm, nuckythompson, ForeverACharmedOne, catnaps, GloomDusk, LabyFan23, IgnitingFireworks, TinkerbellxO, Jay D. Moore, Singerdreamer42, Makrciana, Balder Rask, XantheXV, dionne dance, AqoCJeyBee, Leyshla Gisel, 88dragon06 and Destiny Xavier16.**

**You are all amazing for sticking with me and actually telling me your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Abigail looked at Ruth and then she sighed.

"Maybe we should bring them tea or something." Ruth commented and Abigail snorted, "What? They are obviously catching up."

"Have faith, Ruth." Abigail murmured as she nervously chewed on a fingernail.

"Right." Ruth murmured.

A few minutes later there were footsteps behind them. Abigail looked back and saw Barnabas coming towards her. Behind him, Dr. Hoffman was following.

"Abby." He smiled a little and reached out a hand towards her.

"Well?" Ruth asked as she too stood up, "Why did she attack me?" she demanded with a glare and Julia looked away.

"We shall discuss everything in a moment, Ruth." He said quietly and then turned to Julia, "I will contact you." He said to her and she nodded.

"Alright." Her gaze went to Ruth, "I am sorry." She whispered and with a strange look towards Abigail she headed for the door.

Once she was gone Abigail turned to Barnabas, slowly pulling her hand from his. He frowned.

"Well? What did she tell you?" she demanded and he cleared his throat.

"Well, her story is a little bit peculiar, my dear." He murmured and Ruth snorted.

"Then perhaps you should start from the fact that she is a vampire." She said challengingly.

Abigail looked at him intently, "You never told me about her."

He straightened but Abigail could see nervousness behind the confidence, "She wasn't important. Why should I mention her?" he shrugged and Abigail narrowed her eyes when he continued, "You'd never have told me about _him_…" his eyes widened a bit, "If I haven't pressured you for information."

Abigail gasped, "I knew you'd say that! But that is completely different! He is not someone who will attack anyone of us! But she did and she is obviously very well acquainted with you." She exploded.

Barnabas blinked rapidly, "Abby, please. I shall explain." He said quietly, trying to placate her.

"I hate it when you compare totally different things!" she threw her hands up, "I never asked you about your intimate relationships and yet you did."

Ruth gasped, "Shame on you, child!" she looked at Barnabas who glared at her in reply.

"This is not the time for this." He said with irritation.

"Then maybe you could tell us how you know her and why she hurt Ruth?" Abigail asked more calmly.

He sighed, "Very well. I know Dr. Hoffman since I returned to Collinwood. She was here, treating young Master David. She…she found out about me and she wanted to help me be human again…At the beginning at least." He frowned at the memory.

"So what happened?" Abigail asked and he looked at her, his eyes dark.

"What happens to all people. She got greedy. She was jealous of my immortality and instead of helping me be human she used my blood to make herself immortal. As you can guess that didn't sit very well with me." His voice darkened, it became rougher, "So I took revenge. By betraying me she betrayed the whole family. I simply restored the balance."

"And yet, she is like you." Abigail commented. He wasn't telling everything and she knew it because he was avoiding her eyes.

"Yes. When I attacked her she had already become an immortal. I didn't realize it when I got rid…" he trailed off and grimaced, his fists curling.

"When you got rid of the body." Abigail finished for him and Ruth shivered.

"Oh, Mr. Collins, what did you do?" she whispered and he looked at her.

"I realize that I acted on impulse but I was so angry. She came to tell me the truth because in a way she feels sorry for what happened all those years ago and because…" he trailed off as he looked at Abigail whose eyes were wide.

"Because she has feelings for you." She finished for him and he gulped.

"Abby, how…?" he frowned.

"Oh please, Barnabas! Just because I do not possess your superman abilities that does not make me an idiot." She muttered before she turned away and headed for the French doors.

Barnabas' eyes followed her while Ruth shook her head at him.

"So why did she attack me?"

His eyes left Abigail and he turned to her, "She had no choice. She told me that she made her do it."

"How?"

"By cursing her. She came to me the moment she got her senses back." He murmured but what he really wanted at the moment was to talk to Abigail.

"I see…I think I need to lie down." Ruth muttered while holding her head. She headed for the stairs while he approached Abigail.

"Whose side is she on?" Abigail saw him approaching through the glass and he paused just behind her.

"Ours. That's what she said at least." He replied as his fingers twitched, wanting to touch her but being reluctant to.

"And you believe her?" she cocked an eyebrow and he took a deep breath.

"Due to her feelings I have to." He said and she exhaled shakily, "And because I know that you're thinking it I will say it for you. Yes, I know her carnally."

Abigail tried hard to stop the chuckle but it escaped her mouth.

He frowned.

"Abby?"

She turned to him, "You managed to turn those words from painful for me to funny." She told him with a shake of her head, "People no longer use that word."

He grimaced, "Would you have preferred it if I had said that I used to have sex with her then?" he asked her with a cocked eyebrow.

"It means the same, does it not?" she whispered and then rubbed her eyes.

"I am afraid it does." He whispered back as he took a step closer, "Abby?"

"What?" she looked up a him.

"I am sorry." His eyes were wide and guarded.

"Don't be. It's in the past is it not?" she told him and he nodded eagerly.

"Certainly…Abby?"

"Yes?" she laughed at his tone. It was like a child's.

"What is superman?" he frowned and his lip curled in the most lovable way ever.

"Superman? You do not know Superman?" she laughed and he shook his head, "Well, I will show you later."

He smiled and reached out to touch her hair. She let him.

"I don't want you to worry." He murmured as he cupped her cheek and leaned closer.

Abigail's breath hitched, "Did you feed?" she asked as his lips came closer.

"Hmm. And now I can do this." He murmured before he covered her lips with his. Her eyes drifted shut as he stepped forward and pushed her back against the window. The cool surface made her shiver but she rested there while she wrapped her arms around his neck. He groaned and deepened the kiss while his hands roamed her sides. When she responded to his kiss with equal fervor, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the floor. She gasped and held onto his coat as he swiftly turned them away from the window and headed straight for the stairs. She broke the kiss when they bumped against the banister and laughed into the crook of his neck. His mouth twitched at her reaction but he didn't comment on it. He simply walked faster towards her room.

Once there, he gently placed her on the bed and removed his jacket. His eyes never left her face as he did so. When his jacket was off, he leaned down to remove her shoes and his own before he crawled onto the bed towards her.

Abigail smiled as she lay down on her pillow and he moved to loom over her. She reached up to smooth his hair away from his forehead and he smiled.

"What is going to happen now?" she whispered as he slowly straddled her legs and leaned down towards her, bracing his hands on the pillow on either side of her head.

"Now we wait for the witch's next move." He replied as he bumped noses with her, making her smile.

"Or until she finds out what Julia did." She said with a frown and he sighed.

"Abby, please. Don't you worry about all this. It is my concern, not yours."

"How can you say that? What she did to you with the animals…It was cruel." She objected.

"And what you did was beautiful." He smiled at her and she flushed.

"You'd do it for me." She weakly shot back and his eyes darkened.

"I'd do anything for you. I'd die for you."

Abigail gulped at his words, "You speak with such intensity sometimes. It scares me." She whispered and he frowned.

"I scare you?" he asked her as he pulled slightly back.

"No, not you. Just…your words. I mean the emotions behind them." She clarified.

He laughed and kissed her quickly on the nose, "Why?"

"Because it's the first time someone feels like that for me. Usually it was one-sided."

"Abby," Barnabas started with a soft smile, "You are worthy of everything I can give you. Never doubt that." He kissed her quickly and let his mouth find the skin of her jaw. She shivered.

"Are you tired?" he murmured as she yawned.

"Hmm."

"Are you sure?" he quirked an eyebrow as he let his mouth reach her neck.

She gasped as he applied suction, "Almost." She breathed and he smiled before he covered her lips with his again, making her squeal in surprise.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Abby, what are you doing?" Barnabas asked sleepily when he heard the scratching of her pencil as it slid over the paper of her sketchbook.

She paused and looked at him guiltily, "Drawing you?" she offered sheepishly and he smirked without opening his eyes.

"Did you sleep at all? Or were you so bewitched by my handsomeness that you couldn't resist but wake up and sketch me?"

At his murmured words she laughed out loud. His eyes opened and he locked them on her paler ones.

"I did sleep. Although, Mr. Collins, for a vampire you snore awfully loud." She pointed at him with her pencil before she resumed her work.

"I do not!" he exclaimed offended and she pursed her lips in amusement.

"You do." She sang.

His eyes narrowed, "I do not!"

"Yes, you do."

"I do not, I say!" he crossed his arms and pouted.

"You may say but I know. Now uncross your arms. You're intruding on my drawing." She chided and he pulled his hands away from his chest.

She paused after a while and leaned forward. His eyes lit up when she did so but he frowned when her hand went to his hair. She pushed it back and away from his forehead before she settled back down.

Barnabas frowned and reached up to fix it.

"Hey! Don't ruin my artistic intervention." She laughed, "Besides, it looks better like that."

Barnabas smiled, "I look like I just escaped from Bedlam." He chuckled and she frowned.

"That's a British mental asylum, right?" she asked without looking up and his eyes lit up with wonder.

"It is…My God, you're something."

She looked up, "Well, I do read and listen, Mr. Englishman." She pouted and he laughed warmly.

"My apologies, madam." His eyes drank her in as she worked and every time she looked up so she could transfer something from his face on the paper he couldn't help but stare at her.

"You do something with your eyes." She informed him and he frowned. There was mischief behind that frown though.

"Me?"

"Yes. Are you trying to charm me out of my work?" she asked as she looked up at him with a smirk.

"I have no magic abilities." He waved a hand dismissively before he looked at his fingers.

"Is that so? A little bird told me differently." She said quietly and he scowled before he crossed his arms over his chest again.

"Ruth."

"Yep."

"Alright! I did try to hypnotize her when she found out about me! But I was afraid. I didn't want to hurt her." He defended himself and she chuckled.

"I believe you but it's not fair to do this while I am trying to concentrate." She informed him as she placed the sketchbook down on the bed and rolled over onto her stomach so she was closer to him.

"It's not fair for you to bewitch me either." He told her and she looked up.

"Charmer." She stuck her tongue out and his eyes darkened, "You're doing it again!" she laughed and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Stop provoking me." He shrugged and she shook her head before she carried on.

An hour later she felt him shifting on the bed and when she looked up she found him by her side, his hand around her back.

"Enough." He murmured as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. His lips lingered before he swiped her hair away from her neck and kissed the newly exposed skin.

"I have a surprise for you. I don't know if it's the right time but…We never know what might happen. These last few days have been proof of that." He whispered as he nuzzled into her neck.

"What is it?" she turned her head to look at him as she shut the sketchbook.

"Come in the kitchen in twenty minutes. I'll have coffee ready." He winked and with a deep kiss on her lips he stood up.

"Coffee?" she asked a bit dazed, "You can't make coffee."

"Practice makes better, my heart." He pointed a finger at her before he headed for the door, his hair still sticking up in every direction from her 'artistic' intervention.

She chuckled.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When she arrived at the kitchen, a cup of steaming coffee was waiting for her and an envelope.

She smiled, "Wow, you did it. It actually smells like coffee." She laughed, "And you still have not combed your hair." She covered her mouth with her hand while he looked up.

"Trifles." He tapped a finger on the envelope.

Abigail sat down on a stool right next to him and reached for the coffee. She took a tentative sip and sighed in relief, "I'll survive."

He smirked, "Open it." He slid the envelope towards her across the table and she picked it up.

She opened it and paused, "Tickets? To Boston?" she looked up, her eyes wide, "You're going to make me leave?"

He frowned and then laughed, "No, my love. The tickets are for you and me. We're going to Boston." He smiled.

Abigail shifted in her chair, "Why?"

"Because, I have bought a venue for you." He announced, his eyes sparkling.

"For me? What for?" she asked breathlessly and he grinned.

"For your gallery." He replied and Abigail's eyes went wide.

**End of chapter 23**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! And yes, the gallery plays a very important role in the story…You might not see it now but you will near the end…:D**

**So, tell me your thoughts please! It's my only payment! If you read this then you can drop me a few words. They are for free!**

**Join me on Facebook for news and much more!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Welcome, welcome. I apologize for the delay.**

**I want to thank: Amelia V. Sparrow, Creepy sensations, DovieDM-1991-Promised Wings, nuckythompson, catnaps, LabyFan23, Jay D. Moore, IgnitingFireworks, inuyasha6457, Dionne dance, smilin steph, 88dragon06, xxPaige23xx, GloomDusk, ForeverACharmedOne, Makrciana, TinkerbellxO, XantheXV, AqoCJeyBee, Leyshla Gisel and Destiny Xavier16.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_A warm, strong hand slipped into her own and squeezed it tightly. She laughed and leaned against the man's side, pushing her forehead into the crook of his neck. The man wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her tight to him and Abigail knew immediately who the man was. With a small smile she lifted her head and gazed at him. She paused._

_The man looked down at her and at her frozen expression, the smile left his handsome and slightly tanned face._

"_Abby?" His voice was so familiar. It was Barnabas' voice but at the same time the man was not Barnabas. His face, his hands, his embrace were the same but his complexion was different, sun-kissed. His hair was not dark, it was a blond color and as the sun reflected on it, it looked like he had flashes of darker brown in it. _

_As soon as she thought about the sun, she stiffened in his hold. Barnabas was not going out when the sun was high in the sky. Barnabas could not bear the sunlight but the man seemed totally at ease with the light that was falling onto his skin. He looked as he reveled in it. _

_A brown scarf was wrapped around his neck and it really accentuated the color of his eyes; his dark eyes._

"_Abby, what's wrong?" he spoke again and she focused on the shape of his mouth. It was exactly the same beautiful mouth she knew and had kissed numerous times in the past._

"_Barnabas?" she whispered and the man's expression took a sad, glum tone in it._

"_Abby, it's me. Ben." He whispered as he stopped walking and turned to cup her face in his warm hands._

_He was warm. Barnabas was never warm. He was not Barnabas so why did she not move from his hold? Because she couldn't. Because she knew she was not supposed to move. Because she could see the panic rising in the man's eyes at her lack of response. She could see the fear and the longing in his brown orbs._

"_I don't understand." She whispered and the man frowned, his perfect mouth forming a small o of confusion and surprise. His eyes searched her gaze for understanding but when he found none he bit his lower lip and brushed his fingers over the frown carved on her brow. With a small tremulous sigh he leaned forward and brushed his lips against her skin-…_

She shot up on the bed with a gasp and looked frantically around. Barnabas' hand was in her own and as soon as she moved he opened his eyes.

"Abby? What's the matter?" he asked groggily, "Is it time for us to leave?" he looked at the clock.

"Not yet." She replied as she gazed at it too, "In an hour." She tightened her hold on his cool hand and he frowned.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly and she looked at him.

"It was just a dream." She smiled, still upset from her very vivid dream because she could hardly call it a nightmare. Besides, she never believed in dreams.

"Was I in it?" he asked with a smile and she chuckled.

"You could say that." She answered as he leaned forward and kissed her, "Are you sure it is safe for you to travel?" she asked against his mouth and he nodded.

"Hmm, the weather forecast was glum in its predictions for this week. Don't worry." He smiled and brushed his knuckles over her cheek.

"Okay."

"Don't worry. Get dressed. I'll do the same and I'll come back to get you." He kissed her again and then jumped from the bed. In a flash he was gone from her room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The train was crowded and Abigail looked nervously at Barnabas. He was sitting next to her and he looked calm. He had his hands on his lap and he was staring right across.

She leaned close to him and spoke into his ear, "Are you alright?" she murmured.

He turned to her with a small smirk, "I'm fine, my dear. As long as there is not an open wound around, I can manage." He winked and she giggled, shaking her head.

"That's a relief." She murmured and then the smile left her face, "What if she follows us here?" she asked and he frowned.

"Then let her follow us. What can she do to us in a crowded hotel?" he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, "Don't worry." He kissed her head and pressed her cheek to his shoulder, "Rest your eyes." He murmured gently and she nodded her head. She placed her hand on top of his chest and then closed her eyes. The train started moving and it lulled her into a light sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Where are we going?" she asked as they slipped into the car and Barnabas shut the door.

"To the gallery." He winked and she chuckled.

"I need coffee first. We've been travelling and I need something to wake me up." She said.

"To this address, please." Barnabas handed the paper with the address to the driver who nodded his head.

"Of course, Mr. Collins." He put the car into gear and Abigail looked at Barnabas.

"You ordered for a private driver?" her voice was incredulous.

"Of course. I do not know these streets." He replied coolly and she stared at him, "Fine, fine. I am filthy rich and I don't know what to do with my money." He smirked and she burst into laughter.

"That's a better explanation." She replied as she sat back and looked outside the window, enjoying the view.

"Have you missed the city?" he asked her and suddenly he was very close.

As she turned she bumped noses with him. He smiled.

"Sometimes…But not really. It's different here." She replied with a small frown.

"Good different or bad different?" he asked and she pursed her lips.

"A little bit of both." She replied and he nodded.

"I understand."

"So, how much do I owe you for the gallery?" she asked and he stared at her with utter incredulity before he burst in loud laughter.

Even the driver turned to look at them through the mirror.

"It's not funny." She said and he pressed his fingers to his lips in thought before he replied.

"It is because you're being ridiculous. I bought it for you. End of story." He answered gently.

"But, it's too much." She whispered and licked her lips while trying to find the right words, "No one has ever done something like that for me." She finally blurted out.

He smiled gently and tucked a lock that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear, "Like what?" he whispered and she placed a hand on the lapel of his dark coat.

"Something so big and…nice." She said and he smirked.

"Big and nice?" he quirked an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course you'd think of that." She muttered before she looked at him, "Why does that matter to every man?" she asked and he frowned.

"Hmm, I am not sure about modern gentlemen, but back in my times it was the technique that mattered." He said and her cheeks flushed.

"Barnabas!" she yelped and he smiled.

"My love?"

"Are we anywhere close?" she asked with her face red and the driver looked at her.

"Almost there." He called and she nodded.

She felt Barnabas' breath on her ear then, "If you're so eager to pay me back I can think of a way or two when we get to our hotel." He murmured and she turned to look at him.

"I will think about it. Right now I am angry at you." She announced, trying hard not to smile at his crestfallen expression.

"Oh."

She chuckled, "We need to work on your sense of humor." She told him and his face relaxed.

"Hmm." He hummed as the driver parked the car and nodded at him.

"Come on." Barnabas opened the door and she got out of the car after him.

She paused when they stepped on the sidewalk.

"Oh, my God. This is huge." She breathed and he took hold of her hand.

"Size matters to me as you can see." he said seriously and her eyes widened as he pulled her towards the site with a smirk on his pale face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So, I think we should put your sketches on the east side of the gallery. We will put glass doors so that anyone can see your work while passing by. What do you think?" Barnabas asked as he nervously wiggled his finger over the elevator buttons, hesitant to push anything.

Abigail smiled with amusement and reached over to push the button for the tenth floor.

"Sure. Whatever you want. Having a place for the paintings is enough for me. More than enough." She whispered and he gazed at the lights on the elevator with interest before he looked at her.

"It needs to be aesthetically pleasing to the eyes." He noted and she nodded.

"Of course."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. They headed for their room and Abigail pulled out the key.

"Room 1234." She murmured as she unlocked the door and stepped in.

Barnabas followed her and shut the door before he took a look around.

"One bed?" she smiled and he blinked.

"Well…of course. You can't use me to get warm but my senses are perfect." He told her as he shrugged out of his coat.

She bit her lip, "I've noticed."

He chuckled, "I am going to have a shower. If you are hungry order something. I won't take long." He said as he undid the cuffs of his shirt and then turned towards the bathroom.

"Um, are you hungry?" she called just before he closed the door. He paused and peered at her from the door.

"Well, I don't think they have any blood for me down there." He said and she laughed nervously, "I am fine. Don't worry about me." With those words he walked inside the bathroom, leaving the door ajar.

Abigail bit her again and stared at the door until she heard the water running.

Taking a deep breath she removed her coat and kicked off her shoes before she headed for the bathroom. She wiped her clammy hands on her dark pants before she pushed the door open.

As soon as she stepped in she saw him behind the screen of the shower.

"If you're going to join me, you might want to take off your clothes." He called and her eyes widened. He had heard her of course, even with his back to her.

His clothes were in a pile on the floor and his shoes were next to them.

Taking a deep breath she removed her shirt and pants and then stepped forward. He opened the shower door for her, challenging her to enter with a sideways glance and a smirk.

She stepped in and he smiled before he pulled her towards him. Her hair got soaked immediately but she didn't have to think about that because he covered her lips with his. He coiled his arms around her and she shivered when his skin made contact with hers. She parted her lips under his and he groaned quietly as he used the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His fingers found the fastening of her bra and he undid it with dexterous fingers before he let it pool to the wet marble floor of the shower.

Her own arms snaked around his neck and she raised herself up in order to kiss him more firmly. He backed up against the shower wall and he slipped a hand down her side to her leg. He wrapped his fingers around her thigh and pulled it up and over his hip. She gasped against his lips and clutched him tightly as his free hand roamed her back in smooth gentle motions.

His lips broke free from hers and he nestled his face into the crook of her neck, his mouth cool and wet and smooth against her skin. Her fingers got lost into his dark, soaked hair and she tugged it gently when his hands urged her to straddle his hips.

When he had her securely into his arms, he pushed away from the shower wall and in a flash he was out of the bathroom and into the room.

Her back collided with the comfortable mattress as he lowered her onto the bed and her wet hair soaked the pillow. His hands grasped hers and he entwined their fingers before he pressed them against the pillow on either side of her head. Her legs parted to accommodate his hips and she gasped when he pushed his knees forward, propelling her further up the mattress.

Her hands squeezed his as his mouth found the column of her throat and she curled her legs around his hips tightly, causing him to release a long breath and a gasped moan. He pulled back and opened his eyes to gaze down at her with a guarded expression.

"If-…" he was cut off by her lips and he finally allowed his body to cover hers fully again, his chest pressed tightly against hers. She guided his hand to her hip and he let go of her fingers to remove the only piece of clothing that was separating them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then to her lips before he rolled over and pulled her onto his chest.

Abigail pressed her sweat slicked cheek against his hard chest and gasped for breath, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed.

"Well, that was…" he trailed off in a hoarse voice and she looked up.

"Adequate?" she tried for one of his kind of words and he grinned, his lips slightly swollen from their kisses.

"Awesome." He replied and she chuckled before she pressed her lips to his.

He reciprocated enthusiastically but then suddenly his body stiffened.

Abigail pulled back and looked at him, "What is it?" she asked and he looked at her with a frown.

"Someone's at the door." He whispered just before someone knocked on the door sharply.

**End of chapter 24**

**Author's note: Ahem, yes. There is a love scene in this chapter but I have cut it out and I have it posted on my Livejournal if you want to read it. :D The link is on my profile and on my FB.**

**Thank you for reading, please leave me a review before you go. It's easy and it's my only payment!**

**Oh, and who do you think the mystery man from her dream is? Hmm? Any ideas?**

**Join me on Facebook for news, covers and much more.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter. Sorry for the delay, darlings.**

**A huge thank you to: Caitlin2602, 88dragon06, nuckythompson, ForeverACharmedOne, xxPaige23xx, CandiLand95, GloomDusk, littledhampir13, Jay D. Moore, dionne dance, smilin steph, TinkerbellxO, Leyshla Gisel, Destiny Xavier16, LabyFan23, hannahhobnob, IgnitingFireworks, AqoCJeyBee and music is life 99 xxx.**

**Just a note: one more chapter or two left after this. Then the Epilogue and the story is over…I will miss writing this…*sigh***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Abigail rolled out of bed and grabbed her clothes, putting them on quickly while Barnabas slipped out of bed to find his pants.

While he was in the bathroom pulling them on, she walked to the door and hesitantly opened it. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that it was one of the hotel's staff.

"May I help you?" she asked and the man fidgeted a bit before he cleared his throat.

"Um, Mr. Collins?" he asked and Abigail frowned.

"Um, yes he is-…"

"Is something the matter?" Barnabas appeared behind her and she stepped out of his way.

"Yes, we had a phone call from Collinsport, sir. They asked to contact them in this number." The groom outstretched his hand and Barnabas took the piece of paper.

"Who was it?" he quirked an eyebrow as he gazed at the number. Abigail peered over Barnabas' shoulder to get a better look at the paper.

"The Police, sir." The groom replied and Barnabas looked at him with surprise.

"Police? Did they say what it was about? And why didn't you send the call up to me?" he questioned and the groom sputtered.

"We did, sir. But you didn't answer." He said mildly and Abigail flushed.

Barnabas sighed, "Alright. Will you tell me what it was about?" he asked impatiently.

"They want you to identify a body, sir. That's what my superior told me." The man said and Barnabas froze.

"I beg your pardon? Identify a body?" he asked and Abigail's eyes widened in alarm.

"What?"

"You have to call them, sir. I know nothing more." The groom said before he backed away and disappeared down the corridor.

Barnabas shut the door and headed quickly towards the phone on the nightstand.

Abigail followed him, "Do you think it's…I don't know, a joke?" she whispered as Barnabas started dialing the number.

He looked up at her, his eyes dark and stormy, "I am not sure." He murmured as he waited.

Abigail started pacing up and down and her mind could only think of one person; Ruth. Her breath hitched at the mere thought but she shook her head and looked at Barnabas as he patiently waited to be connected with the right officer.

"Yes, hello. I had a call-…Yes." Barnabas lowered his voice as he listened carefully and then he frowned.

"I do not have any close family in Collinsport, sir-…" he trailed off and Abigail watched as his hand tightened around the receiver.

"Oh." He murmured after a moment, his body as rigid as a board, "Yes, I know her…Are you sure she…" he trailed off as he collapsed on the bed and leaned over the nightstand, "Thank you." He hung up and stayed there, slumped over the furniture, his back stiff.

"Barnabas?" Abigail whispered as she came to sit next to him. She placed a hand on his back and he jumped away from her, his eyes wide as he turned to look at her.

"Talk to me." She spoke firmly and he opened his mouth.

"Ruth." He whispered and Abigail felt the earth crumbling under her feet.

In a flash, he started gathering their things and when he was done he grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet. She let him drag her out of the room and the hotel like a ragdoll.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Barnabas, you cannot drive!" she exclaimed as they got into the car he had rented and put the key in the ignition.

"I can drive just fine." He told her coolly and she swallowed hard.

"We should take the train-…"

"We have to leave now." He cut her off sharply before he pushed his foot on the gas and the car lurched forward with a start.

Abigail gasped and held onto the door handle as he sped up.

"Maybe it's a mistake." She whispered and he didn't remove his eyes from the road. His knuckles were an odd white color as he tightened his fingers around the driving wheel. She was shocked he hadn't broken through the wheel yet.

"Mistake?" he spat, "They found her in the driveway of the mansion. She must have been hours out there they said." He whispered.

Abigail bit her lip hard and looked out of the window as a tear slid down her cheek. They didn't speak for the rest of the drive.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Two days later…_

Abigail watched as Barnabas stared at the boxes near the couch. He had not taken his eyes off of them since she had put them there after cleaning out Ruth's bedroom.

Abigail abandoned her coffee and stood up. She walked over to the boxes and leaned down to pick one with determination.

"Leave it." He spoke up and she paused.

"I need to get them out." She replied quietly.

"I'll do it."

"You've been staring at them for almost an hour, Barnabas. This is not good for us. For you."

"We shouldn't throw them away." He murmured and she blinked.

"What should we do with them?" she asked quietly and he abruptly stood.

"Come with me." He picked up both boxes and headed towards the kitchen. He grabbed a pack of matches and then they walked out in the garden through the back door.

Barnabas stopped and put the boxes down. He started pulling out everything; clothes and books and arranged them in a pile.

"What about her daughter? Wouldn't she want them?" she asked and he paused.

"She didn't even speak to me when she came and took the body. I doubt she'd ever return here for some old clothes and books.

Abigail remained quiet and she watched as he took out a match from the box and lit it up. He threw it on the items and then lit up another one.

Abigail hugged her abdomen as she watched the fire spreading.

"It's my fault." She whispered and Barnabas turned to look at her sharply.

"No."

"If we hadn't left…" she shook her head and he narrowed his eyes as he turned towards her and grabbed her chin.

"Tell me, did you strangle her to death and then drained her? Hmm?" he asked and she shook her head.

"That's right. I am going to find her and kill her for this." He hissed as he pulled her face close and kissed her forehead.

"What if we leave?" she asked and he pulled away with a shake of his head.

"No, she will just come after us." He whispered hollowly and she looked at his profile.

"She hasn't showed up." She said quietly as she looked around and shivered.

"Of course she hasn't. She's waiting for the opportune moment." He murmured and then suddenly turned to her, "Listen, if you ever need to end things," he started and she stiffened.

"What?"

"Listen to me." He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer, "If you need to get away, to save yourself, burn everything." He said hoarsely, "Everything."

"Burn? You mean-…"

"There is a reason why they burned witches at the stake. Remember this." He stared deep into her eyes and she swallowed hard.

"I won't have to. You will do it yourself." She said and he smiled a bit before he leaned down to kiss her.

"Of course. I won't ever leave you. I promise." He whispered against her lips before he pulled away.

"Now, come with me. I need to pay a visit to my lawyer. As soon as possible." He said as he took her hand and entwined their fingers together before he headed for the house.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Night had fallen and the moon was high on the sky when they returned back home.

Before they had the chance to enter the gates however, Barnabas abruptly stopped the car and her eyes widened.

"What is it?" she asked as she swallowed hard.

Barnabas narrowed his eyes before he snarled and a low growl escaped his throat.

"Stay here. Don't get out." He said in a low voice.

"What is wrong?" she asked and she grasped onto his sleeve, preventing him from getting out of the car.

He turned and look at her.

"Julia. Stay here." He said before he shrugged out of her hold and got out of the car. He slammed the door shut and stormed on foot towards the front door.

Abigail watched with wide eyes as he walked up to the other vampire. She looked on as they started talking but when she saw Barnabas grabbing Julia's throat in a death grip she gasped and pushed the door of the car open. She ran towards them and Julia saw her first as she tried to pull Barnabas' hand off of her.

"Barnabas! Stop it!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his arm.

He turned to her, his eyes dark and his expression one of pure fury, "I told you to stay in the car!" he hissed and as he spoke she could see his elongated fangs.

"You have to listen to her!" Abigail said without releasing her grip on him.

"Her? You're taking her side? How do I know she didn't do it? Hmm? She tried it before!" he barked as he looked back at Julia whose eyes were wide and her breath was coming out in strained little gasps, "Look at her. She isn't even trying to fight back because she enjoys playing the victim. Come on, bat you eyelashes at me like the last time." He sneered at her and it seemed like something in the woman snapped. She grasped at his hands and tugged hard. He didn't even budge and she started twisting her body in a vain effort to escape him.

Abigail tugged on Barnabas' arm again, "Barnabas-…"

"Stop moving. I have one hundred and ninety six years on you, my little wisp. I could snap your neck and you wouldn't even have time to blink." Barnabas hissed at Julia and she stomped on his foot hard before she pushed him away. The impact made him fall on Abigail and she tumbled to the ground with him.

In a flash he was up and in a crouching, defensive position in front of her, his teeth bared.

"You may be older but I feed on human blood. How can a little animal blood make you as strong as human blood can?" Julia gasped and Barnabas chuckled hollowly.

"Are you threatening me, doctor?" he asked lowly as Abigail sat up and looked between the two of them.

"I am here to warn you that she knows I told you and that she will come for you. For me too." Julia said, fully ignoring his comment and Abigail gulped.

"Did you do it?" she whispered ad Julia looked at her.

"Did I do what?"

"Kill her?"

"No. I was in hiding after I came here. But she will come and when she does, she will kill you both. One way or another. That's why I am offering my help." Julia said as she straightened her clothes.

"Help?" Barnabas asked as he slowly stood.

"Yes. I imagine you'll need it when the time comes." The redhead replied as she eyed them coolly.

Abigail stood as well and stepped closer to Barnabas, her hands trembling slightly.

"What makes you think you can be of any help?" Barnabas said at last, his fists clenched.

"Well, if you were…properly fed, we could make a good team…Especially a more powerful one if you decided to turn your little pet-…"

She was cut off as Barnabas approached her and grabbed hold of her hair, "Leave her out of this. Now, how do I know you won't take her side once she is here?" he hissed and Julia's throat bobbed as she swallowed thickly.

"You just have to trust me, Barnabas. I wouldn't want anyone to hurt you or an innocent girl. I am not like her despite what you may think about me." Julia replied and the other vampire slowly released her and stepped back.

"Still, you kill people." He pursed his lips as he reached out and pulled Abigail flush against his back. She went willingly.

"To survive." Julia said tightly, "Not because I enjoy it." She almost spat and Barnabas looked at her long and hard before he pulled his keys out of his pocket.

He stepped forward and unlocked the door of the mansion. Once he had it open he turned to Julia.

"Very well. I shall trust you one last time. Welcome back to Collinwood, Dr. Hoffman." He said before he took Abigail's hand and led her towards the car.

Abigail took a deep breath and leaned closer to Barnabas, "Do you trust her then?" she whispered and he looked at her sideways.

"I'll just have to. And you," he pulled her close as he stopped in front of the car, "You will stay with me at all times." He said softly as he cupped her cheek, "Alright?"

"Okay." She whispered.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Abby, what are you doing?" Barnabas asked as he stepped out and came to stand next to her.

"Isn't it obvious?" she murmured as she dipped her brush in the blue paint.

"You're painting Collinwood." He said quietly.

"Hmm."

"In the night." He quirked an eyebrow and she looked at him with a smirk.

"I have lights." She pointed at the high house lights.

"Why now?" he asked as he looked at the half ready picture and smiled.

"Well, I needed a distraction after listening to you arguing with Julia about being weak against Angelique while still feeding on animal blood." She sighed softly and he frowned.

"You have an opinion on that?" he ventured hesitantly and she paused.

"Don't I always have?" she asked and he chuckled.

"I suppose you do." He smiled, "Let me hear it then."

She put the brush down and turned to him, her eyes serious, "I know you don't like killing people anymore…So, you know the alternative." She said and he swallowed thickly.

"Abby, you know I can't." he whispered, "Even if I were to…drink from you, it needs a few days for it to work. To let it seep into my system. If she attacked tomorrow it'd be of no use." He shook his head.

"Well, the sooner you start the better, don't you think?" she asked as she started gathering up her things for the night.

Barnabas watched her.

"Why don't you attack first?" she asked and he frowned.

"Because she may never attack in the first place." He replied and she pursed her lips.

"You believe that?"

"No." he blurted out and then shook his head to clear it.

"Then think about what I said. For now, take this inside." She motioned to the canvas before she started heading back to he house.

Barnabas watched her with thoughtful eyes before he trailed after her with the painting in his hands.

**End of chapter 25**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please leave me some feedback before you go. Like I said, probably one chapter or two after this and then the Epilogue…I will see how the next chapter turns out.**

**Join me on Facebook for news, info and much more.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the _last_ chapter of this story. A huge thank you to all my readers and especially to my reviewers: xDARKxSHADOWSx, ihaveacoolname, AB12, the joker lover, Jay D. Moore, Leyshla Gisel, nuckythompson, Makrciana, LabyFan23, ForeverACharmedOne, dionne dance, GloomDusk, IgnitingFireworks, Onitsu Blackfeather, TinkerbellxO, smilin steph, xxPaige23xx, 88dragon06, Destiny Xavier16 and PrincessKanako.**

**You are all awesome!**

**Oh, and please do not hate me after this chapter…ahem. :D**

**Song suggestion for this chapter: SKYFALL by Adele.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

_**This is the end,**_

_**Hold your breath and count to ten,**_

_**Feel the earth move and then,**_

_**Hear my heart burst again,**_

_**For this is the end….**_

_** ~Skyfall, Adele**_

Abigail splashed her face with water and reached blindly for a towel by the sink. Once she had grabbed it in her hand she wiped her face and then looked up into the mirror. She nervously tapped her foot against the ground and swallowed hard when she heard the sound resonating into the empty room. Abandoning the towel, she stepped back from the sink and headed for the door.

She picked up her discarded robe and quickly headed towards the door. She had to get out of that room and head straight for the parlor. At least from there she could check the house. From high up she couldn't hear things. She realized that she could never live alone in that house. She'd go insane.

She walked in silence towards the stairs but then she paused and returned to her room. She grabbed her sketchbook and then proceeded to walk towards the parlor.

Once she was at the bottom of the stairs she looked around and then made her way towards the settee in silence.

As she sat down, the large paintings on the walls made her look up from her lap and gaze at them.

Pursing her lips in determination, she opened her sketches and found Barnabas' one. It needed some work on the details and so she set her mind into perfecting his shirt and hands.

The minutes ticked by and after two hours she finally looked up from her work. Her ears caught the sound of a car stopping and she sat up straight.

A moment later the key was turned in the lock and Barnabas stepped in, followed by Julia. They both looked…odd.

"Abby." He murmured and she stood up, setting the sketchbook on the settee.

"What happened? Are you alright?" she asked while Julia rubbed a black spot from her nose.

"Why are you smoke stained?" she exclaimed and Barnabas looked at Julia.

"We did something…" he trailed off.

"I figured as much." Abigail said with a nod, "I hope nothing stupid." She warned and Julia dusted her sleeves before she replied.

"We knew the witch was out of town." She said and Abigail looked at Barnabas.

"Indeed. So we did something…"

"We burned down her business." Julia blurted out and Abigail gasped while Barnabas glared at the doctor.

"Julia, I said subtly." He muttered before he walked over to Abigail, "She needed provocation. So, we gave her that." He told her gently and Abigail frowned, trying to understand him.

"Why would you do that? You surely know nothing good can come out after this." She said and Julia stepped forward.

"She did the same to the family's business years back. It's just payback. Besides, I agree with Barnabas. This needs to be finished so we can continue with our very own immortal lives." She winked and then looked at Abigail, "Well, some of us at least." She chuckled before she headed towards the liquor cabinet.

Barnabas glared after her and then turned his attention to Abigail. He leaned forward and grasped her hands in his, his cool fingers tracing designs on her palms.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. We need to end this so we can proceed with other things." He smiled and she sighed before she leaned her forehead against his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and tightened his grip on her right hand.

"Like what?" she murmured and he smiled.

"Oh, your gallery…our wedding perhaps." He said and she pulled back.

Her wide eyes met his dark ones and he grinned.

"What?" she breathed.

"Are you going to turn her?" Julia exclaimed from the parlor, a glass of whiskey in her hand.

Barnabas looked up at her, "No. Never." He frowned and the doctor scoffed.

"Then this is going to be a short lived marriage…" she muttered as she downed her drink in one go. She put down the glass and then headed for the door, "I will go hunt." She muttered as she passed by them.

Once they were alone Abigail blinked out of her daze and shook her head, "She is right you know." She whispered and he looked down at her before he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"No one needs to listen to her." He murmured as he turned her hand over and kissed her palm, right upon the bite mark he had left a few nights before.

"I need to." She frowned and he looked up at her.

"Would you have liked it if you were like me?" he asked and she swallowed hard, "Could you live forever like me?"

She bit her lip and then looked up at him, "I could live forever with you…but I am not sure if I could…become what you are." She whispered and he slowly nodded.

"I know." He murmured and then shook his head, "Let's go to bed." He kissed her temple before he pulled her after him towards the stairs.

Her sketchbook remained forgotten on the settee.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Her laughter echoed in the walls of the bathroom as the man between her legs dragged the razor slowly up her calf._

"_What are you doing?" she asked through fits of laughter, "I never asked for help! Besides, it's cold." She placed a hand on the side of the man's face and he looked up at her._

"_Ladies do need to ask for help. A gentleman is supposed to help them without being provoked to." He replied with a smirk as he turned his head and pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh, causing her breath to hitch. His lips were smooth and warm and she watched with a small smile as he continued dragging the razor down her leg with slow, precise movements._

_She leaned back against the tub and let her fingers slip into the short blond hair of his head, her fingers gently scratching his scalp and he groaned._

"_Abby." He warned and she smiled._

"_Ben." She replied and he shot her an amused look with his warm brown eyes, "Who still shaves with an old fashioned razor by the way?" she asked and he grinned._

"_Me." He told her with a laugh as he cleaned the blade in the water and then carried on with her other leg, "It was my grandfather's…I think." He murmured as he grasped her knee with his free hand and caressed it gently while at the same time keeping it steady._

"_You think?" she quirked an eyebrow and he paused, his lips pursed._

"_I told you after my accident I don't remember a lot of stuff." He said quietly and she sobered up._

"_I know. I'm sorry." She said as she slipped her hand to his cheek and stroked it._

_He looked at her sadly before he burst into laughter. She gasped and hit his naked chest, disturbing the water and causing it to splash against their bodies._

"_It works every time!" he chuckled as he abandoned the razor and grasped her legs, using them as leverage to propel himself forward and between them._

"_That's not funny!" she told him as he leaned forward and brushed his nose against hers._

"_Seeing your upset face is. Do you know that you blush when you're angry or ashamed of something" he murmured and his warm breath fell on her lips as he spoke. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled._

"_You notice these things?" she whispered as he pressed his chest against hers and as he did so, she could feel the steady beating of his heart._

"_Of course. I notice everything about you." He whispered as he slipped a hand to her thigh and grasped it tightly._

"_How very British of you. I feel like I am in a Jane Austen book." She smiled and he laughed._

"_Well, I am half Scottish if you'd care to know." He chuckled as he kissed her forehead and slowly curled her leg around his hip._

"_Really? You never told me that. I thought you were American." She frowned as she weaved her fingers in his short hair and started playing with the fine hair at the back of his head._

"_I'm half and half." He smiled as he suddenly sat up on his knees and pulled her to his chest. She gasped and wrapped her legs around his hips in retaliation. He chuckled huskily and nuzzled her neck with his nose._

"_Now we're talking." He murmured hoarsely before he pressed his lips against hers and slid his hands up to her back to hold her close. His fingers trailed up and down her spine before he grasped her hips and pulled her to him-…_

Her eyes snapped open with a start when she felt a hand on her stomach. Cool lips brushed against her cheek and fingers pushed her hair away from her neck.

"Barnabas." She exhaled and he hummed against her skin as he dragged his lips to her neck while he slipped his hand under the covers to find her shorts clad legs.

"Sweetheart." He breathed as his fingers slipped under the elastic of her waistband and his lips found her throat.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly, half thrilled because of his touch and half unsettled by her very vivid dream.

"You'll see." he whispered against her skin as he pushed his hand further between her legs and let his lips travel to her shoulder.

She arched her back as his fingers reached their destination and he growled when she pressed her back against his naked chest.

His free hand found her collarbone and he started caressing the skin there, his movements slow and intent on their purpose of making her breathless before he finally slipped his hand under her shirt to her chest.

Her eyes drifted close as he touched her and her legs fell open to accommodate his hand movements. His lips found hers and he kissed her deeply before he pulled back and buried his face into the crook of her neck. She threw her head back as her breathing accelerated and he growled behind her, his nose breathing in her scent before he let his mouth part over the skin of her neck, just over her pulse spot.

As he did so, she realized his intent and she grasped at the hand that was buried between her legs in order to anchor herself. A moment later she felt his teeth biting into the skin and her mouth fell open as he applied gentle suction. His moan resonated in the room at the first taste of her blood and even after her release was over he was still there, pressed up against her with his lips on her neck, pressing small kisses on her skin.

She sagged against him and released a small groan as he gently passed his tongue over the bite mark, causing it to disappear as if it never existed.

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair.

"Are you alright?" he murmured breathlessly and she nodded, "Did I hurt you?"

"No." she replied with her breathing still uneven, "Why did you…I mean, while…" she trailed off and he smiled against her hair.

"Pain is not so intense while in the throws of ecstasy. Am I right?" he murmured and she flushed before she nodded.

"Good. I wanted to give something back to you…After this is over, I won't ever approach you for that. Never." He promised as he kissed her temple and pulled her closer, "I'm sorry." He breathed and she shook her head.

"Don't be." She whispered as she closed her eyes and relaxed her body next to his.

"Are you dizzy?" he asked her worriedly and she smiled.

"Nope." She murmured sleepily and he smiled.

"Good. I love you."

She smiled and opened her eyes, "I love you too." She whispered back in the darkness.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Barnabas?" Abigail called as she tightened the robe around her body and stepped onto the stairs.

"Julia is not back." He spoke from behind her and she gasped. He was in his pants and shirt, a frown on his brow.

"Since last night?" she asked and he nodded as he looked around the foyer, "I have to take a look around the house. Check the grounds." He said as he headed for the door.

"But it's still dark." She said as she trailed after him.

"I still have to look. I won't have the chance to do so once the sun's up." He said as he pulled out his keys and started unlocking the door.

Abigail watched him uneasily, "Barnabas…" she trailed off when a sudden noise from behind them caused her to gasp. Barnabas whirled around to face the stairs and he watched with wide eyes as one of the paintings fell right off the wall and started rolling down the stairs.

Abigail gasped when the ground under her feet started trembling and she stumbled back. She fell against Barnabas' body, who wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

The frame cracked as it landed near their feet and Abigail's eyes widened when it suddenly burst into flames.

Barnabas watched horrified as flames engulfed the painting of his father and he looked around for something to put the fire out.

He reached with a hand and grabbed the vase that was near them. He pulled the flowers off and threw the water on the fire. It was of no use and he abandoned the vase and turned towards the door with Abigail in his arms.

"What is that?" she whispered as he pushed the key into the lock and opened the door.

"Angelique." He whispered as he pulled the door open.

He froze. His arm tightened around Abigail and he growled low in his throat as the dark haired witch clapped her hands and smiled at them; no, at him.

She did not even look at Abigail.

"Looking for something to put out the fire, my love?" she said quietly as she stood, leaning against the water fountain across the door.

"Your tricks really are getting old, Angelique. As old as you I'd say." He murmured and the witch smiled calmly while her eyes shone maliciously.

"Is that so? We'll see about that." She whispered in a strained voice before she outstretched her hand and gently touched the water of the fountain.

Abigail watched as the water started rising and whirling under the woman's fingers and she grasped Barnabas' hand tightly.

"Move." She whispered but the vampire did not listen.

Only when the water rose impossibly high did he curse out loud and started stepping backwards with her.

"Let me help you with that fire, hmm?" Angelique cocked her head to the side before she waved her hand forward.

The water was thrust towards their direction and Barnabas quickly pulled them away. They fell to the side just as the water passed through the door and landed on the floor of the foyer. The fire went out but Abigail hardly noticed that. There, on the middle of the foyer, surrounded by three inches of water was the body of Julia.

"Oh my God." Abigail whispered as Barnabas slowly sat up, his clothes as soaked as Abigail's. His wide eyes perused the lifeless body of the redhead before he leaned down. He grasped her frozen hand and he stilled.

"Pliable." He whispered and Abigail gulped.

"What does that mean?" she whispered but before he could answer the telltale sound of Angelique's footsteps caused them both to freeze.

The witch walked into the house, her heels clicking loudly as she stepped closer to them. In a flash, Barnabas stepped in front of Abigail and bared his teeth.

"You killed her." He told her.

"I did."

"That's impossible." He growled and Angelique chuckled.

"Is it? I made you what you are. What do you think I cannot change you back into the groveling, arrogant little human that you were?" she asked as she started approaching them.

Abigail gazed at her from over Barnabas' shoulder but her eyes kept straying to the limp body on the floor.

"But you won't." Barnabas said as he stopped walking backwards and stared at the witch.

"You won't because then I won't live forever. Then I won't ever have the chance to fall right into your trap. But let me tell you, an eternity with you would be my version of hell." He spat and Angelique paused, her eyes darkening.

"Always extremely honest, Barnabas. Look where that led you." She said in an eerily quiet tone before she raised her hand. In a swift move Abigail was thrust back and away from Barnabas. She landed against the back of the settee, her head colliding with it with a resonating thud. Black spots appeared behind her eyelids and when she managed to open her eyes again she saw Barnabas pouncing on Angelique, sending them both against the opposite wall.

He trapped her there with his body and thrust a hand in her hair.

"Oh, you're stronger. Have you been feeding on your little pet? I imagine that's all she's good for." Angelique hissed as Abigail sat up, cradling her head.

She heard Barnabas' loud growl before she saw him baring his fangs and when she looked at him she saw him attacking the witch's neck with his razor sharp teeth, his hands holding her captive against the wall.

Angelique let out a moan of pain and Barnabas snarled before he pulled his head away from her neck. He flew them away from the wall and then let go of the witch by throwing her towards the staircase. Her body collided with the stairs and Abigail heard her bones crack as they collided with the hard marble.

Abigail stood and searched blindly for the lighter that was always on the coffee table that was in front of the settee.

"What do you want from me?" Barnabas asked lowly as he approached Angelique, his fists clenched while Abigail started rummaging around for the lighter. She found it under her sketchbook.

"I guess it no longer matters. I offer you immortality and riches and you go and burn down my business?" the witch spat.

"You killed Ruth."

"That old hag? She put up quite a fight but then all she could do was beg me not to kill her-…" she was cut off when he leaned down and grasped her hair tightly.

"How dare you?" he whispered lowly and she smiled a cracked smile, "You take everything from me." He coiled his fingers around her throat and she gritted her teeth.

"An eye for an eye, my love. Isn't that what they say?" Angelique spat before she coiled her legs and used them as leverage to push him away. He snarled as she kicked him away from her. He landed near the door while Angelique sat up slightly, her body in a weird angle.

The witch's eyes fell on Abigail and she smirked, her face ashen.

"Little girl. How many times have you wished he were human? Hmm? Well, here's your wish come true." She whispered as she pulled something out of her pant pocket.

Barnabas slowly turned and sat up from the ground. His eyes went from Abigail to Angelique and when they landed on the witch he froze.

"What are you doing?" he whispered as he started getting closer to her.

"What I should have done when you first returned to this wretched old house." She spat as she held up a lock of hair.

"How do you think I made you what you are? I tied my existence with yours." She murmured and Abigail frowned.

Barnabas tilted his head to the side, "You're going to make me human again? That's not a punishment. That's a blessing. It will probably be the only good you've done me." He hissed at her with a half smirk.

Angelique paused at his words and her eyes shifted to Abigail, "Is that so? What about you? You want him to be human, girl?" she asked and Abigail walked up behind Barnabas who coiled his arm around her back.

"Do not answer her." He spat as he pressed her closer to him.

Angelique smirked, "Very well." She breathed before she threw the lock of hair in the air. It was a small braid and if someone were to look closely they'd see two tones of brown; one darker and a lighter one.

Abigail watched as Angelique lifted her hand and with a small motion of it the hair burst into flames.

Barnabas' entire body convulsed and Abigail wrapped an arm around his body as he fell forward and onto his knees.

"Jesus Christ!" she exclaimed as she fell onto her knees next to him as well and wrapped her arms around him.

His eyes were squeezed shut and he placed a hand on his chest, right over his heart before he pushed her away and fell onto the floor. His body shook terribly but after a moment he paused and remained still.

Abigail crawled over to him and cupped his face. She gasped. His skin was warm and his cheeks a rosy color.

She slipped a hand onto his chest and she could feel the steady beating of his heart under her fingertips.

"Barnabas?" she whispered and he slowly opened his eyes.

He gasped and placed a hand over hers on his chest before he smiled, "A heartbeat." He whispered and she nodded. His warm fingers tightened around her hand and his lips parted in awe.

"Immortality." Angelique rasped from the stairs and both Barnabas and Abigail turned to look at her, "Isn't that the reason why people have been fighting each other for centuries? Fountains, treasures that made you live forever." She turned slightly onto her side and slipped a trembling hand into her back pocket.

Abigail tensed, "Barnabas." She murmured and he tightened his hand around hers in response.

"I gave that to you." The witch groaned as she looked at them, "But you did not understand what you had. You will understand now." She whispered before she raised her hand high above her chest. In her hand she held a silver dagger.

Abigail froze.

_I tied my existence with yours._ Angelique's words rang loudly in her ears and her mouth went dry.

"No." she whispered and Barnabas sat up.

"What-…" he started but then his eyes went wide.

With a thrust of her hand the dagger pierced Angelique's chest and she let out a loud scream as she twisted the knife deep in her flesh.

Barnabas fell back down with a gurgled groan and Abigail screamed in horror, her hands grasping onto his face as his body went limp and his eyelids fluttered.

"What have you done?" the question fell from her lips in a loud scream of anguish as she placed a hand over Barnabas' bleeding chest.

The witch's hand went still and it fell flaccidly on the stairs as the life was drained from her eyes.

Abigail blinked rapidly, trying to see Barnabas' face through her tears but they kept falling even as his eyes tried hard to find hers.

His hand grasped at her robe and he let out a trembling breath before he spoke.

"Burn it down." He whispered brokenly to her before he made an effort of pulling her closer by tugging on the fabric of her robe.

She went willingly and he smiled even as blood leaked from the corner of his mouth.

"I am sorry." He croaked and she shook her head while pressing onto his chest, her fingers bloodied with his warm blood, "I broke my promise." He breathed and she tried to smile but he did not see it. The light left his eyes and his body froze as his head fell slightly to the side with his last breath. She leaned her head against his chest and then kissed his lips.

She stared at his wide eyes and her lips trembled from the force of keeping her sobs under control. Her hands touched his face gently and then her eyes caught sight of the lighter she hadn't realized she had dropped. After closing his eyes with her trembling hand she pulled back.

She wiped at her eyes with her sleeve and then slowly stood, fighting hard against the desire to shake him madly and cling to him like a child. Her eyes went to Angelique and she made her decision.

She took a look around and then headed for the settee. She picked up her sketchbook and then walked towards the French doors. She raised her hand with the lighter and started burning the curtains one by one. Her chest was heavy and her throat felt clogged up but she kept going until the entire parlor was illuminated by flames. She walked over to the fireplace and picked up a burning wood. She headed over to the stairs and with a last look at the witch she threw the log onto her lifeless body. Flames burst around her form and they followed the length of the stairs until fire was licking at the paintings of the Collins family.

As she stepped back her knees almost gave out but she kept walking backwards until she was near the door.

With a last look at the still, frozen bodies of Barnabas and Julia she pulled the door shut and disappeared into the night.

Collinwood was no more.

_Let the sky fall,_

_When it crumbles,_

_We will stand tall,_

_Face it all at sky fall…_

**End of chapter 26**

**Author's note: Ahem. Please review. I can't say anything else. Epilogue follows soon and it will make up for all the sadness...**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	27. Epilogue

**A/N: Welcome to the epilogue. I hope this makes up for the sadness I put you through in the last chapter. Most of you were supportive and I thank you. So, a huge thank you to: Makrciana, ihaveacoolname, PrincessKanako, the joker lover, 88dragon06, tonidepp16, nuckythompson, catnaps, dionne dance, CandiLand95, Jay D. Moore, ForeverACharmedOne, Labyfan23, XantheXV, just a reader, Leyshla Gisel, CharlieCats, smilin steph, Obsessive Compulsive Fangirl, TinkerbellxO, Balder Rask, Frenzy In Delirium, runs with myths, xDarkxShadowsx, Destiny Xavier and IgnitingFireworks.**

_**Review replies to the unsigned reviewers:**_

**_Just A reader_: Well, thank you for softening the blow by telling me I am a good author. It's your choice not to like sad endings or any kind of endings but if you had waited or really gotten my hints through the chapters you would have realized that the ending is not really tragic. Also, I do not make sad endings all the time. If you had read my other stories, you would have known that. Vampire stories are mostly tragic; even if moviemakers these days decide to make them into comedies. (_Dionne_ _dance_, I stole this line from you. Sorry). I was not going to turn this into something cliché so I preferred to kill off my favorite character _ever_ in order to take it into a different direction. Thank you for taking the time to read this though. And sorry if I have lost you as a reader. That's your choice to make, not mine. I write the stories I want. Whether you enjoy them or not is up to you. I hope you enjoy the epilogue nonetheless if you decide to read it. :D **

**_The joker lover: _Hello and thank you for reading. What is the definition of a happy ending? To me endings have to be emotional. To break through the reader because they are the most important part of the stories. So, I don't think this ending is sad. I hope you think the same. As for Age of Innocence; I will write the story as I had planned it. If the ending satisfies the readers or not is up to them. Happy endings are not always the best endings. Hope you enjoy the last chapter, dear! :D**

**Sorry for the long a/n but I could not reply to my guest reviewers differently.**

**Now on with the epilogue! ;o)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Three years later, Boston_

Her shoes clicked hollowly as she walked down the corridor that led to her office. In her hands she held a large bouquet of flowers; red roses to be exact. Her fingers curled tightly around the vase as she pushed the door open with her hip. As she walked in, she inhaled deeply. The scent of her latest painting was still heady in the air since it was still fresh and the colors were not dry yet.

With a small sigh, she placed the vase on her desk and then leaned against it. Her hand reflexively went to the necklace on her neck, the platinum heavy and cold on her skin; just like he had been. At that thought her eyes glazed over and her fingers tightened almost painfully around the jewel. Her hand trembled slightly around it and then she squeezed her eyes shut. She took a deep breath and remained like that, trying to push the memories of that night out of her mind. When she had left that night she had thought that she had not been wearing it. And she hadn't. Only when she was in her small room at the local inn did she realize that she was wearing it and that he must have put it on her while she had been asleep next to him. Her fingers traced the design and she took a deep calming breath.

A sharp knock on the door startled her so much that she gasped. She turned quickly around and stared at the door with wide eyes.

_Stop it. They are gone. All of them. She is gone…And he…He is gone as well._

Shaking her head, she inhaled deeply and then straightened.

"Yes?"

The door opened and Tanya, her assistant, walked in.

"Hey, Abby. The cleaning's done. Should I open the doors now? There is that guy who wanted to buy the mansion painting due to come today." She said while flicking her black hair over her shoulder.

"Um," Abigail rubbed her forehead, "Yeah, sure. But I already told him that it's not for sale that one." She said with pursed lips.

Tanya shrugged, "He was insistent…But we might convince him to buy something else if you wish to keep that one so badly." Tanya winked and Abigail chuckled.

"Yes, of course." She nodded and Tanya beamed.

"Great." With that she shut the door and left her on her own.

Abigail shook her head and walked around her desk. Leaning down, she shut down her computer and grabbed her cell phone and wallet from her purse. Leaving her jacket behind, she walked out of the door and headed for the back door.

The coffee house was just across the street and as she went out, the morning chill made her shudder. It also made her feel alive though so she welcomed it with a small smile. As she entered the coffee house, she brushed her hand over her knee length dress, smoothing it out. The barista smiled at her and he started preparing her coffee without asking her. He already knew what she liked.

When she had paid, she headed back to the gallery with her coffee. Walking through the main entrance she paused and looked around. A few people where inside and Tanya was already talking with a tall, black haired man. Turning towards the other direction, she took a sip from her coffee and headed towards the east side of the gallery where her sketches where. No one was usually there and she liked looking at them, trying to figure out what she had thought and how had she felt while making them.

As she entered she paused. A man was standing with his back to her, staring at one of the sketches. His blond head was tilted slightly to the side and he did not seem like he had heard her coming in.

As she approached and looked at his profile she frowned.

"Excuse me, sir. There is no smoking allowed in here." She said gently as she stepped even closer and saw the cigarette between his fingers. His thumb was brushing over his lower lip as he stared at the sketch.

At her voice he startled and turned to look at her. Abigail froze when she saw his face. Her breathing hitched and her eyes widened.

"I am so sorry. Force of habit." He chuckled as he looked at his cigarette and quickly looked around for a place to dispose of it. Abigail stared still at him and he finally noticed. The smile slowly fell from his face and he cleared his throat.

"Miss?"

Abigail blinked and quickly offered him the lid of her coffee cup for the cigarette, her hand trembling.

He took it out inside the lid and smiled, "Thanks."

Abigail watched as he threw it in the nearest garbage bin and she took the opportunity to study him. He wore dark pants, a grey turtleneck and a thick coat. His sunglasses were tucked into his coat pocket and his pack of tobacco was peeking through the back pocket of his pants. But beside all that; she knew him. Or better she had dreamed of him. A lot of times.

When he turned around to face her, her gaze went back to his face. Her breath hitched.

_It couldn't be…It cannot be him_. She thought and he smiled nervously at her stare.

"Are you alright? Is it the cold?" he frowned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What?" she blinked out of her daze but she found Barnabas' eyes looking back at her, a hint of amusement in their dark orbs.

_No, not Barnabas' eyes. The stranger's eyes_. _Ben's eyes._ She quickly corrected.

"The cold. I hate the cold." He pulled his hand away from his neck and gazed at her steadily.

"I used to hate it too." She sputtered and his lips broke into another familiar smile.

"What changed your mind?" he asked as his eyes quickly flickered to the cup of coffee in her hand and then to her dress. His eyes finally settled back on her face and they locked with hers. He gazed at her with deep intensity. It made her fidget for it was so familiar but so impossible.

She shivered, "Um, the circumstances." She smiled a bit and turned to look at the sketch he had been looking at. She froze.

The man followed her gaze and he pursed his perfectly shaped lips.

"This one is peculiar." He said in a murmur and Abigail looked at him. The resemblance made her knees buckle. Even his voice was the same…Only a bit deeper.

"Why do you say that, -…?" She stopped before she could make a fool out of herself. It was impossible to be him.

The stranger turned towards her, his eyes roaming her face before he outstretched his hand.

"It's Ben. Ben Callahan. " He said with a smile and Abigail slowly took his hand in hers and shook it gently. His hand was soft and smooth and _warm_. It was almost impossible not to collapse in front of his feet but somehow she managed it.

She pulled her hand away and swallowed, "Um, Abigail."

He grinned, "Nice to meet you. So, back to the sketch." He turned to the framed drawing, "I find it peculiar because it is remarkable, of course, but because it also…" he laughed incredulously, "He looks like me." At that he turned to her and narrowed his eyes in deep speculation, "I am sorry, have I met you before? You…" he took a deep breath and shook his head, "You seem familiar." He finished quietly and Abigail licked her dry lips.

"I don't think so." She whispered and he frowned, the familiar furrow on his brow.

"Is there a chance for me to meet with the artist?" he asked, changing the subject, and she gulped.

"I …don't think so." She whispered as she took a step back, "Excuse me." He muttered before she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving him confused.

As she walked into the lobby of the gallery, she took a deep breath and placed her coffee on the desk. She leaned against it, trying to regulate her breathing but the image of the man would not leave her mind.

"Abigail? Mr. Miles is here. Again." Tanya spoke up and Abigail slowly turned around to face the middle aged man.

"Mr. Miles." She nodded her head and he inclined his own in return.

"Before you say anything, just look at this." The man told her as he outstretched his hand and showed her a check.

She inhaled sharply, "Mr. Miles, I am sorry but the Collinwood painting is not for sale."

"Won't you at least consider it?" he asked her in his formal, businesslike pleading voice.

She pinched the tip of her nose and looked up at him, "No. I simply do not wish to sell it. Why is it so important to you?" she asked and she saw that the man from before, Ben, the one who had been haunting her dreams, walked behind Miles, a small frown on his face. Between his fingers a new cigarette was resting.

She almost smiled. Almost.

"I am a collector, Ms. Aston. That painting is the last surviving evidence that the mansion ever existed after it was destroyed by the fire. It is a painting that miraculously appeared in the gardens while the fire was still burning the estate. As if someone had thrown it there. And you claim that you did not save it." Mr. Miles said as his eyes shone with thrill and greed.

Abigail tensed and took a deep breath, "I am sorry but like I've repeatedly said before it is not for sale. That's my final word." She handed him the check back and Tanya who was standing in the background shook her head and threw her arms up in the air.

Miles didn't take back the check. He simply stepped back, "Keep it. Staring at it might make you change your mind." He said before he turned and walked away.

Abigail gazed at the check and the obscene number of zeroes made her gasp.

"Jesus." She laughed as she looked up.

Ben was still there, even closer than before. He took a few steps towards her and plucked the check from her hand. She shivered when his fingers brushed hers.

He smirked, "Wow, that painting must really have a hold on you. This is a crazy number." He handed her the check back and smiled before he lit up his smoke and leaned against the desk.

"It does." She snatched the cigarette from between his lips and placed it in the ashtray, "No smoking, sir." She said and he grinned.

"You didn't mention that you are the artist." He noted and she flushed, "Why is that? Oh, right. Because then you'd have to answer my question."

She looked up at him and his face made her stagger for a moment. It was like someone was playing a cruel joke on her. What were the odds of someone looking exactly like Barnabas? What were the odds that the man from her dreams was standing right there in front of her?

"I used to know someone…" she trailed off and he nodded his head.

"Someone who looked like me? I thought that you've been stalking me there for a moment…" he laughed and ran a hand through his short hair.

"No." she shook her head, "This was done like… four years ago and I didn't live here then." She murmured as she ripped the check and scrunched it up in a ball.

When she looked up she found him watching her. Her breath left her like three years ago. She was at a loss.

"That coffee must have turned cold." He motioned towards her cup, "How about I buy you another?" he cocked his head to the side and grabbed his sunglasses from his coat.

Abigail stared, "Um…Okay. But I only have an hour." She said quietly and he grinned.

"I can work with an hour." He chuckled and she grabbed her coat before she followed him out of the gallery with small hesitant footsteps.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abigail wrung her hands as Ben placed the cup of coffee in front of her and then sat down next to her.

"Thanks." She whispered as she hugged the cup with her hands, trying to warm them and at the same time trying to stop them from shaking.

"So, Abigail." He smiled as he shrugged out of his coat and looked at her, "I take it your last name is Aston?" he cocked his head to the side and smiled at her playfully.

It made her relax, "It is…How come you were at the gallery so early in the morning?" she asked and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, art is inspiring to me." He replied cryptically and she narrowed her eyes in deep thought.

"Why? What do you do?" she asked and he smiled and shook his head.

"I knew my name wouldn't ring a bell." He chuckled and she frowned, "I'm a writer." He said and she paused.

"Oh. Wow. That must be awesome." She smiled and he winced.

"Not so awesome since you do not recognize my name." he laughed and she flushed.

"Sorry…I haven't read a lot the last four years." She murmured and he frowned.

"Any particular reason for it?" he asked quietly, curiously.

She looked up, "Um…I did not have the chance…And I stray from anything remotely romantic lately." She said and he smirked.

"Good thing I haven't written anything remotely romantic then." He laughed.

She shifted in her seat, "What do you write?"

He paused and actually flushed a bit, "Well, children's books. Mainly." He replied and she gaped at him, "So, if you don't have a child you wouldn't know me…I am not even sure if parents look at the author's name when buying a children's book actually." He shook his head and smiled.

"Was that a trap for me? To find out if I have a child or not?" she narrowed her eyes and he grinned before he shrugged one shoulder.

"You caught me." He replied and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"I guess I did. No, I do not have a child." She shook her head.

He locked eyes with her and pointed at her, "Shame. I think it'd suit you." He murmured and she flushed.

"Well for that you need a willing participant." She joked and he laughed.

"I am guessing there have been many. Maybe you're just picky." He winked and took a sip from his drink.

"Or just unlucky." She replied and he paused.

"So, why do you detest romance?" he asked her and she looked at her untouched coffee.

"You're being a bit curious." She replied as she raised her eyes to his.

"Does it border on rude or annoying?" he joked as he leaned forward and regarded her keenly.

She took a deep breath, "Just painful." She smiled a bit and he frowned.

"Oh." He murmured as he rubbed his top lip in thought.

"I just…um, lost someone very important…Three years ago." She replied and he winced.

"I see. I am sorry. I guess that year was not very lucky for most of us." He chuckled and she looked at him curiously.

"Why do you say that?" she asked and he stared at her for a moment.

When he opened his mouth to reply his phone rang, cutting him off.

"Ah, I am sorry. That's my boss." He grimaced and she had to laugh.

"I thought you were a writer,"

He smiled, "I am. But at the moment I am working as an editor at a publishing house." He replied as he put his lighter into his pocket and started sitting up.

"So, um, miss Aston." He put on his coat, "Since we have been severely cut off," he smirked when she chuckled, "How about we continue this another time?" He cocked his head to the side before he grabbed a napkin and a pen from his pocket. He wrote something on it and then pushed it towards her.

Abigail picked it up and then looked up at him, "I don't usually call strangers." She smiled a bit and he grinned.

"Well, maybe you'll make a exception for a struggling fellow artist." He winked and then stepped back, "Hmm?"

With a last look at her he turned and walked out of the coffee shop.

Abigail stared after him until he was gone and then her eyes fell on his forgotten cup.

With a shaky hand she reached out and pulled it towards her.

She chuckled and shook her head at the improbability of it all. He had ordered a tea not coffee.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Days later…_

The line was long but she waited patiently. She had nothing better to do anyway that morning. She raised her hand and pushed back the sleeve of her coat in order to see her watch.

"It is rude to leave a gentleman waiting for your call for ten days." A smooth, familiar voice murmured into her ear and every hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She closed her eyes and then turned her head slightly to look at him.

"Hi." He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back.

"You scared me."

"Did I? You don't seem scared…Your eyes are too wise and mature to show that kind of emotion. I wonder what you have seen." He murmured and when she stiffened he smiled, "I am sorry. You just look embarrassed."

She swallowed hard, "I guess I am. You caught me." She said and then she raised her hand that held a bag.

He frowned and reached inside at her invitation. He pulled out the book and then started laughing.

"Okay." He chuckled as he looked up from his book and smiled at her, "Is that what you've been doing all these days? Reading my childish books? Now, I am the one who is embarrassed." He said and she plucked the book from his hand.

"Good." She said as she put it back in the bag, "So, I think it's my turn to buy you a drink." She smiled softly and he quirked an eyebrow, "Make amends for not calling you and all." She said and she stepped forward as the line moved, "Earl Grey?" she quipped and he flushed before he burst into laughter.

"Sure." He nodded his head and slipped his hands deep into the pockets of his thick coat. While they waited to get their drinks he did not take his eyes off of her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Come on! You've never had cotton candy? That's a crime." Ben laughed as he plucked some from hers and slipped it in his mouth.

Abigail shook her head at him and took a bite of her own. The candy melted on her tongue and she sighed.

"Surprisingly enough, I am learning lots of things with you." She chuckled and he turned his eyes on her, his gaze deep and intense.

"Really?"

She smiled but then her eye caught something. She stopped walking and grabbed his arm. He startled and looked at her hand. His eyes softened and a glimmer of a strange emotion passed over his gaze.

"What's that?" she asked as she reached up and touched a spot near his temple.

He stiffened and winced at her touch.

"I am sorry! Did I hurt you?' she exclaimed guiltily and he shook his head before he grasped her hand in his.

Abigail staggered at his touch.

"No. The scar itches sometimes…" he murmured as he fingered the scar that was almost hidden by his hairline.

"How did you get it?" she asked and he pursed his lips before he bit his lip.

"I was in a car accident…Three years ago." He replied and she froze.

"Three years ago?" she whispered and he nodded.

"Um," he nervously rubbed his forehead, "Yeah. I was in a coma…for like three months." He said and she felt her heart dropping to her stomach.

"I am so sorry. Were you alone?" she whispered and he looked up.

"Um, yeah. I survived but the other guy who ran into me wasn't so lucky." He shrugged, "I am just glad that I woke up." He said as he continued walking.

Numbly, she followed him, cotton candy forgotten.

"Since then I've suffered from mild amnesia. I don't recall a lot of things from that night or my life before. So…" he trailed off as he looked up into her eyes, "Did I freak you out just now?" he laughed nervously and she shook her head quickly, breaking out from her daze.

"No. No. I am just shocked. How did your family handle it?" she asked quietly as she slipped her hand in his. His fingers tightened around hers securely.

"My mother died while I was in the coma. She couldn't take it I guess." He murmured and then groaned.

"Jesus, I don't talk about this and for a reason." He turned and looked at her, "I am sorry. I don't like to bring it up because everyone then starts acting weird around me." He muttered.

"Ben, when was your accident?" she asked and he turned to look at her.

"Ah, 2001…December 15th." He replied and her eyes widened while her breath hitched.

That date. That date was the night Barnabas died.

"Abby?" Ben shook her hand gently and she blinked.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? I am sorry. I freaked you out. Let's just forget it, okay?" he said softly, a pleading tone in his voice.

"You did not freak me out. It's only fair. I told you…I told you what has happened to me so. Please, don't worry about it." She replied with a shake of her head and he seemed relieved.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded.

"Hmm. So, I have leftover lasagna back home. A whole pan…They just look for someone to eat them. Want to come and help me gobble them down?" she smiled and he chuckled.

"Do you cook well?" he asked dubiously and she smiled.

"Beggars can't be choosers so, come on." She rolled her eyes before she pulled him forward.

He laughed and it sounded like a relieved sigh.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Is that me?" Ben asked as he munched on a piece of lettuce and Abigail froze.

"Um…"

"Okay," he laughed and raised his hands up in surrender, "I probably was not supposed to see that." He pointed at the sketch on her couch.

"No, it's alright. It's been a long time since I made one…Sketch that is." She murmured as she put the salad on the table and came to stand next to him.

He turned towards her and leaned down. His nose skimmed up her cheek as he inhaled deeply.

"So, when are you going to tell me that your boyfriend looked like me?" he asked her and she froze.

Slowly, she turned and locked eyes with him, "Um…"

"I know you never said it but it's obvious from the way you stare at me sometimes. That and various pictures you have of him around the house." He whispered and she took a deep breath.

"That's not the reason I am around you." She said quickly and it was sincere.

He grinned, "Little relieved I've got to say." He whispered as he exhaled slowly.

She flushed, "I am sorry if I gave you that impression." She whispered back earnestly, "It is actually quite…hard for me to look at you sometimes." She admitted and he gazed at her in silence for a minute before he turned his body so he was facing her.

His hand reached up and he traced her cheek with the back of his fingers before he leaned his forehead against hers.

"So, how many more months are there going to pass before I can kiss you?" he asked and she stilled.

"You want to…kiss me." She stated with mild disbelief and he laughed huskily.

"Hmm. Maybe that will distract me enough in order not to ask you about the bite mark on you palm." He murmured with a small frown as he grasped her hand and traced her palm with his fingertips.

Abigail blinked rapidly as his familiar lips got closer and closer to her trembling mouth. The bite mark; the bite mark Barnabas had not healed because he had believed he'd need to drink from her again.

"Never?" she whispered and he furrowed his brow as his eyes gazed away from her lips and into her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"You won't ask me ever?" she asked and he paused, biting his lower lip as he thought it over.

He took a step closer and that caused their bodies to touch.

He took a deep breath and shook his head, "Did it hurt you? Whatever did this." He asked and his eyes held such intensity that she almost staggered from the force of it. The last person who had looked at her with such worry was nothing but ashes by then.

"No, never." She murmured and he let out a shuddery warm breath before he nodded.

"I won't ever ask." He breathed and it was as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her chest. Some things were better if they were buried deep into someone's soul anyway. Sometimes it was better for someone to know half the truth.

"Okay." She murmured with a small smile and it was like his entire body froze.

"Okay? You won't run screaming?" he asked and she placed her hands on his waist.

"You're not that ugly. Or scary." She whispered and he grinned, his smile so different and yet at the same time an original replica of the grin of the pale, cold-skinned man she had lost three and a half years ago.

"That's a relief." He murmured against her lips before he pressed his lips against hers.

She exhaled through her nose at the first touch of his mouth and when he parted her lips with his tongue she felt her knees giving out from under her.

His arms were there to hold her to him and when he enveloped her in them it was like returning home.

As they embraced tightly, a cold breeze blew through the open window of her apartment and if one listened carefully they'd hear the ethereal, relieved sigh of a man that was no longer visible but still there; watching over the lives of two humans that were meant to be.

**The End.**

**Author's note: Still here? Good. Thank you for reading. This was the end of this story and don't tell me it was sad! It was at least hopeful, right? Let me know by commenting! ;o)**

**A huge thank you to all the readers and reviewers who have supported me through this. You are all gems! I hope I continue hearing from you in my other DS story and not only.**

**Until the next time!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


End file.
